


Frozen: Fire and Fury

by Kira_Ani_McGrath



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Sequel, frozen 2, movie, screenplay, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Ani_McGrath/pseuds/Kira_Ani_McGrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Exactly one year after the events of the first movie, the main heroes (Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven) are still adjusting to their new status quo.  However, things are shaken up when a cloaked figure with the ability to conjure fire steals most of the Snow Queen’s power.  The heroes pursue the thief, but are at constant risk of losing the trail.  To ensure they can continue their quest, they must enlist the help of an old enemy.  Together, they journey to the African rain forest, where many surprises await.<br/>[A fan-written script/screenplay for <i>Frozen 2</i>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue [part 1 of 27]

## Prologue  


**Opening Scene**  
[Fade in...] A cloaked figure [wearing a coat, pants, and gloves underneath] searches for the hidden entrance to a long-forgotten Middle Eastern tomb. Another cloaked figure stands a short distance away, watching.

The first figure finds the door and enters, followed by the second figure. They make their way deeper into the cave. The figure in the lead is walking slowly and cautiously. Along the walls, from floor to ceiling, are shelves with various ornaments and treasures. The first intruder is making sure to examine the artifacts as he passes. He turns to the second man.

FIGURE 1: Help me search.

The second figure simply stares at the first. The first figure shrugs.

FIGURE 1 [CONT’D]: If you insist.

The leading figure continues searching, then finds something of interest. There is a small cylinder next to an engraved box. The figure picks up both the cylinder and box in one motion, opens the box, shakes his head, then stealthily puts the cylinder in his coat pocket as he returns the box to the shelf. He continues searching.

The two make their way down the hall and come to a stone door with runes on it. The first figure illuminates the door with his lantern, reading the runes.

FIGURE 1 [CONT’D]: Hm.

[Camera view switches to the other side of the door.] The door opens, and the intruders enter. The room is a burial chamber, and in the center is a single stone coffin large enough for two people. In front of the coffin is a pedestal with a box on top. The leading figure opens the box [the camera is angled so the box’s contents cannot be seen].

FIGURE 1 [CONT’D]: (murmurs) At last.

The camera sweeps to above the box and the contents are revealed: on the left side, a softly glowing red-orange gem, on the right, a softly glowing blue gem.The scene fades to black, except for the glow of the gems, as the screen freezes over and the _Frozen_ logo appears. Behind the layer of ice, the glow of the gems suddenly increases and melts through the ice to form the rest of the title: _Fire and Fury_.

The gems’ glow expands and envelopes the screen, melting the ice before disappearing to darkness.


	2. Act I, Part 1 [part 2 of 27]

## Act I

The scene is still dark. Lights go on, revealing a small stage with open curtains. The stage is set to look like Arendelle’s castle courtyard. Extras are standing across the back of the stage. A teenage girl dressed as Elsa [[the post- “Let It Go” look]] stands in the middle of the stage.

“ELSA”: Are you ready?

The “villagers” cheer.

“Elsa” throws sparkly confetti into the air, then points a hand, palm-down, at one side of the stage. She moves her arm in a low arc, and roll of light blue fabric quickly unrolls across the stage [[to simulate creating an ice rink]]. A teenage girl dressed as Anna [[end-of-movie look]] slides across the fabric from off-stage to “Elsa.”

“ANNA”: I love the open gates.

“ELSA”: We are never closing them again.

The two “sisters” “skate” around the stage. The curtains close as a child walks onto the stage [in front of the closing curtains].

CHILD: It’s been one year since the Great Freeze and Thaw. It’s time for all of Arendelle to celebrate with our first annual Summer Snow Festival! Have fun!

The dimly-lit audience stands and applauds.

{Exactly one year has passed since the events of the original movie [[ _Frozen_ takes place in July (1839), _Frozen Fever_ takes place June 20th or 21st (1840), _F:FaF_ post-title takes place in July (1840)]]. Arendelle is having a multi-day festival celebrating one year since what’s come to be known as “The Great Freeze and Thaw.” [[ **Day 1:** _Past events:_ Elsa’s coronation and power revelation. _Festival celebration:_ The children’s play (multiple showings), sales, folk dancing. At night, a royal feast and ball. **Day 2:** _Past events:_ Both royal sisters were gone and Arendelle was scrambling to survive the sudden winter. _Festival celebration:_ The main characters visit the ice palace to celebrate Olaf’s birthday. Arendelle’s citizens help their neighbors with any needs they might have, then have street-based group dinners. **Day 3:** _Past events:_ Elsa was brought back to Arendelle. Anna returned later. After the confrontation on the frozen fjord, Elsa thawed the kingdom. _Festival celebration:_ Ice-sculpting contest, obstacle course race, games and horseback riding in the countryside. **Day 4:** _Past events:_ Elsa turned the castle courtyard into a skating rink. _Festival celebration:_ Skating in the castle courtyard, sledding on the hills, snowball fights, snowmen building, fireworks display.]]}

[Camera sweeps down. Transition to...] Anna and Elsa have just exited a building. [Both are wearing new, never-before-seen-in-Disney-merchandise dresses.] Anna pulls out a list and checks off “Play.”

ELSA: What’s that?

ANNA: It’s a list of everything we’re going to do during the festival. It’ll be great! You finally have a break from all those ‘royal duties’ that take up most of your time.

ELSA: Anna, there’s no true ‘breaks’ when you’re a queen.

Anna, not really listening, grabs Elsa’s hand and pulls her over to a shop window. Anna presses her face against it to get a better look at the interesting sale items inside.

ELSA [CONT’D]: (slightly annoyed) I can’t go chasing after every whim like you can.

Anna turns to Elsa with a frown, about to retort, when the two are swarmed by the child actors [still in-costume].

CHILD 1: Queen Elsa, did you see me?

“KRISTOFF”: What about me? Was I good?

“ELSA”: How did you like the play?

ELSA: I loved it. You were all marvelous.

The children giggle and squeal in delight. Anna looks a bit disappointed, as all the children are focused on Elsa. Someone tugs on Anna’s sleeve.

“ANNA”: Princess Anna, your bravery was a huge inspiration! I’m so glad I got to play you!

Anna grins.

ANNA: Thanks! You did a great job!

Anna notices the boy who played Hans shyly hanging around the edge of the crowd.

ANNA [CONT’D]: And _this_ guy–

She pulls the boy next to her.

ANNA [CONT’D]: –was so dastardly, I nearly jumped on-stage to punch him myself!

Everyone laughs. The boy blushes and smiles.

CHILD 2: Queen Elsa, did you make this dress with your powers?

ELSA: Yes, I did.

The children press in closer, all trying to examine the dress. Elsa looks uncomfortable, and notices that adults are now in the crowd as well.

CHILD 3: Can you make a new dress with your powers right now?

Elsa begins to maneuver herself to try and escape the growing sea of people.

ELSA: It takes a lot of concentration for me to make something as complicated as a dress. I can only do it when I’m alone.

CHILD 4: That’s okay, you can make something else! Like pretty ice flowers!

CHILD 5: Or a giant ice statue!

Anna pushes her way through the crowd from off-screen and snags Elsa’s arm.

ANNA: Those are awesome ideas! But right now we have some... important royal duties to attend to!

Anna pulls Elsa away despite the disappointed faces.

ANNA [CONT’D]: We’ll see you all again!

Anna enthusiastically waves goodbye, and Elsa joins in, though more reserved. They round a corner, and Anna pulls Elsa into an alleyway.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Phew, that was a close one!

She pulls the list from her pocket and studies it.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Well, we’ll have to skip the sale at Mulligan’s for now, but we can cut through this alley to Ingrid’s Kettle and grab some food.

ELSA: (timidly) Anna...

Anna is so focused on her plans that she doesn’t hear Elsa’s soft voice.

ANNA: (continues) Then it’s just a jump across the street to check out the new stained glass pieces at Herta’s shop, which is close to the folk-dancing contest.

ELSA: (gently, but with more force) _Anna_...

Anna still doesn’t hear her sister.

ANNA: (continues) Then after we watch that, we can hit Mulligan’s on the way back home–

ELSA: (annoyed) _Anna!_

Anna finally looks up, oblivious to Elsa’s tone.

ANNA: Yeah?

ELSA: That... _schedule_... doesn’t exactly give us much time to prepare for tonight’s ball.

Anna taps her cheek.

ANNA: I suppose you’re right. If we cut out Herta’s, and get the food to-go, we can have more prep time.

ELSA: (hesitantly) Truthfully, I’d rather return home right now.

Anna blinks in confusion.

ANNA: Now? But we have so many things to do–

ELSA: And I’d love to participate in every activity on your list! It’s just that tonight is the largest international event we’ve hosted since my coronation, and I need some extra time to... prepare myself.

ANNA: (confidently) I’m sure you’ll be fine.

Elsa smiles, but doesn’t share Anna’s confidence.

ELSA: Even so, I want to make certain.

ANNA: (disappointed) Oh, okay.

ELSA: Why don’t you find Kristoff? He’d love to tour the city with you.

ANNA: I know, but today was supposed to be our sister time.

Elsa places a hand on Anna’s shoulder.

ELSA: Don’t worry, there’s still three more days of the festival! Plus, we’re going up to the ice palace tomorrow to celebrate Olaf’s birthday.

Anna perks up.

ANNA: Yeah, okay! So I’ll see you later, then?

Elsa nods.

ELSA: Of course.

[Cut to...] The ballroom at night. The number of guests is significantly greater than the number who attended the coronation [[due to Elsa’s now well-known magical reputation]]. Anna and Elsa are individually surrounded by groups of people [though Elsa’s group is larger] on opposite sides of the ballroom. The camera focuses on Anna’s group.

ANNA: –and a friendly competition is a great way for people of one nation to learn about the culture of another!

The circle of guests nod in agreement.

ANNA [CONT’D]: The contest could take place in a different country every year, and the host gets to show off all their regional food, products, and traditions!

GUEST 1: Naturally, Arendelle would be the inaugural venue, as it was your idea, Princess.

GUEST 2: Oh, how exciting! Just think of all the frosty events that could take place in the summer by way of Queen Elsa’s abilities!

Anna’s smile strains a bit.

ANNA: Well, yes–

GUEST 3: Sledding, skiing, ice skating – not unlike this very festival!

ANNA: True, but–

GUEST 4: Princess Anna, you should present your idea to your sister and see if she approves of it!

ANNA: I, um–

[Camera switches to Anna’s POV.] Anna looks around at all the expectant faces.

[Camera switches back to third-person view.] Anna gives a forced smile.

ANNA [CONT’D]: O-of course. I’ll just go do that right now!

She slips out of the circle and begins [with great difficulty] to make her way across the packed ballroom. The camera pans ahead of her to Elsa [who is still surrounded by a crowd as she stands near a set of doors].

COUNT GODAT: –I believe such a partnership would be valuable to both our nations, Your Majesty.

Elsa gives a short nod.

ELSA: While I value your input, Count Godat, now is not really the time to discuss politics. Perhaps, after the festival has ended, we can sit down with my advisers–

COUNT GODAT: (cuts Elsa off) With all due respect, Queen Elsa, every day we delay is a day of fair-weather sailing lost. This would further impact our trade–

Elsa joins her hands, one over the other.

ELSA: (interrupts) Our _potential_ trade. And it’s waited this long, hasn’t it? A few more days won’t hurt.

Count Godat opens his mouth to protest. Elsa squeezes her hands and takes on a cold appearance [[figuratively speaking, there is purposely no ice here]].

ELSA [CONT’D]: Have I made myself clear?

Count Godat glances at Elsa’s hands. Despite him quickly returning his eyes to Elsa’s face, his _faux pas_ does not go unnoticed by Elsa.

COUNT GODAT: Crystal, Your Majesty.

Count Godat bows and leaves. Elsa’s eyes rove over the crowd. They are standing a little farther back than before. There is a momentary uneasy silence. Elsa flashes a forced smile.

ELSA: If you would excuse me for a moment...

Her request is met with a chorus of “Absolutely,” “Of course,” etc. Elsa curtsies politely and leaves through the doors behind her, exiting to the castle gardens.

Elsa closes the doors, and sighs visibly but silently. She heads into the garden. The buzz of the ballroom fades as she walks around. Through a bush wall, she hears a murmur of conversation. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she is about to turn back, when she hears her name.

SPANISH DIGNITARY: –approaching Queen Elsa is a gamble, my friend.

RUSSIAN DIGNITARY: I do not believe she would jeopardize her country’s alliances merely because someone uttered a statement with which she did not agree.

SPANIARD: You assume she is in perfect control of her powers. Many of us have our doubts.

RUSSIAN: She handles herself quite well, from what I’ve observed.

SPANIARD: That’s because everyone is afraid to upset her! No one wants to be the person who sets off another “Great Freeze.” What if it extends past Arendelle this time?

RUSSIAN: I suppose...

SPANIARD: (continues) And even _if_ she has completely mastered her magic, we can’t exclude the possibility that she’ll use it for her own ends!

Elsa [still hidden from the pair], turns away, not wanting to hear any more. Ice trails behind her as she begins to retreat to the castle.

SPANIARD [CONT’D]: If she wanted to freeze all of Eurasia, who could stop her?!

Elsa returns to the ballroom doors. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, then reaches for the door handles. [The camera shifts so the doors, handles, and Elsa’s hands are the only things in the frame.] The doors suddenly burst open from the other side. [Elsa’s hands are snatched back, out of the frame.]

ANNA: Elsa!

Elsa is clutching her hands to her chest, wide-eyed with terror. A half-circle of ice spikes is behind her [pointing backward, away from Elsa]. Anna doesn’t notice.

ANNA [CONT’D]: I’ve been looking everywhere for you!

Elsa calms down enough to use her magic to hastily shut the doors behind Anna. Anna glances over her shoulder at the sound, then turns back to Elsa in confusion, before finally noticing the large ice spikes.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Oops. Sorry.

Elsa puts a hand on Anna’s shoulder.

ELSA: It’s alright.

Elsa waves her free hand and makes the ice disappear.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Why were you looking for me?

ANNA: So I had this idea about starting this international competition at the end of every summer! It’d have sports, games, food – of course – and a bunch of other stuff! Countries would take turns hosting it, and since it was my idea, obviously we’d have to have the first one in Arendelle–

Elsa sighs loudly. Anna stops her rambling.

ANNA [CONT’D]: What?

ELSA: I don’t want to talk about foreign affairs anymore tonight – or anything else, for that matter.

Elsa begins to walk along the side of the castle [[heading for a less public entry point]].

ANNA: (confused) Elsa?

ELSA: Tell Kai I’ve retired for the night. He’ll take care of the ball.

ANNA: Elsa–

ELSA: (cuts Anna off) Goodnight, Anna.

[Music begins as we transition to the next scene.]

[[I’m terrible at songwriting, so I’ll just list the key points that happen during this musical number.]]

Lyrically:  
\- Anna complains about her and Elsa’s “sister time” being constantly interrupted  
\- Anna bemoans the fact that Elsa is more valued to the populace  
\- Kristoff, Olaf, and “Sven” [Kristoff speaking/singing as Sven] remind Anna that she is valued, especially by Elsa, but Elsa has more responsibilities than Anna  
\- Anna acknowledges these points but still wants things to be different

Scenically:  
\- The entire group [Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf] is en route to the ice palace when a citizen from the town in the neighboring valley [[still part of Arendelle’s kingdom]] finds them. They go to the town and see an over-full river causing flooding. Elsa motions for the rest of the group to continue their trip as she beings to use her magic to carve a run-off channel. At the ice palace, everyone celebrates Olaf’s birthday and plays with Marshmallow and the snowgies. However, Anna wanders off to the balcony to stare out over the landscape.  
\- Anna and Elsa are skating together in the courtyard when Elsa is “stolen” by another skater. Anna is upset, but Kristoff slides over and skates with her.  
\- Anna and Elsa have finished building a snowman by hand [[no powers]]. Anna presents their work to a group of children, who instead want Elsa to use her magic to make ice and snow sculptures. Elsa is torn and looks to Anna for help. Anna laughs and waves her on. However, when Elsa turns away and all the children focus on her, Anna looks sad. Olaf then shows Anna the snow-woman he built.  
\- The entire group [Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf] sit on the castle roof watching a fireworks display.

[The song ends.]

At a pause in the explosions, Elsa leans over to Anna.

ELSA: I have to go prepare for my closing speech.

ANNA: Now? But you’ll miss the finale!

ELSA: I can still watch it from the window.

Anna pouts. Elsa pats her shoulder reassuringly.

ELSA [CONT’D]: I’ll see you later.

Elsa begins to leave. Anna glumly returns her attention to the fireworks. Elsa gives Kristoff a knowing smile. Kristoff sheepishly smiles back. Elsa taps Sven and Olaf, motioning for them to follow her. The trio departs. Kristoff scoots closer to Anna.

KRISTOFF: (nervously) So, Anna...

ANNA: (disinterested) Hm?

KRISTOFF: We’ve known each other for a year now...

Anna perks up, turning to Kristoff as though she hadn’t realized this.

ANNA: Oh, that’s right!

She realizes that sounded bad.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (quickly) Not like I wasn’t keeping track, or that our meeting doesn’t mean anything–

Kristoff smirks at her bumbling.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (rapidly) –because it does, obviously! It’s just that we’re so close, it seems like we’ve known each other for much longer than one year.

Kristoff chuckles.

KRISTOFF: I feel the same way.

Anna turns away and breathes a sigh of relief. Kristoff takes both of Anna’s hands in his, causing her to turn back. Kristoff’s face is now mere inches from hers. They stare into each other’s eyes.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I love you, Anna.

Anna smiles.

ANNA: I love you, too.

Kristoff lifts Anna’s left hand to mid-chest level in the space between them.

KRISTOFF: Anna–

He holds up a ring with his free hand.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: –will you marry me?

Anna’s eyes widen.

ANNA: (confused) What?

Kristoff smiles, a bit unnerved by this response, but trying to keep calm.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (in surprised disbelief) Really?

She glances down, notices the ring, and gasps.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (excited) Really really! Oh, Kristoff! Totally! Of course! Yes!

Kristoff gives a relieved chuckle as he slides the ring onto Anna’s left hand. Anna admires the ring for only a moment before squealing in delight, throwing her arms around Kristoff, and kissing him. Kristoff is caught off-guard but quickly adapts to the kiss.

The scene holds for a moment, until the finale starts. The rapid-fire explosions and lights jolt Anna from her romantic state.

ANNA: I have to go tell Elsa!

Anna flips over and begins to swiftly scale down the roof like an experienced mountain climber.

KRISTOFF: (yells) Wait!

He starts to go after her, but she’s way ahead of him, and the fireworks are drowning out his voice.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (yells) Anna!

Anna disappears into a window.

Kristoff laughs and shakes his head.

[Cut to...] Anna bursts into Elsa’s study.

ANNA: Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!

Elsa was reading her notes, but looked up when Anna entered. [[Elsa had somewhat expected this sort of interruption.]] Anna is by her sister’s side in seconds, shoving her hand in Elsa’s face.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Look, look, look!

Elsa gently pulls Anna’s hand back, trying to keep herself from smirking before Anna can make her big announcement. Anna, however, returns her hand to its original position and waggles her fingers.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Kristoff proposed!

Elsa backs away this time, holding Anna’s hand and examining the ring.

ELSA: So I see.

Elsa grins at Anna as she releases Anna’s hand.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Congratulations.

ANNA: (squealing) This is amazing! I’m so excited! Are you excited?!

Elsa giggles.

ELSA: Yes, Anna. I’m very happy for you.

Anna begins to wave her hands back and forth, unable to contain herself.

ANNA: This is big! Really big! We need to do something to celebrate!

ELSA: Of course. Give that some thought, and let me know after I finish my speech.

ANNA: Pft, I don’t have to think about it, silly! I’ve already got it all planned out!

Elsa raises a skeptical/worried eyebrow, but Anna doesn’t notice.

ANNA [CONT’D]: You, me, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, sailing around for a month! There’s so many places to visit, people to meet, food to try, and things to see! Then, we return to Arendelle and host the Summer’s End Games! What do you think?

ELSA: (flatly) No.

Anna’s grin fades.

ANNA: ‘No’? How can you say ‘No’?!

In the background, Kai’s voice is heard addressing the crowd. Elsa glances toward the closed balcony doors, then back to Anna.

ELSA: That’s my decision, Anna.

ANNA: (hopefully) W-well, if you need to stay in Arendelle, I understand. The rest of us can go and–

ELSA: (interrupts) You’re not sailing anywhere either, Anna.

ANNA: (angry) You can’t just ban me from traveling!

ELSA: Actually, I can. As your queen, I forbid you from leaving this country. Period.

Tears well up in Anna’s eyes, and she flees the room. Elsa looks to be debating following after, but she hears Kai announce her to the crowd. She takes a deep breath and opens the balcony doors.

[Fade transition to...] Anna is curled up on her bed. Her eyes are red and puffy, but she is not currently crying. There is a knock on the closed door.

ELSA: (calls through the door) Anna? I want to apologize for earlier.

Anna sits up.

ANNA: R-really?

ELSA: Yes. May I come in?

Anna quickly wipes her eyes and nose with her sleeves.

ANNA: Okay.

Elsa enters the room, closing the door behind her.

ELSA: I’m sorry, Anna. I shouldn’t have immediately rejected your idea, or barred you from traveling abroad.

Anna nods.

ANNA: Thank you. I’m sorry I yelled at you.

Elsa smiles as she sits on the end of Anna’s bed.

ELSA: Apology accepted.

There is a moment of silence. Anna plays with one of her braids.

ANNA: ... So does this mean we can plan the trip?

Elsa saddens as she twists her hands together.

ELSA: Mama and Papa’s ship sank, Anna. I don’t want to lose you the same way... or in a worse way.

Anna taps her cheek in thought.

ANNA: Hm. I understand, but we can’t just stay in Arendelle our whole lives because we fear bad things happening.

Elsa sighs as she considers this.

ANNA [CONT’D]: And Mama and Papa wouldn’t want to be the reason we never sailed anywhere.

ELSA: (thoughtfully) I suppose you’re right.

Anna beams triumphantly.

ELSA [CONT’D]: However–

Anna’s smile fades.

ELSA [CONT’D]: –we’re not going anywhere this year.

ANNA: But, Elsa–!

ELSA: (interrupts, almost pleading) It’s too much, Anna! I’m still getting used to being around _people_ , let alone ruling a country! Plus, this festival’s been its own challenge on top of all that. I need the chance to rest before harvest time.

Anna looks disappointed, but nods.

ANNA: Okay.

Elsa smiles.

ELSA: Thank you, Anna. You keep planning that trip for us. Maybe we can go sometime next summer.


	3. Act I, Part 2 [part 3 of 27]

## Act I (cont'd)

[Fade transition to...] Late that night, the camera pans over a sleeping Arendelle. The leading cloaked figure from the opening scene moves stealthily inside the border of the castle walls. The figure stops and stares up at an open window, then takes a grappling hook from his satchel.

[Viewpoint switches to inside the castle looking toward the open window. The grappling hook can be seen in the corner of the sill.] The mystery person climbs through the window, enters the room, and goes to the bed where Elsa is sound asleep. The figure pulls something from his cloak and brings it down toward Elsa. It is the blue gem from the opening scene, but it is no longer glowing. The gem is gently touched to one of Elsa’s hands, and the figure starts to softly mutter a foreign incantation. Elsa’s power slowly flows into the gem, which begins to glow with increasing brightness as more power is drained. [Though the audience can’t really see it, Elsa’s blonde hair begins to turn dark brown (the same color as her mother’s) in streaks (the same way Anna’s hair turned white in the first movie).]

[Cut to outside Elsa’s bedroom door.] Anna, with Olaf at her side, quietly opens the door to the room [[intending to wake Elsa up for snowy shenanigans]], but her expression immediately turns from mischievous to horrified as she sees the stranger by her sister’s bed.

ANNA: (shouts) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

This wakes Elsa and interrupts the intruder, who flees toward the window.

ANNA [CONT’D]: HEY! STOP!

Anna gives chase as Olaf runs to Elsa’s side. The thief, holding the glowing gem, creates an ice ramp to the ground and slides down on his feet. Anna follows, sliding down the ramp on her behind.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (mutters to herself as she slides) Cold, cold, cold, ah!

She springs off the ramp and runs after the thief.

ANNA [CONT’D]: GET BACK HERE! YOU NO-GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN PIGEON-LIVERED–!

Kristoff and Sven suddenly block the intruder’s path [[having awoken from Anna’s shouting]], forcing the cloaked man to change direction. Anna catches up to the intruder and grabs his left wrist. He wrenches out of her grip, but loses his cuff link and glove to Anna’s hands. At the same time, Kristoff grabs the gem.

KRISTOFF: This looks important.

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven three corner the thief.

ANNA: Give up! It’s three against one!

The mystery man’s face is heavily shadowed, but the audience sees him smirk. He slashes the air with his un-gloved hand, and fire flies toward the three.

Sven starts to move as soon as their adversary does [[his animal senses warned him of heat and danger]] and he rams Kristoff and Anna out of the way. All three are unharmed by the fire (except for a little singed fur on Sven), but Sven’s heroics knock the gem from Kristoff’s hand. The intruder scoops it up and continues his escape.

Anna wriggles out from underneath Kristoff and Sven [Sven is pinning down Kristoff more than Anna, so Anna gets out first] and resumes the chase.

KRISTOFF: (yells) Anna, wait, it’s too dangerous!

Anna ignores him. However, by the time Anna makes it to the fjord [[via the same stairs Elsa used to get there from the courtyard in the first movie]], the thief is already on a small rowboat heading toward a ship. [The rowboat is moving rapidly, propelled by either the magic from the gem or the intruder’s own fire powers.]

Anna doubles back and heads for the docks, regrouping with Kristoff and Sven.

ANNA: He’s getting away!

The two hop on Sven’s back and race through the just-opening gates (past Elsa [wearing a cloak with the hood up], Olaf, and several castle guards that were waiting for the gates to open). The trio reaches the harbor as the foreign ship speeds toward the open ocean.

[Cut to the ship.] The cloaked figure sees the trio standing at the docks. His hand glows with fire, and he sends a shower of flames up into the sky. [The camera follows the flames as they arc up from the ship and down toward the city.]

[Cut to...] Kristoff, Anna, and Sven look up when they notice the strange lights and sounds.

KRISTOFF: Sven, take cover!

Sven (with the two humans on his back), dives underneath a balcony. The flames don’t reach anywhere near them. Instead, the harbor is the victim. When the trio realizes they’re fine, they continue toward the fjord.

Fire engulfs the docked ships and threatens to climb up the pier to the city itself. Kristoff starts to panic as the trio arrives on the scene.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: What do we do?

Anna looks around, grabs a bucket of water, and pitches it onto the flames.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Oh, _that_ helped.

Anna glares at him, but then grins as an icy blue blast flies over her head.

Elsa battles the fire (along with soldiers and citizens who throw water on the blaze), but she seems to be struggling to do so [[compared to how easily she conjured ice and snow in the first movie and during the festival]]. It takes a few minutes [[or seconds, for movie convenience/pacing]], but the fire dies down. However, the smoldering ships are damaged beyond repair.

Everyone takes in the sight of the harbor in silence. Elsa has her hands on her knees, looking drained from the exertion. A citizen turns to Elsa for leadership.

CITIZEN: Your Majesty?

Elsa seems unsure for a moment, then stands straight and looks confident.

ELSA: Citizens of Arendelle, return to your homes. There will be extra soldiers on duty until this is resolved. We’ll take inventory of the damage in the morning when it’s fully light.

The citizens comply, and the guards gather around their commander to receive orders.

Elsa relaxes as the main heroes form their own circle.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Okay, _what happened_?

ANNA: (speaking rapidly, in run-on sentences) Olaf and I were gonna wake you up to go skating in the ballroom, but when we opened your door there was this guy hunched over you with a spooky glowing gem! I yelled at him, he ran, made an ice ramp, got cornered, tried to roast us with his fire hand–

ELSA: (interrupts) Wait, he controls ice _and_ fire?!

KRISTOFF: He definitely has fire powers, but I didn’t see any ice magic.

ANNA: Well he had it!

She stamps her foot, upset that Kristoff appears to be doubting her.

ELSA: (concerned) I saw fire rain down from the sky when we were following you here. That intruder caused this destruction?

ANNA: He got away from us and made it to a ship.

KRISTOFF: He must’ve wanted to keep us from following him.

Elsa closes her eyes in thought. Everyone else looks like they’re thinking as well. There is a brief moment of silence.

OLAF: You know, I bet it’s nice to have both fire and ice powers! If you get too cold, you can warm yourself up, and if you get too warm, you can cool yourself down!

ELSA: (murmurs) I’m a little warm myself.

Elsa removes her hood. Anna gasps.

ANNA: Elsa, your hair!

[[I mentioned that Elsa’s hair was turning brown as the intruder stole her powers, but this is the first time the audience would get a clear, long look at Elsa’s hair.]]

ELSA: Anna, this is no time to worry about my hair.

ANNA: But Elsa, it’s, it's–

KRISTOFF: Brown.

Surprised, Elsa looks at her braid, then walks down the dock [away from the guards on the pier] and examines her reflection in a window. [Her hair is about 75% brown, with a few large chunks and some smaller streaks of platinum blonde left.]

Anna joins her sister.

ELSA: Does it look bad?

ANNA: (quickly) No, no.

Anna looks like she’s lying to make Elsa feel better. Elsa looks unconvinced by Anna’s reassurances.

OLAF: I think it’s beautiful!

Olaf waddles toward the sisters.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Not that your normal hair isn’t beautiful too, Elsa!

Kristoff scrutinizes the snowman as he moves.

KRISTOFF: Olaf, wait.

Olaf stops.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Come back here.

OLAF: O-kay...

Olaf walks back toward Kristoff. Kristoff watches intently.

KRISTOFF: Now go back to Elsa.

Olaf furrows his brow in confusion and heel-turns. However, his head stays facing Kristoff while his lower body faces and walks toward the sisters. Kristoff ignores this and keeps studying Olaf, a frown on his face.

KRISTOFF [AS SVEN]: (murmurs) You see it too?

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (mutters) Yeah...

ANNA: What’s wrong, Kristoff?

KRISTOFF: Olaf’s cloud shrinks the farther he is from Elsa.

OLAF, ELSA, & ANNA: What?

Olaf tilts his head back to watch his cloud grow and shrink as he runs back and forth between Elsa and Kristoff.

ELSA: Olaf, Olaf, stop that.

She grabs Olaf’s arm as he comes near.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Olaf, stay as close to me as possible, understand?

OLAF: Gotcha!

Olaf hugs Elsa’s leg. Elsa giggles.

ELSA: Not quite that close.

Olaf moves back a few feet.

Anna taps her cheek.

ANNA: (muses) That gem must have taken some of your power. What are we going to do?

KRISTOFF: We need to go see my family. Now.


	4. Act I, Part 3 [part 4 of 27]

## Act I (cont'd)

[Transition to...] The group arrives at the troll clearing. The first hint of sunlight is streaked across the sky.

KRISTOFF: We need to see Grand Pabbie right away!

The trolls wake up. Bulda [[Kristoff’s troll mother]] hugs Kristoff’s leg.

BULDA: Kristoff! It’s been so long since you last visited!

KRISTOFF: It was last week.

BULDA: At least you brought Anna with you this ti–ah!

Her word turns to a shriek as she sees Anna’s ring.

BULDA [CONT’D]: (yells) Anna has a ring! They’re officially engaged!

The trolls cheer and bring out the wedding attire [[from the “Fixer Upper” scene in the first movie]].

BULDA [CONT’D]: Let’s have ourselves a wedding!

The trolls crowd around Anna and Kristoff, ignoring the couple’s protests. Kristoff reaches the limit of his tolerance.

KRISTOFF: (bellows) _**STOP!**_

The trolls go silent.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (pointedly) We are here to see _Grand Pabbie_ because something is wrong with _Queen Elsa_.

He motions behind him. Elsa timidly waves.

The trolls shuffle aside to allow Grand Pabbie to make his way through the crowd.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (relieved) Grand Pabbie!

ANNA: Some guy showed up–

Grand Pabbie holds up a hand.

GRAND PABBIE: (interrupts) You do not have to explain. I can sense what has happened.

He motions for Elsa to come to him. She does so, and he takes her hand.

GRAND PABBIE [CONT’D]: Elsa, your abilities have been split between a magic stone in a stranger’s hands and what little remains in you. If you can recover the stone, you can regain your full power.

He magically creates a compass-looking object from pebbles, twigs, leaves, and crystals.

GRAND PABBIE [CONT’D]: You are still connected to the missing part of your powers. This–

He holds out the compass to Elsa.

GRAND PABBIE [CONT’D]: –will guide you to it.

Elsa takes the compass.

GRAND PABBIE [CONT’D]: But, should the distance become too great, the connection will be lost. It’s best to move quickly.

[Transition to...] The sun is now over the horizon as the group descends the mountain [Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf are all riding Sven]. They are in the middle of a conversation.

KRISTOFF: We’ll have to inform the stable hands to prepare a horse for each of you.

ANNA: We can find a ship when we arrive in Lillestad.

Arendelle finally comes into view. There are five ships anchored in the harbor, adorned with Arendelle-crested flags and sails.

OLAF: Boats!

Everyone else looks and gasps excitedly.

ELSA: They’re Arendelle naval vessels!

KRISTOFF: Let’s go, Sven!

Sven begins to gallop.

[Cut to...] Elsa throwing open a set of doors in the castle interior. The navy’s admiral is inside Elsa’s study, standing at attention. He bows as soon as she enters.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Your Majesty.

ELSA: Admiral Joleifsøn, thank Heaven you’re here.

Anna and Kristoff enter, Kristoff closing the doors behind him.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: I am greatly relieved to find you unharmed, my queen. My men on watch noticed fire falling from the sky, and I knew we had to investigate. I regret that our routine patrol had us away from the capital. If my fleet had been here–

ELSA: (interrupts) –then we would have lost five more ships and who knows how many men.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: I beg your pardon?

ANNA: Some guy snuck into the castle and tried to steal Elsa’s powers!

KRISTOFF: And then he torched the harbor to keep anyone from following him.

Admiral Joleifsøn notices Elsa’s hair.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: I presume he was only partially successful?

Elsa nods.

ELSA: He didn’t get all of my magic. We can use this–

She pulls the compass out of her nightgown pocket.

ELSA [CONT’D]: –to track him.

ANNA: And we have to hurry, because there’s a distance limit on that thing working!

The admiral nods.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Do you have any other clues?

KRISTOFF: Why? We have the compass.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Yes, but if it stops working, we’ll be lost. A seaworthy navigator has not only a compass, but also maps, charts, a chronometer, a sextant, an octant–

KRISTOFF: (interrupts) I get your point.

Anna had been thinking, and suddenly perks up as she remembers something.

ANNA: Oh!

She retrieves something from her pocket.

ANNA [CONT’D]: I pulled these off of him!

She shows everyone the glove and cuff link. The admiral takes both and examines the glove first.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: This is made of fine silk that only aristocracy could afford.

He scrutinizes the cuff link.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN [CONT’D]: There’s a symbol engraved on this.

He pulls his spectacles from his breast pocket.

ANNA: What kind of symbol?

Elsa shushes her as Admiral Joleifsøn dons his glasses.

The admiral studies the cuff link once more. Recognition shows on his face, and he looks up at the sisters.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: There are some notable additions, but...

ANNA: What? What is it?!

The admiral sighs.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: It’s the same crest that adorns the flag of the Southern Isles.


	5. Act I, Part 4 [part 5 of 27]

## Act I (cont'd)

[Fade transition to...] It’s early evening. One of Arendelle’s naval ships [now with generic/neutral flags and plain white sails] anchors in a cove with high cliffs. The sound of rushing wind is near-constant, but it is worse at the top of the cliff than down in the cove.

[Cut to...] Elsa, Anna, and Olaf inside the master cabin of the ship.

ANNA: I can’t believe we have to waste time at the Stupid Isles while that thief gets farther and farther away.

Elsa checks the compass [it is pointing south, away from the island].

ELSA: He’s still in range for now. If Admiral Joleifsøn’s friend can give us any information at all, it would be helpful.

ANNA: (with progressively increasing volume) Or it’s a waste of time, Fire-Guy gets away, and you never get your powers back!

ELSA: Keep your voice down! No one can know I’ve lost some of my power, except the people on this ship.

OLAF: And snowman.

Anna rolls her eyes.

ANNA: Right. I forgot we’re parked right next to a community of cliff-dwellers.

ELSA: Anchored.

Anna shrugs.

ANNA: Whatever.

Elsa frowns and continues.

ELSA: We need to stay hidden as much as possible. However, if anyone happens to recognize either of us–

ANNA: (interrupts, annoyed) The official story is that we left Arendelle to ask other countries’ assistance in rebuilding our harbor, which was decimated by a tragic, accidental fire.

Elsa puffs some air out of her mouth in frustration at Anna’s flippant attitude. There’s a knock at the door.

ELSA: Come in.

Admiral Joleifsøn enters, dressed in common clothes instead of his uniform.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Lieutenant Brevik and I leave for the capital now, Your Majesty. There will be two men on lookout at all times, one in the crow’s nest and the other on deck. I suggest everyone else stay in their current positions until we resume our voyage.

ELSA: Understood.

She gives Anna a prompting look.

Anna sees Elsa’s glance and gives Admiral Joleifsøn an exaggerated salute.

ANNA: Yessir!

Elsa narrows her eyes a bit, but the admiral salutes in return before exiting. Elsa and Anna watch until the door closes, then Elsa turns to Anna.

ELSA: Really?

ANNA: What?

Anna pouts as she finally resumes a normal posture. Elsa merely rolls her eyes, then sits down in a large stuffed chair with a book. Anna begins to play a game with Olaf.

[Montage of quick, fade-transition cuts:] It gets progressively darker, and Anna looks increasingly bored and restless. After the last cut, Elsa is asleep in the chair with Olaf asleep at her feet, while Anna is lying on the bed, clearly awake. Anna rolls to her side and watches the two for a moment, then she stealthily sneaks to the door and opens it.

After looking back to check that they’re still sleeping, Anna exits, softly closing the door behind her.

GUARD 1: Princess Anna.

Anna jumps in surprise.

GUARD 1 [CONT’D]: Please return to the cabin. Queen Elsa’s orders.

ANNA: (whispers) Psh, she’s asleep. She won’t even know I’m gone. Besides, I’m just going to check up on Kristoff and Sven.

She descends the stairs. Below deck, the crew quarters and galley are near the stern, while a set of horse stalls [[for officers’ mounts]] are near the bow [[the stalls end where the bow starts to taper, and the narrower part of the bow is used for storage]]. Anna goes to the first stall on the left, where Kristoff and Sven are asleep. [A perceptive viewer might notice the head of a familiar golden stallion feeding from the door-mounted trough in the last stall of that row.]

Anna watches her fiancé for a moment, then releases a love-struck sigh. This wakes Sven [who is looking rather ill], which wakes Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: (groggy) Mm? Anna?

ANNA: Hi.

KRISTOFF: What are you doing?

ANNA: I’m bored.

Kristoff looks slightly annoyed.

KRISTOFF: So you woke us up to... entertain you?

ANNA: No, just talk.

KRISTOFF: About what?

ANNA: Uhhhhh... stuff?

Kristoff sighs.

KRISTOFF: Anna, it’s late and Sven’s not feeling well.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D, AS SVEN]: I hate boats.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I know, buddy.

Anna pats Sven.

ANNA: (to Sven) I hope you feel better. (to Kristoff) Sorry I woke you two. Go back to sleep.

KRISTOFF: You should do the same. You’ll need your rest for whatever’s ahead of us.

Anna gives a small smile.

ANNA: You’re right. Goodnight. I love you.

KRISTOFF: (with a yawn) Love you too. Goodnight.

Anna climbs the stairs as Kristoff and Sven settle down again. Once Anna is back on deck, she lingers there, staring at the stars.

ELSA [OFF-SCREEN]: (hisses) Anna!

Anna looks toward the cabin to see Elsa hiding behind the partially-open cabin door.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Come inside this instant!

Anna doesn’t move.

ANNA: (whines) Come on, Elsa, it’s the middle of the night and we’re not even near the city.

Elsa throws on a hooded cloak, marches out to Anna, and grabs her wrist.

ELSA: Anna, we discussed this. Now come inside. That’s an order.

Anna rips her hand away.

ANNA: You don’t get to boss me around!

OLAF: What’s going on?

Olaf is between the two sisters, having slipped in unnoticed.

ELSA: Nothing, Olaf.

Kristoff pokes his head above the hatchway.

KRISTOFF: ‘Nothing’ sounds an awful lot like ‘arguing’ to me.

Olaf gasps in horror.

OLAF: You two are arguing?!

ELSA: We’re not arguing.

ANNA: Oh, we’re arguing!

Olaf gasps again, looking at Anna.

Elsa throws her hands up.

ELSA: Fine, we’re arguing!

Olaf gasps more dramatically as he looks at Elsa.

ANNA: In fact, I’d say we’re _fighting_!

Olaf gasps so dramatically that he faints [falling on his back as he does so]. Anna and Elsa glare at each other until Kristoff’s laughter diverts their attention.

ANNA: You think this is _funny_?!

Kristoff tries to control his laughter.

KRISTOFF: A little. I mean, I’ve never seen you two really argue before.

ELSA: Well if _Anna_ would just stay inside as we agreed, there wouldn’t _be_ any argument.

ANNA: And if _Elsa_ would stop being so _controlling_ , she’d realize there’s no reason to hide.

KRISTOFF: (mutters to Sven) I wish I had some popcorn.

Sven sticks his tongue out, looking repulsed by the mention of food.

ELSA: Kristoff, please explain to your _fiancée_ that as both her elder _and_ her queen, she has to do as I say.

Elsa crosses her arms.

ANNA: Kristoff, tell your _future sister-in-law_ that we’re not _in_ Arendelle, and even if we were, that doesn’t mean she has the right to treat me like a prisoner!

Anna stamps her foot.

Kristoff holds up his hands.

KRISTOFF: Oh no, I’m not getting in the middle of this.

Each sister looks toward a guard [Anna looks at the one in the crow’s nest while Elsa looks at the one near the ship’s wheel]. Both guards turn away from the sisters.

Kristoff chuckles.

KRISTOFF: See? Nobody wants to get involved in a family fight.

OLAF: What about that guy?

The three look at the snowman, who is still lying on the deck and is pointing up at one of the cliffs. All look up to see a silhouette standing on the edge of the cliff.

Elsa pulls Anna behind one of the masts while the men tense up and get low, prepared for a threat. The figure doesn’t move. A couple minutes [[or a few seconds, for movie convenience/pacing]] pass with no sound but the wind.

The silhouette has its left hand near its neck and its right hand on its chest while looking down at the waves and rocks below. [[The ship is out of the line of sight, behind and left of the cliff.]] After a moment, the hands drop and there is slight movement. [[It’s too dark and far away for the characters to see, but the person is putting gloves on.]] The figure then looks up at the sky for moment before stepping off the ledge.


	6. Act I, Part 5 [part 6 of 27]

## Act I (cont'd)

[Simultaneously:] Anna screams. Kristoff jumps up to the deck and Sven pokes his head through the hatchway. Elsa hurls a ball of magic toward the base of the cliff.

The magic energy ball explodes into a huge, deep, fluffy snowbank. The falling figure _PLOOF!_ s into the snow.

Kristoff turns to Sven.

KRISTOFF: Did you see that, Sven?

Sven nods.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Okay, go fetch!

Kristoff points to the snowbank. Sven races off, Elsa creating a snow path for him before he jumps off the ship [[or, for movie convenience, the snowbank already reaches the edge of the deck, or is within jumping distance]].

The humans regroup in the center of the deck. Elsa and Anna help Olaf to his feet as the men stand in front of them [[so as to put themselves between the women and the unknown]]. The rest of the crew rushes on deck [[anywhere from two to eleven more men (making the crew five to fourteen men total, not counting the admiral) – it would all depend on the size of the ship]].

Sven reaches the indent in the snow, uses his teeth to pull a man out by the back of the shirt, and carries the man back to the ship. [The man is covered in snow, plus is somewhat obscured due to the way Sven is carrying him.] Sven sets the man down, then wags his tail.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Good boy, Sven.

The men [the two guards and the few of the previously-sleeping crew] aim their weapons at the snowy human heap, prepared to defend the royals from a sudden attack. Elsa and Anna defiantly push through the gaps in their human shield (Anna more forcefully than Elsa). The guards move off to the side, still on point.

OLAF: Is he alive?

Elsa whisks away the snowbank and the snow covering the rescued man. His eyes are closed and he hasn’t moved. Elsa and Anna both peer at the newly-revealed figure.

ELSA: Is that...

Anna narrows her eyes and growls.

ANNA: _Hans._

Hans is unconscious, barely breathing. [He is wearing commoner clothes, mid-calf-high boots, and work gloves.] Elsa delivers a fine but forceful spray of ice to his face, which jolts him awake. He rolls over, coughing and rubbing his face. When he regains his bearings, he looks up at the group glaring down at him. He is shocked for a split-second, then releases a hollow, bitter laugh.

HANS: I must say, I expected fire and brimstone, but ice and snow is indeed more appropriate.

ELSA: You’re not dead, Hans.

ANNA: _Unfortunately._

Hans sits up.

HANS: By all means, feel free to rectify that.

He looks at Elsa as he taps his chest (over his heart).

HANS [CONT’D]: A sharp icicle should do the job easily.

He glances at Anna, then back to Elsa.

HANS [CONT’D]: Or perhaps you’d prefer the less direct method of causing me to freeze from the inside out?

Elsa looks hurt as Anna defensively steps in front of her sister.

ANNA: That was an accident!

Hans raises an eyebrow.

HANS: It didn’t _sound_ like an accident.

ANNA: What do you mean?! I told you...

She trails off as she recalls exactly what she said to Hans [[when they were reunited in the first movie and Anna was demanding Hans kiss her]].

ANNA [CONT’D]: Uh... oooh... W-well, it doesn’t matter! It’s not like that would have changed what you did!

Hans shrugs.

HANS: We’ll never know, now will we?

He starts to stand. The crew tenses up, ready to fire [if they have a weapon] or jump him [if they have no weapon].

HANS [CONT’D]: Go ahead.

He stands and advances on an armed guard.

HANS [CONT’D]: Shoot me.

Kristoff gets between the guard and Hans.

KRISTOFF: Everyone take it easy. Let’s not do anything foolish.

Hans chuckles.

HANS: Like putting Arendelle’s ruler _and_ only other heir to the throne on the same ship?

He looks over his shoulder at the two sisters as he speaks.

ANNA: (angry) Elsa just _saved your **life**_ after you were _stupid_ enough to fall off that _cliff_. You could at _least_ show a _little **gratitude**_.

Hans scoffs and turns away from Anna [back toward Kristoff and the guard], eyes downcast.

HANS: (mutters) I have _nothing_ to be grateful for.

KRISTOFF: (shocked realization) _You **jumped**._

ANNA & ELSA: What?

KRISTOFF: (to the sisters) He stepped off the cliff on purpose.

Anna and Elsa look at each other, notes of guilt, worry, and pity showing on both their faces.

ANNA: (softer tone) Hans?

ELSA: Is that true?

Hans fully turns around to face the sisters, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

HANS: Even if it is, why do you care? Of all the people who would celebrate my death, you two are at the top of the list.

ANNA: (offended) We would not! ... Are not... Ugh, we wouldn’t be _happy_ if you died!

Elsa nods in agreement.

ELSA: If we wanted you dead, I would have sentenced you to death in Arendelle, or recommended the death sentence to your father upon your return.

HANS: (mutters) Foolish sentimental women.

Elsa’s expression hardens.

ELSA: Trust me, there was no _mercy_ involved in sparing your life.

ANNA: We decided that you losing your position of power, and living with that every day, was a more fitting punishment.

As soon as Anna says “position of power,” Hans repeats her, though no one notices.

HANS: (to himself) ‘Position of power’?

He snickers softly as Anna finishes her sentence.

ELSA: That’s why I’m glad I saved you.

Elsa quickly binds Hans’ wrists and ankles in ice shackles. Hans looks more annoyed than surprised.

ELSA [CONT’D]: We wouldn’t want you to take the easy way out.

Kristoff walks to Anna, giving Hans a shove as he passes.

The guards shift slightly to stay trained on Hans. Hans smirks.

HANS: So what are you going to do with me?

ANNA: Put you back in prison, of course.

HANS: I’m sure the palace guards would be far more curious as to why the rulers of a foreign nation were lurking along the coastline.

ANNA: (to Elsa) Maybe we can just toss him overboard. By the time he gets back to the city, we’ll be long gone.

CREWMAN 1: (murmurs) Your Highness, there’s no shore from here to port. It’s more than a half-hour by rowboat. There’s no chance anyone could swim there before tiring and drowning.

KRISTOFF: Maybe we can sail past the harbor and _then_ toss him overboard.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: No, that leaves him unattended. He could alert someone who would pursue us.

ELSA: Or he could return to the cliff.

Elsa wrings her hands as everyone starts to realize how unfavorable the situation is.

CREWMAN 2: What if we dock, and a couple of us take him to the police, acting like we found him trying to sneak aboard our ship? The police would surely recognize him, and take anything he says as lies to save his own skin.

ANNA: That would take too much time. We can’t fall any farther behind.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: We should just lock him in the brig and forget about him until our mission is complete.

Anna wrinkles her nose.

ANNA: I don’t want _him_ on our ship!

KRISTOFF: Me either!

ELSA: I know, I know... but I don’t think we have another option.

Just then, the admiral’s rowboat rounds the bend.

ANNA: Admiral Joleifsøn!

The rowboat reaches the ship. The admiral and lieutenant climb aboard the vessel as two seamen work to hoist the rowboat back on board. The main heroes rush to the admiral. A few men continue to stand guard over Hans, who has been watching [[but not hearing]] everything.

The admiral notices the guards surrounding Hans, and turns to Elsa.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Was there trouble, Your Majesty?

ELSA: Nothing we couldn’t handle, Admiral. Just tell us what you’ve learned.

She glances at Hans, then pulls Kristoff and Anna closer to Admiral Joleifsøn.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Quietly, please.

The admiral nods.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: The design on the cuff link is used exclusively by the Westergaards.

The main heroes’ faces show no recognition of the name.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN [CONT’D]: The royal family of the Southern Isles.

Everyone [except Admiral Joleifsøn and Lieutenant Brevik] immediately looks at Hans.

HANS: (with fake surprise) Done deliberating already?

Elsa takes the cuff link and glove from Admiral Joleifsøn, walks over to Hans, and holds the objects in front of his face.

ELSA: What can you tell us about these?

Hans immediately turns his head without looking at the items.

HANS: You’re crazy if you think I’m getting involved with _you two_ again.

Anna releases an exasperated groan.

ANNA: We don’t have time for this!

She claps her hands and addresses the crew.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Alright, people, let’s get a move on! Valtare, raise the anchor! Guivi, lower the sails!

Admiral Joleifsøn nods to Captain Magnvald, who starts barking orders.

KRISTOFF: Come on, Sven, let’s get out of their way.

Kristoff leads Sven down the staircase.

Hans still has his head turned. Elsa gives an annoyed sigh before pocketing the glove and cuff link.

GUARD 1: What should we do with him, Your Majesty?

ELSA: Captain Magnvald was right: lock him in the brig. We’ll deal with him when we’re done.

Two guards take Hans by the arms and roughly guide him to the staircase, with a third guard following behind.


	7. Act I, Part 6 [part 7 of 27]

## Act I (cont'd)

The quartet starts to descend the steps. Kristoff is getting Sven settled in his stall. [Sven is lying down while Kristoff fluffs a pile of hay.] Frantic whinnying can be heard from one of the other stalls.

As soon as Hans hears the whinnying, he begins listening intently. After a couple seconds, he shows a glimmer of recognition, but immediately hides it.

HANS: (projects his voice to Kristoff) One of the horses is upset.

Kristoff stands up to glare at Hans.

KRISTOFF: It’s not your concern.

HANS: It’s not good to leave the creature in such a state. The open sea will only make it worse. Someone ought to calm him before we set sail.

Kristoff realizes Hans has a point.

KRISTOFF: (grumbles) I’ll take care of it.

Kristoff walks the few steps to the end stall as the group reaches the bottom of the stairs.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (to the horse) What’s wrong?

He unlocks the stall door.

 _THWACK!_ The horse barrels out of the stall, the door smacking Kristoff aside. The stallion gallops down the aisle, heading straight for the four men.

GUARD 2: **_Look out!_**

The three guards dive out of the way, fearing they’ll be trampled. Hans doesn’t move. The horse stops right in front of Hans and nuzzles his face.

Hans laughs softly, a mix of disbelief and joy. He strokes the horse’s coat as best he can with his shackled hands.

HANS: (whispers) Sitron.

Sitron snorts happily.

Anguish creeps its way into Hans’ expression, and he rests his forehead against Sitron’s snout.

Kristoff and Sven are watching from Sven’s stall. The guards are on the opposite side, unsure what to do. Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Admiral Joleifsøn are watching from the top of the stairs.

ANNA: (whispers to the admiral) Why do we have his horse?

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: (softly) I don’t know. We brought a few extra horses from home. I asked the stable boy to pick reliable ones with high endurance.

ELSA: (whispers) Hans’ horse has been in the palace stable since last summer, and no one’s noticed?

The ship begins to move and Admiral Joleifsøn walks away. No one [[in-movie]] sees Olaf descend the steps. Olaf tugs on Hans’ pant leg.

OLAF: Excuse me.

Hans looks down with a confused expression, which doesn’t change much when he sees Olaf. Olaf smiles at Hans.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!

He holds his arms open for a hug.

HANS: (bewildered) Um...

Olaf stares at Hans expectantly.

HANS [CONT’D]: ... Good for you?

ANNA: (calls down the stairs) Don’t bother with _him_ , Olaf. He’d rather kick you than hug you.

Olaf gasps and turns back to Hans.

OLAF: Is that true?

HANS: I wouldn’t kick you for no reason, but I wouldn’t want to hug you either.

Olaf is clearly confused as to how someone could possibly _not_ want to hug.

OLAF: Don’t be silly, everyone loves warm hugs!

He notices Hans’ shackles.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Oh, but you can’t kick _or_ hug with that ice on your hands and feet!

Elsa is inspired with an idea. She waves her hand, and the shackles disappear. Hans looks up at her in surprise.

ANNA: (hisses) What’re you doing?

ELSA: (murmurs) Trust me. (louder, to Hans) Olaf won’t leave you alone unless he gets his hug.

Hans looks from Elsa to Olaf, then back to Elsa.

HANS: Are you going to re-shackle me afterwards?

ANNA: (scoffs) _Duh._

Hans holds his wrists out.

HANS: Then let’s just skip the hug altogether.

OLAF: (shocked) What?

He turns to Anna and Elsa with a pleading face.

OLAF [CONT’D]: We have to show Hans that hugs are the best thing ever!

ANNA: (mutters) He sure is persistent.

ELSA: (giggles) Yeah, just like you.

Elsa begins to descend the steps. Anna follows.

ELSA [CONT’D]: (to Hans) Here are your choices: Give Olaf a hug right now, or have him as your cell-mate for the rest of the voyage.

OLAF: (“whispers” to Kristoff) What’s a cell-mate?

KRISTOFF: You and Hans would have a sleepover.

Olaf squeals in delight

OLAF: Then we could hug lots and lots! Ooo, and play games, and read stories–

Hans looks nauseated.

HANS: (interrupts Olaf) _Okay!_ Alright, I’ll hug him now.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff snicker.

OLAF: Yay!

HANS: (sternly) _One_ hug.

Olaf holds out his arms. Hans grimaces, kneels on one knee, and awkwardly puts his arms around Olaf, barely touching him. Olaf throws his arms around Hans’ neck. Hans immediately tries to pull away.

HANS [CONT’D]: We’re done.

Olaf hangs on to Hans neck as he stands, leaving the snowman’s bottom half on the floor while the torso [with head] clings to Hans.

OLAF: That wasn’t _one_ hug, that was like, _half_ a hug...

Hans looks perturbed and pries Olaf off. However, Olaf’s arms pop out and remain around Hans’ neck. Mortified, Hans tosses Olaf at Anna (who catches him) and quickly flicks the arms off with a shudder.

OLAF [CONT’D]: (didn’t stop talking while Hans did this) ... Or a third, probably closer to a quarter... What’s smaller than one-quarter of a hug?

ELSA: Never mind that, Olaf, let’s get you back together.

The trio kneels down to collect Olaf’s pieces and rebuild him.

Olaf looks around and finally realizes he’s in pieces.

OLAF: Oh, ha! (to Hans) I’ll let you go this time, but you owe me three-quarters of a hug! I keep a ledger! (to the sisters) Someone needs to teach him how to hug properly!

Anna laughs.

ANNA: Olaf, you’re the only person in the world who _wants_ to hug him.

The three humans chuckle. They are focused on Olaf and don’t notice Hans flinch at Anna’s words. Hans turns away from the group [and now faces the audience], and deep sorrow crosses his face before he shakes it off. He begins walking toward Sitron’s stall and clicks his tongue for Sitron to follow, which he does.

The group finishes reassembling Olaf.

Anna looks around.

ANNA: Where’d that snake go?

OLAF: There was a snake in here?!

KRISTOFF: (ignores Olaf) Last stall on the left.

Elsa holds a finger to her lips. She silently walks down the aisle to the stall and peeks in.

Hans is brushing Sitron’s coat.

HANS: What do you want?

He says this without turning or averting his eyes.

Elsa clears her throat and stands straight.

ELSA: You’re our prisoner. You have to be locked in the brig.

Hans pauses for a moment, then pats Sitron and hangs the brush on the wall.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Unless, of course...

Hans turns to Elsa.

HANS: (flatly) I agree to help you.

ELSA: You catch on quickly.

Hans shows no emotion.

HANS: What are the terms?

ELSA: If you assist us in completing our quest, including, but not limited to, telling us everything you know about the items in our possession, then you may spend the voyage with your horse, instead of behind bars. Still under guard, of course. Any sign of treachery, and you’re in the brig. No exceptions, no second chances.

HANS: What happens when your little adventure is over?

ELSA: We return both of you to the Southern Isles.

Hans doesn’t hesitate.

HANS: No deal.

ELSA: (indignant) Why? Surely you’re not holding out for a pardon, because you can forget about–

HANS: (interrupts Elsa) Sitron stays in Arendelle.

ELSA: ... What?

HANS: When this expedition is finished, you can do whatever you want with me. But you have to take Sitron back to Arendelle, and... and treat him well, as you have been.

ELSA: I’m sorry, I’m confused. You _don’t_ want Sitron to stay with you?

Hans grimaces.

HANS: Sitron’s been my horse since he was a foal. My brothers would sell him at the first opportunity.

ELSA: I... I see.

She regains her business tone.

ELSA [CONT’D]: We have a deal, then?

HANS: I want it in writing.

ELSA: Very well.

She motions for Hans to follow her.


	8. Act I, Part 7 [part 8 of 27]

## Act I (cont'd)

[Transition to...] Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, Hans, and Admiral Joleifsøn are in the admiral’s cabin.

Elsa presses her seal into melted wax on a document bearing her, Hans’, and Admiral Joleifsøn’s signatures.

ELSA: It’s official.

ANNA: Finally! Now start talking!

Hans raises an unimpressed eyebrow at Anna. Elsa pulls the cuff link and glove from her pocket and hands them to Hans. Hans studies the cuff link.

HANS: This design is exclusive to the Westergaard family.

Anna groans.

ANNA: We know that already!

Hans throws an annoyed glance in her direction before returning his eyes to the cuff link.

HANS: It’s possible it’s a counterfeit, but counterfeiting the royal coat of arms is punishable by death in the Southern Isles. Plus, making a cuff link, of all things, would be quite odd.

He looks up at the group.

HANS [CONT’D]: Tell me how and where you found this. That should clarify whether or not it’s the genuine article.

ANNA: (evasively) We found it in Arendelle.

Hans sighs, irritated.

HANS: Look, obviously something happened recently, otherwise you would have assumed I lost this last year. So you can either tell me exactly what’s going on, or you can do this yourself. Your choice.

There is silence as the Arendelle natives exchange looks, wordlessly debating Hans’ ultimatum.

KRISTOFF: There was an intruder in the castle. He escaped, but Anna managed to rip those–

He motions to the objects in Hans’ hands.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: –off of him.

Hans frowns.

HANS: Even if this intruder was one of my brothers, I’m not privy to their comings and goings. I have no way of knowing which one it was.

Anna crosses her arms.

ANNA: Well it can’t be _that_ hard, unless they _all_ can shoot flames from their hands.

Hans is shocked and visibly pales. The others see his reaction and move closer, anticipating an answer.

ELSA: You know who it is.

Hans glances at her, still visibly shaken. He drops the glove and cuff link on the admiral’s desk and walks to the window. He stares out at the moonlit sea, folding his arms over his chest and unconsciously rubbing his left side with his right hand.

Everyone watches him, afraid to break the tense silence. Whatever Hans is going to tell them will not be good news.

Hans’ eyes glaze over and his breathing rate increases, along with his breaths becoming more shallow and uneven.

Elsa recognizes the signs of a panic attack. She slowly but obviously walks over to Hans, purposely making her footsteps heard. She clears her throat, then speaks loudly enough to get his attention (but not so loud as to startle him).

ELSA [CONT’D]: _Hans._

Hans snaps out of his trance. He quickly calms himself before turning back toward the room.

HANS: Derrick is my youngest older brother, son number twelve of thirteen. He was born with the ability to conjure fire out of thin air, though no one knew that at first. He caused half-a-dozen minor fires in the castle before our father had the sense to seek the advice of sorcerers. They quickly realized that his hands were the source of the flames, and he was forced to wear enchanted gloves from then on.

Hans retrieves the glove from the desk and turns it inside-out. There are a few different symbols on the interior, stitched with pale thread.

HANS [CONT’D]: The sorcerers sewed magic runes into the fabric. These runes neutralized his powers and prevented him from removing the gloves himself. When he was a toddler, they began to train him to control his power, since it seemed to be triggered by anger. These methods kept him in check until he was seventeen.

ANNA: What happened?

HANS: One of his gloves accidentally came off during a scuffle. He proceeded to intentionally burn his adversary half-to-death.

There are varying degrees of horrified expressions/gasps from everyone else.

HANS [CONT’D]: Our father was able to conceal the episode, but he knew he might not be so lucky in the future. Having Derrick around was too much of a risk. The day after the incident, Derrick was named the Southern Isles’ ambassador to Africa. It was his job to foster alliances with as many nations as possible. Of course, that was just the cover story. The truth was that he was exiled from the Southern Isles. He was sent to a remote island territory under the watch of the local soldiers and sorcerers. That was nine years ago. No one’s seen him since.

ANNA: Until two nights ago.

Hans sits in a chair.

HANS: You caught him in your castle. Do you know what his goal was? Thievery? Assassination?

Elsa lowers her hood, revealing her hair to Hans.

ELSA: Perhaps both.

Hans blinks in surprise.

ANNA: He had this magic gem that was draining Elsa’s powers.

ELSA: Thankfully, Anna interrupted him before he could finish.

KRISTOFF: We have a special compass that tracks the gem.

Elsa shows the compass to Hans.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: If we can get it back, we can restore Elsa’s powers.

HANS: So why the detour to the Southern Isles?

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: I recognized the crest on the cuff link as a variation of the Southern Isles flag. I insisted we investigate the lead.

ANNA: Ye~ah, sorry I gave everyone a hard time about that.

ELSA: It’s alright, you just didn’t want us to risk losing the trail and having nothing to show for it.

KRISTOFF: I’m just glad everything worked out.

Admiral Joleifsøn pulls a chart from a box in the corner of the room and unrolls it on his desk.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: (to Hans) Can you pinpoint where Prince Derrick was sent?

Hans nods and points to a small island off the coast of Africa.

HANS: Malanea, in the Gulf of Guinea. I doubt he’d return there, though. If he went through the trouble of escaping, he surely has another destination.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Well, should we lose the compass trail, at least we’ll have another lead. I’ll inform Captain Magnvald of this.

Admiral Joleifsøn leaves the cabin.

Hans turns to the others.

HANS: If there’s nothing else, I’d like to retire for the night.

Elsa nods. Hans exits the cabin. The guard standing outside the door follows him.

When the door is closed, Elsa releases a long sigh and sinks into the chair.

KRISTOFF: (to Elsa) Are you sure we can trust him?

ELSA: Of course I’m not.

She sighs again.

ELSA [CONT’D]: I mean, he certainly _seemed_ genuine, but–

ANNA: –but he’s a good actor. This could all be a hoax to get him out of the Southern Isles so he can disappear forever.

KRISTOFF: (mutters) If he _stayed_ gone, that actually might not be so bad.

Elsa rubs her temples.

ELSA: We’ll just have to keep a close watch on him. That’s all we can do for now.

**End of Act I.**


	9. Act II, Part 1 [part 9 of 27]

## Act II

[Transition to...] The ship sails down a very wide river. [[This is the Centre Channel, a fictional river that cuts through Europe from the North Sea to the Mediterranean Sea (because otherwise they would have to sail around Europe and that would be far too long for the plot)]].

It’s early afternoon. Hans is standing by the railing near the bow, staring at the water. A crewman stands guard a few paces off. Elsa and Anna are standing near the cabin having a conversation. [Olaf is in the main cabin, forbidden from being outside during the daytime due to both the sun and the chance of being seen. Elsa has her hair covered by a decorative scarf.]

ANNA: –Valtare says there’s a pastry shop that has _the_ best muffins! We should stop there on our way home!

Elsa’s expression goes from amused to worried.

ELSA: If we make it home.

ANNA: Hey, don’t think like that! We have to be positive!

Elsa smiles weakly.

ELSA: I know, but maybe we should change the subject.

ANNA: Fine, okay.

She pauses to think.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Uh, um, hm...

She puts her hands in her pockets and pulls out some spare hair ribbons with her left hand.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Ooo!

She plucks a ribbon from the pile with her right hand.

ANNA [CONT’D]: I’ll throw this ribbon into the wind, and whatever it lands on will be our next topic.

Elsa chuckles.

ELSA: It’s most likely to fly into the water.

ANNA: You never know!

Anna tosses the ribbon up into the air. The breeze carries it to Hans’ shoulder. It sticks for a moment before Hans reflexively brushes it away [[thinking it to be an insect]]. The ribbon flies into the river.

Both sisters see this, but Anna doesn’t like it.

ANNA [CONT’D]: You were right Elsa, it headed straight for the wat–

ELSA: (softly interrupts) I wonder what he’s thinking.

She’s still staring at Hans, and talking to herself more than Anna.

Anna’s eyes widen.

ANNA: What? No! Say, the channel is _the_ most beautiful shade of blue, don’t you agree?

Elsa gives Anna a sideways look.

ELSA: Come on, Anna, aren’t you the least bit curious about what’s happened to him this past year?

Anna crosses her arms defiantly.

ANNA: No!

Elsa raises an eyebrow at her.

Anna tries to ignore Elsa, but breaks in seconds.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Okay, yeah, maybe a little.

Elsa looks triumphant at her “win” before becoming solemn and returning her eyes to Hans.

ELSA: He tried to end his life. Did something specific occur that drove him to do so? Or was it a slow buildup, and last night he hit his breaking point?

ANNA: Is it our fault?

Elsa snaps her head toward her sister.

ELSA: How would it be our fault?

ANNA: We sent him home.

Elsa still looks confused.

ANNA [CONT’D]: At your coronation ball, he told me that three of his brothers pretended he was literally invisible for two years. What if they did far worse when we sent him home in disgrace?

Elsa considers this, then shakes her head.

ELSA: Even if that’s true, we had no way of knowing how his family would react. Yes, we assumed they would punish him, since the scandal was public knowledge. But we had no reason to think they would do something so horrible that he would try to kill himself. Besides, this is all theoretical. We have no idea what actually happened. It’s entirely possible he simply got tired of being a prisoner instead of a prince.

Anna nods.

ANNA: You’re right, Elsa.

Elsa nods in return.

However, both sisters’ gazes drift back to the ex-prince. Hans hasn’t moved. [The camera moves/cuts to have Hans in the foreground and the sisters in the background.] 

ANNA [CONT’D]: Elsa?

In view of the audience [but not the sisters], Hans gently removes his left glove.

Kristoff pokes his head above the hatchway [[having been below deck with Sven]].

ELSA: Hm?

Holding the glove in his right hand, Hans runs his now-bare thumb along the inside of the cuff.

Kristoff sees the two sisters, but they don’t notice him.

ANNA: What if we find out that his family _has_ been hurting him? What then?

Hans’ movement is all done robotically, as though this is a common habit, while he continues to absent-mindedly stare at the water.

Kristoff follows the sisters’ line of sight to Hans, which baffles him.

ELSA: I... I don’t know.

Kristoff climbs the stairs to the deck and approaches the girls.

Anna jumps slightly as she finally notices Kristoff.

ANNA: (cheerfully) Hi! How’s Sven’s seasickness?

Kristoff doesn’t return her smile.

KRISTOFF: Better, for now. My turn to ask a question. Why were you two staring so intently at that traitor’s backside?

Anna waves her hand nonchalantly.

ANNA: We were just talking.

KRISTOFF: About his backside?

Anna wrinkles her nose in disgust.

ANNA: Ew, no.

ELSA: We’re theorizing.

KRISTOFF: About–

ANNA: (interrupts) You say ‘backside’ one more time and I’ll have Elsa freeze yours.

Elsa suppresses a giggle.

ELSA: Nothing like that at all, Kristoff.

Kristoff looks skeptical.

KRISTOFF: Even so...

Kristoff walks across the deck to Hans. Hans hears the approaching footsteps and re-gloves his left hand.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Don’t you have something to do besides loiter around?

Hans gives Kristoff a flat glance, then returns his eyes to the river.

HANS: I offered my services to Captain Magnvald. He said his crew has everything well in hand.

KRISTOFF: Why don’t you tend to your horse?

HANS: I already did.

KRISTOFF: When?

HANS: At dawn, before you awoke.

KRISTOFF: Well, I’m sure he could use a walk on deck while the weather’s nice.

Hans shoots Kristoff another side glance as the nearby guard scolds Kristoff.

STEFFEN: Ay, don’t be jinxing us, ya dolt!

Hans smirks as Kristoff frowns.

HANS: You needn’t worry about Sitron. He and I have a routine.

Kristoff grunts.

KRISTOFF: Don’t get too comfortable here, traitor.

HANS: You needn’t worry about that, either.

Hans gives a slight nod toward the sisters.

HANS [CONT’D]: Why don’t you go socialize with Arendelle’s high and mighty? Perhaps if you impress them with your service, they’ll promote you to royal coachman.

Kristoff smirks.

KRISTOFF: (haughtily) Shows what you know. I’m Anna’s _fiancé_.

Hans is taken aback for a moment, then turns to Anna.

HANS: (loudly) Are you _actually **engaged**_ to this–

He motions to Kristoff.

HANS [CONT’D]: –stable boy?

ANNA: (shouts) He’s the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer!

Elsa frantically shushes Anna, terrified that someone somewhere heard that.

Hans is clearly both unimpressed and bemused by Anna’s declaration.

HANS: _Oh_ , my _mistake_.

KRISTOFF: Even if I was just a ‘stable boy,’ I’d still be better than _you_.

Hans flashes a strange smile before turning back to his original position.

HANS: (murmurs) Sometimes a fallen prince is better than a mighty king.

Kristoff shrugs and shakes his head dismissively. He's done conversing with his fiancée’s ex-fiancé. He rejoins Anna and Elsa.

KRISTOFF: (to Elsa) You know, just because you agreed to let him sleep in his horse’s stall doesn’t mean he should be free to wander the ship.

Elsa nods toward the guard.

ELSA: Steffen’s keeping an eye on him. No need to fret.

KRISTOFF: Every moment he’s free is reason to worry.

Kristoff descends the staircase, returning to Sven.


	10. Act II, Part 2 [part 10 of 27]

## Act II (cont'd)

[Fade transition to...] Anna and Elsa are sitting at a little table that’s been brought onto the deck.

Anna slams a checker down on the board.

ANNA: King me!

ELSA: No need to be so violent about it.

She gently adds a piece to the existing one.

ANNA: What’s the point of playing a game if you can’t be excited when you win?

ELSA: You haven’t won yet.

Elsa makes a move.

ELSA [CONT’D]: How about simply enjoying the game?

Anna quickly makes her move.

ANNA: It’s more fun if you win, though.

Elsa smirks as she considers her move. She makes it.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Hah!

She jumps the last three of Elsa’s pieces.

ANNA [CONT’D]: I win again! That makes it two to one!

She resets the board.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Let’s keep going. Best three out of five?

Elsa smiles.

ELSA: I’m sure you’ll win, Anna.

HANS: (from across the deck) Of course she will, if you keep letting her.

Elsa glares at Hans over her shoulder. Anna gasps and points an accusatory finger at Elsa.

ANNA: Is that true?! Have you been going easy on me?!

Elsa turns to Anna with an innocent face.

ELSA: Don’t be ridiculous, Anna. He’s just trying to instigate an argument to drive us apart. Our sibling bond is stronger than that!

Elsa smiles. Anna looks from Elsa, to Hans, to Elsa, to Hans, and back to Elsa.

ANNA: You _were_ losing on purpose! Admit it!

Elsa groans.

ELSA: Fine, fine. But it’s in the big sister rule book, you know. ‘Always let your little sister win in board games, races, and chocolate consumption.’

Anna gasps in horror.

ANNA: So even my truffle-eating record is bogus?!

Anna straightens her back, a serious look on her face.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Alright, _sister_ , it’s a clean slate from here! Starting with this match, no more holding back against me, got it?

Elsa smirks deviously.

ELSA: Well, if you _insist_.

They begin a new game. Hans watches for a minute before looking out at the water, a bemused smile on his face.

[Transition to...] It’s late morning on the next day. The group continues to sail south. Anna, Elsa, and Olaf are inside the cabin. Anna is helping Elsa into bed.

ELSA: You don’t have to leave the cabin if you don’t want to... and you don’t have to stay inside if you don’t want to…

ANNA: Don’t worry about me! You just focus on feeling better!

ELSA: I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me.

OLAF: You were probably out in the sun too long yesterday.

ANNA: And the fact that you’re sleeping in the chair so I can have the bed isn’t helping, I’m sure.

ELSA: Perhaps...

ANNA: You need to stay in bed all day. No sun or walking around. Got that?

ELSA: (amused) Alright. (serious) Just stay out of trouble, alright?

ANNA: No problem!

ELSA: That means stay away from Hans.

ANNA: Pft, like I’d want to go near _him_ anyway!

OLAF: Well, if you do, remind him that he owes me–

ANNA: (interrupts, amused) –three-quarters of a hug. I know.

Anna emerges from the cabin. She spots Hans on deck, in the same place he was yesterday, staring out at the distant shore. She sticks her tongue out at his back, then goes below deck.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (perky) Hellooooo~!

Kristoff and Sven are sound asleep. Anna frowns and blows air at her bangs in annoyance. She unconsciously fiddles with one of her braids, which brushes her cheek. She is struck with an idea. Anna enters the stall and kneels by Kristoff. She begins to tickle his face with the hair at the end of her braid. Kristoff snorts and flinches, but doesn’t fully wake up.

KRISTOFF: (mostly asleep) Knock it off, Sven.

ANNA: (offended) Excuse _you_ , this is your _fiancée_.

Kristoff jolts awake. Sven half-opens his eyes.

KRISTOFF: (confused) Huh? What?

He rubs his eyes and looks at Anna. He obviously did not sleep well.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (with a yawn) Oh, hi, Anna.

ANNA: Good morning! So, what do you want to do today? Play shuffleboard? Fish? Jump rope?

Kristoff yawns.

KRISTOFF: (as the yawn ends) Sorry, Anna, I was up and down all night with Sven.

ANNA: (disappointed) Oh. (fake cheerfulness) Well, that’s okay. You get some sleep.

Kristoff gives a tired smile.

KRISTOFF: Thanks, Anna.

Sven closes his eyes. Kristoff rolls over and falls back asleep in seconds. Anna smiles sadly, then climbs back up to the deck.

Looking around, she notes the few crew members on deck. She ponders what to do.

[Cut to...] Anna is manning the steering wheel with Captain Magnvald at her side.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: Yes, just like that. Small, slow adjustments are all that’s needed.

ANNA: What happens if I make a large, quick adjustment?

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: Well, the ship tilts unexpectedly, men roll out of bunks, tumble overboard–

Anna raises her eyebrows at “tumble overboard.”

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD [CONT’D]: –horses get knocked around–

Anna’s eyes shift to Hans. A devious grin shows on her face.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD [CONT’D]: –untethered supplies scatter everywhere–

Anna tenses up and is about to yank the wheel hard-right. Captain Magnvald notices and grabs the wheel just in time to stop her.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD [CONT’D]: –and the cook in the galley curses up a storm.

He gives Anna a scolding look. Anna blushes and laughs sheepishly.

[Cut to...] Anna presents a pot of something to the cook. The cook takes a taste from a spoon, then gags in disgust.

[Cut to...] A sailor has just finished re-spooling a rope. He looks over to his side. The camera pans to Anna, who has managed to hopelessly tangle her arms with a different rope.

[Cut to...] A view through an out-of-focus spyglass. The view of the water crystallizes, but is only seen for a moment before part of Anna’s upside-down head swings into view.

ANNA: Hi!

[Cut to...] A side-view of the crow’s nest. Anna is hanging from some rope and is leaning upside-down in front of the sailor on watch. As soon as the POV changed, the sailor yelped and jumped back.

[Cut to...] Anna is back on deck. She puffs air out of her mouth as she glumly looks around the deck for something to entertain her. Her eyes land on Hans. She hesitates, then approaches him.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Do you plan on occupying that spot every day you’re on this ship?

Hans glances sideways at Anna, but otherwise doesn’t move.

HANS: Is that a problem?

Anna shrugs.

ANNA: No, I was just curious.

Hans returns his eyes to the river. Anna taps her finger against her leg, waiting for him to respond. When he doesn’t, she persists.

ANNA [CONT’D]: You didn’t answer my question.

HANS: Yes, I plan on standing here every moment I’m not needed elsewhere.

ANNA: Why? Don’t you want to be with Sitron as much as you can?

HANS: I’ve spent the last year without him. It’s better for both of us if we don’t get used to each other’s company again.

Anna frowns.

ANNA: You should spend as much time as possible with anyone you care about, especially if you know your time is limited.

Hans flinches [barely discernible to the audience].

HANS: That only makes the separation worse.

ANNA: (heated) When things get rough, you can remember the happy times and feel better!

HANS: That’s foolish. You can indulge in memories all you want, but inevitably you must face the reality that you will never see them again. Attachment is burdensome and illogical.

Anna stomps her foot.

ANNA: Ugh, I can’t believe I ever fell in love with a jerk like _you_!

Hans gives a dry laugh.

HANS: I can’t believe you’re still under the delusion that you _loved_ me.

ANNA: (indignant) Of course I loved you! I was going to marry you!

HANS: You were in love with the _idea_ of love. It could have been any prince – _**any** man_ – who met you at the coronation, and you would have agreed to marry him.

ANNA: That’s not true!

HANS: (skeptical & snide) Really? Tell me, how many days were there between my departure and you becoming smitten with your new beau?  


Anna shifts uncomfortably and dodges the question.

ANNA: It doesn’t matter! What Kristoff and I have is _actually_ true love!

Hans gives an amused scoff.

HANS: As though you understand anything about love.

ANNA: Love is putting someone else’s needs before yours! Kristoff did that from the moment I met him!

She pauses in recollection.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (mutters) Okay, maybe not quite from the get-go. (voice returns to full volume) But it was close enough!

Hans laughs derisively.

HANS: You’re still as naïve as you were last year. Just a stupid little girl playing at things she doesn’t comprehend.

ANNA: (angrily) Oh yeah?! Well what would _you_ know about love anyway?! You’re incapable of loving anyone, and nobody loves you!

Anna whirls around in a huff. [An observant audience member might notice Hans’ expression of shock and hurt before he turns back to the water as the camera moves away (following Anna).] She stomps across the deck, enters the cabin, and slams the door behind her.

Elsa glances up from reading a book in bed.

ELSA: I warned you.

Anna groans and turns around, looking out the door’s small window. She studies Hans with a mix of anger and sadness.

[Camera shifts to Hans.] Hans has his left glove off, rubbing the inside of the cuff as he stares at nothing.

[Fade transition to...] Another morning at sea. Anna is on the bridge, watching the wake of the ship behind the stern. There’s an unexpected murmur in her ear.

KRISTOFF: Hello there.

Anna spins around to face Kristoff, ecstatic.

ANNA: Kristoff!

She gives him a big hug. He hugs back.

ANNA [CONT’D]: How’s Sven doing?

KRISTOFF: Much better. I actually got a decent amount of sleep last night, so I have the energy to keep you company today.

ANNA: That’s great!

KRISTOFF: I take it Elsa’s inside?

Anna nods.

ANNA: She’s feeling good, all things considered, but I don’t want her to get sick again, so I made her stay inside.

KRISTOFF: I’m surprised you didn’t stay with her.

Anna shrugs:

ANNA: There’s only so many board games a girl can play before she gets, well, _bored_. Elsa offered me one of her books, but everything she likes is so... _ugh_. I’d fall asleep reading the first chapter!

Kristoff chuckles.

KRISTOFF: Ah, the demanding life of a princess.

Anna narrows her eyes.

ANNA: What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

Kristoff looks like he knows he made a mistake.

KRISTOFF: Nothing, nothing!

Anna only looks more suspicious of him.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (nervously) Oh, I think I hear Sven calling me!

KRISTOFF [CONT’D, AS SVEN]: Kristoff! Kristoff!

He starts to walk away.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I’d better go–

Anna grabs Kristoff’s collar and pulls him back.

ANNA: Oh no you don’t.

She stares him down.

KRISTOFF: (nervously) I, uh, was just making a joke.

ANNA: So you think being a princess is easy?

KRISTOFF: Well, kind of, yeah...

Anna lets go of Kristoff and folds her arms.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: ... I mean, physically, when compared to harvesting ice.

ANNA: So you’re saying you’re stronger than me?

Kristoff flexes an arm.

KRISTOFF: (confidently) Well, that’s hardly debatable.

Anna looks hurt and offended.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (hastily) Not that you aren’t strong! It’s just that ice harvesting works out a different set of muscles than snowman building.

He cringes as he realizes that was not the right thing to say. Anna doesn’t notice his regret.

ANNA: Oh, so you think I don’t know what it’s like to work hard!

KRISTOFF: No, no–

ANNA: (interrupts) Well it’s not exactly like I’m allowed to do anything! (imitating Gerda) Don’t lift that, Princess Anna. Let one of the servants get it. (imitating Kai) It’s not safe for a princess to go outside without a chaperon. (imitating Elsa) I need to write these letters myself. What will the dignitaries think if they address a letter to me but have it answered by someone else? (imitating Kristoff) Sorry, Anna, Sven and I are in a hurry today. We’ll get done faster if it’s just the two of us.

She turns away from Kristoff and sits down cross-legged in one fluid motion, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands. Kristoff sighs and scratches his head as he thinks. After a moment, he sits down beside her.

KRISTOFF: No one is purposely trying to exclude you, Anna.

Anna grunts.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: But I’m sorry I made you feel that way.

Anna glances at him, then quickly looks back to the water.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Everyone is used to protecting you, or doing things on their own. We’re still adjusting.

Anna sighs.

ANNA: I know... I just hate being useless.

KRISTOFF: You’re not useless. Everyone else just needs to figure out how to make use of your talents, including me.

Anna blushes and smiles.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I’m sure if you explain this to Elsa, she’d say the same thing.

Anna nods.

ANNA: You’re right.

Anna leans against Kristoff. Kristoff puts his arm around her. They both stare at the water for a moment.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Kristoff?

KRISTOFF: Hm?

ANNA: Are we too different to get married?

KRISTOFF: Different?

ANNA: Me being a princess and you being... not royalty. I’m always jumping into things without a second thought, you like to plan ahead. I’m loud, you’re quiet. I bathe every day, you–

KRISTOFF: (interrupts) Okay, okay, I get it.

He gives Anna a playfully annoyed look. Anna giggles.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I think we balance each other out. For example, I help you to be more cautious, you help me to stop overthinking everything. Even if we disagree on something, I know we can work through it.

He gently turns Anna’s chin so she’s looking at him.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me if I didn’t believe that.

Anna smiles. The two kiss. When the kiss is over, they share a quiet moment, until Kristoff speaks.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Though I wouldn’t mind a little less nagging on the whole hygiene thing.

Anna grins and pats him patronizingly.

ANNA: I’ll think about it.


	11. Act II, Part 3 [part 11 of 27]

## Act II (cont'd)

[Fade transition to...] The ship sailing on the open sea. [[It has exited the Centre Channel and is now in the Mediterranean Sea.]] Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf are sitting in a shady corner. Hans is in his usual spot.

[Cut to...] The man in the crow’s nest rings the warning bell.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: (calling) What is it, Mikkel?

MIKKEL: Thunderhead, cap’n.

He motions to a dark expanse on the horizon.

MIKKEL [CONT’D]: Movin’ fast.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: We’ll not take any chances.

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: (to the sailors on deck) Let’s get under bare poles! Batten down the hatches!

The men begin running around, preparing the ship for stormy weather. Hans approaches Kristoff.

HANS: We should secure the animals.

Kristoff nods.

KRISTOFF: Right.

They both descend below deck.

ANNA: Is there anything we can do?

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Go to the cabin. You’ll be safest in there.

Anna looks disappointed. Elsa hurries her sister and Olaf into the cabin.

[Cut to...] The storm is raging around the ship. The crew, Kristoff, and Hans are struggling with one of the sails [[the storm came upon them too quickly and some of the sails were still up]]. Kristoff and Hans are pulling on a rope with all their might [Kristoff is near the end of the rope, Hans is about a foot in front of him]. The rope snaps. Hans crashes to the deck, while Kristoff tumbles backward over the railing.

The cabin door flies open.

ANNA: (screams) KRISTOFF!

She starts to run toward the railing. Kristoff is hanging on by his hands and starts to pull himself up. The ship pitches the opposite way as a wave crashes over the deck, simultaneously throwing Kristoff back on deck and Anna overboard.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (screams) AIIIEEE!

KRISTOFF: (screams) ANNA!

Kristoff scrambles to the rail. Elsa runs out onto the deck.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (screams) ANNA!

ELSA: (screams) ANNA!

Both are frantically searching the water. Admiral Joleifsøn runs up to the two.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Your Majesty, please, return to the cabin!

ELSA: (defiantly) Not without my sister!

A lightning bolt lights up the sea, catching everyone’s attention. Elsa points to a bobbing head, quite a distance from the ship.

ELSA [CONT’D]: There!

Before anyone can do anything else, Hans jumps over the rail.

KRISTOFF [SIMULTANEOUSLY]: Wait!

ELSA [SIMULTANEOUSLY]: Hans!

Hans dives into the water [a rope is tied around his waist, with the other end tied to one of the masts]. He stays under, swimming beneath the surface toward Anna.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Smart man.

KRISTOFF: What if he doesn’t reach her in time?

ELSA: Maybe I can make an iceberg for her.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: And then a wave could send it crashing right through the hull.

Elsa grunts in frustration, then turns to Kristoff.

ELSA: Has Hans made it to Anna yet?

Kristoff squints, trying to see the water.

KRISTOFF: I can’t see a thing through this rain.

Elsa’s face lights up as she gets an idea. She raises her hands above her head and shoots a stream of icy magic into the sky. The rain turns to sleet. Kristoff shields his eyes as sleet whips his face.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: This isn’t helping!

Elsa is still blasting magic into the clouds.

ELSA: Give it a minute!

The sleet turns to wet snow, then finally light, fluffy, dry snowflakes. [[This only affects a large area around the ship, not the whole storm.]] However, the wind and waves are still rough.

Elsa collapses from the effort. Admiral Joleifsøn drops to his knees beside her.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Your Majesty!

ELSA: I’m fine. What about Anna?

Suddenly, the rope whips up and down. A convenient flash of lightning illuminates the scene, showing Anna clinging to Hans’ back. Kristoff and two crew members begins to pull them in.

[Cut to...] Hans looks over his shoulder at Anna.

HANS: Hold your breath!

Anna takes a giant breath just before Hans dives underwater. He swims under the surface back toward the ship. [[Hans would do everything possible to get back to the ship, not just wait to be reeled in.]] When Anna realizes what he’s doing, she kicks her legs as well.

[Cut to...] Five men are now pulling on the rope. They easily hoist the pair up. Hans grasps the rail, and Kristoff effortlessly lifts Anna on board. He carries Anna away from the side of the ship. Two crewmen help Hans over the railing and untie his rope.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Inside, quickly!

Admiral Joleifsøn ushers the four [Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Hans] into the cabin, closing the door behind them as he returns to the crew.

Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf hug Anna as they all sit in the middle of the floor. Hans leans against the wall near the door, panting.

ELSA: (to Anna) Thank Heaven you’re safe.

HANS: (between gasps of air) Idiot... Should’ve stayed... inside...

Anna looks guilty, but Kristoff hugs her tighter and glares at Hans.

Hans doesn’t notice. He has his eyes closed and head against the wall. He peels off his left glove [but keeps it clutched in his right hand] and clumsily grasps at his collar.

HANS [CONT’D]: (between (less intense) gasps of air) Foolish... Always rushing... into things...

His fingers finally find their target, and he clutches an unseen necklace under his shirt.

HANS [CONT’D]: (between heavy breaths) Thinking... with your heart... will kill you.

Anna and Kristoff exchange confused looks. Olaf throws his arms up happily.

OLAF: (brightly) But it didn’t!

Elsa crawls over to Hans. He doesn’t notice, still focused on regaining his normal breathing rhythm. Elsa puts a hand on his shoulder. Hans jumps, jerking away from her and staring wide-eyed.

Elsa snatches her hand back, resting it by her heart.

ELSA: (apologetically) I just...

She re-centers herself, looking Hans in the eye with a grateful expression.

ELSA [CONT’D]: _Thank you_... for saving Anna.

Hans stares at Elsa.

ANNA: Yes, thank you.

Hans’ eyes dart to Anna.

KRISTOFF: Thanks.

OLAF: Thank you, Hans!

Hans’ eyes rove over the appreciative faces, resting on Elsa. Elsa smiles.

Anguish crosses Hans’ features and he immediately turns away.

HANS: (mutters) Don’t mention it.

Elsa looks deflated.

Admiral Joleifsøn opens the door.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: We’re through.

Elsa looks outside to see a clearing sky and the warm colors of sunrise. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf join her.

Hans brushes past them and briskly descends below deck.


	12. Act II, Part 4 [part 12 of 27]

## Act II (cont'd)

The group docks in Pozzallo to make minor repairs to the ship and restock their supplies. [Pozzallo is the capital of Sicilia, a small island nation in the Mediterranean Sea. Despite its unimpressive size, Sicilia is a key stop for many trade ships, making the nation very diverse and wealthy.]

Hans approaches Captain Magnvald and two crew members standing on the dock. Captain Magnvald can be heard listing off supplies to the two.

HANS: Do you need any assistance?

CAPTAIN MAGNVALD: Sure.

The camera moves backward and through the window of the admiral’s cabin while still facing the quartet. The outlines of Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa come into the edges of the frame as Hans and the two crewmen head off to the market.

KRISTOFF: Something’s up.

ELSA: How do you know?

KRISTOFF: He’s been mopey since the storm, but when he heard we were stopping in Sicilia, he perked up. Now he’s running off to who-knows-where.

Anna ties her hair up in a scarf and throws on a shawl.

ANNA: We should follow him!

KRISTOFF: Good idea. Let’s go.

Kristoff and Anna leave the ship and stealthily follow Hans. [Elsa and Olaf stay behind in the cabin.]

[Camera pans away from the couple to Admiral Joleifsøn.] Admiral Joleifsøn approaches a man on the docks.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Sergio, how are things?

SERGIO: Ingvar, my old friend! Good, good!

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: How’s business? Does King Vincenzo still visit your shop?

SERGIO: Yes, every time he comes into port! Speaking of the king, have you heard what happened to him in the Southern Isles?

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: No, but hold that thought. I have a passenger who’d be most interested in hearing all about it, if you’d be so kind as to accompany me to my ship.

SERGIO: Anything for you, my friend.

[Cut to...] Kristoff and Anna observe Hans from a distance. He hands a booth attendant money for the bag of supplies slung over his shoulder. Kristoff and Anna watch intently. Hans appears to ask the salesman something, as the salesman points to the left. Hans nods and leaves the stall.

Kristoff and Anna follow the ex-prince to a large inn. Hans enters, so they do too.

Hans goes to the bar and sits at the counter. He addresses the bartender.

HANS: Are you Brogan?

BROGAN: Yessir!

HANS: I hear you’re the wellspring of local gossip.

BROGAN: _Information_ , my boy, information.

HANS: Of course. Pardon my ignorance.

BROGAN: No worries! Now, what knowledge can I enlighten you with?

HANS: What’s the latest news of this country’s royal family?

BROGAN: Oh-ho-ho! That is a story, indeed! It seems they were attending to some business in the Southern Isles–

HANS: (interrupts) No, I know about that. After they left the Southern Isles, what happened to them? Has there been any news?

BROGAN: No, nothing since. That’s not unusual, though.

Hans looks disappointed. Brogan eyes him curiously.

BROGAN [CONT’D]: Why? Do _you_ know something?

Pain crosses Hans face as he turns it away.

HANS: (lying) No, I don’t.

Anna bounces up behind Hans’ back and hops into a chair.

ANNA: _I_ don’t know this story about the Southern Isles! Will you tell _me_?

Hans’ head spins around and he shoots Anna a dirty look. Anna smirks impishly.

Brogan smiles widely.

BROGAN: Of course, of course!

Hans starts to stand.

HANS: (as he stands) I’m going back–

Kristoff [standing behind Hans’ chair] clamps down on Hans’ shoulders and forces him back down into the chair.

KRISTOFF: Actually, we know nothing about Sicilia’s royal family at all.

Hans attempts to stand again, but Kristoff pushes him back down and holds him in place.

Brogan doesn’t notice the strange behavior, excited at being able to reveal this story.

BROGAN: Ah, travelers! Let me start from the beginning, then.

[A storybook-looking sequence begins for the audience, illustrating Brogan’s tale as he speaks.]

BROGAN [CONT’D]: (voice-over) Sicilia has always been blessed with wise, fair rulers. The Rovero bloodline has born many fine men and women, but King Vincenzo is, without a doubt, one of the greatest of them all. He and Queen Mirella have balanced justice with mercy throughout their reign. One would assume that such a perfect pair would have perfect heirs. Well, Princess Natalia is as sweet and delicate as a fresh cinnamon roll, but her brother, Prince Leone, was another story! As a teenager, he got into all sorts of trouble, bringing shame to the Rovero house. At age seventeen, the prince stole some valuables from the kingdom’s treasury and ran away.

BROGAN [CONT’D]: (voice-over) Prince Leone went wherever he wanted and did whatever he pleased. No one knew he was a prince; all they cared about was the money he had and was willing to spend. Then, one night, the prince joined a high-stakes gambling tournament. But gambling was illegal in that city, and the police raided the tournament. They only managed to arrest a few participants, Prince Leone being one of them. Wanting to make an example of the gamblers, the judge fined each individual triple the amount of the pot, and ordered them all imprisoned until their fines were paid. The prince was in jail for several months. All of the people who had flocked to him before were now nowhere to be found. Even if they hadn’t abandoned him, they didn’t have the wealth required to buy his freedom. Anyone with that sum of money wouldn’t be willing to spend it on a convict’s fine. Prince Leone resigned himself to living out the rest of his life in his prison cell.

BROGAN [CONT’D]: (voice-over) But then, one day, a guard opened the prince’s door and told him he was free to go. Now, the prince was naturally very confused by this... until he found his father waiting outside for him! King Vincenzo had been searching for his son ever since the boy ran away. When the king finally learned of Prince Leone’s location and the sentence given to him, there was no hesitation. The royal family sold all of their belongings and property, even their castle! They refused to take money from their citizens, and stepped down as rulers. When they had gathered enough money, the family immediately traveled to the foreign city and paid the prince’s fine. The former king even delivered the money himself, and some say he ran the long distance from the courthouse to the prison. All that to be reunited with his beloved son, even though the prince had turned his back on his family.

BROGAN [CONT’D]: (voice-over) Prince Leone was completely changed by everything that happened. He returned here, to Pozzallo, and gave a speech apologizing for all he had put his family and country through. When the citizens of Sicilia learned the reason the Roveros had given up the throne, they demanded King Vincenzo and the rest of the family be restored to their former positions. The Roveros agreed to retake their royal titles, but left most political decisions in the hands of the Parliament. They spend the majority of their time traveling around on their own little ship. By all appearances, they’re an average family, freely helping any needy soul they meet along the way.

ANNA: (voice-over) So they went to the Southern Isles to help someone?

BROGAN: (voice-over) Well, they initially went to assist an old friend in his business ventures. But Providence had another job for them – aiding ex-Prince Hans Westergaard!

[The storybook illustration disappears at this revelation.]

ANNA: What?!

Hans slumps down in his chair, seemingly attempting to slink away. Kristoff moves his hands from Hans’ shoulders to his upper arms and pulls him back into his seat. Kristoff keeps his hands clenched around Hans’ arms to keep him from standing or slipping out of the chair.

Brogan replies to Anna as this is happening, looking at Anna and oblivious to the two men.

BROGAN: I know, right?! Of all the people in all the places in all the world, a disgraced prince meets a disgraced prince! And neither knew who the other was!

ANNA: Really?!

Brogan nods.

[The storybook illustration begins again.]

BROGAN: (voice-over) Details are sparse, but here’s what I’ve heard: After his crimes in Arendelle, Prince Hans was sent back home. His family stripped him of his title, relegating him to the dungeon. However, one of his brothers suggested getting free labor out of him by making him do the work of a stable boy. They even started renting him out to anyone who would pay the cheap fee! As the months passed without incident, the guards began to let the ex-prince go about his work unsupervised.

BROGAN [CONT’D]: (voice-over) About two months ago, the Roveros arrived in the Southern Isles. Prince Leone stumbled upon Hans and invited him back to the family’s ship. The Roveros did what they would do for anyone – they got him cleaned up, fed him, gave him a place to stay, and invited him to return any time. [One of the illustrations shows Natalia giving Hans the work gloves.] Hans was afraid the assistance would stop if they knew the truth, so he lied about his identity. The Roveros had no reason to reveal they were royalty. Things continued on like this for a while.

BROGAN [CONT’D]: (voice-over) Then Pierre, the son of a wealthy merchant, found out about Hans’ lie. That crafty fellow blackmailed the ex-prince, saying he’d reveal the truth to the Roveros... unless Hans helped him win Princess Natalia’s hand in marriage.

ANNA: (voice-over) Did Pierre know Natalia was a princess? Was he in love with her?

BROGAN: (voice-over) No and no. Pierre’s father was threatening to cut off his son’s inheritance unless he settled down and got married. That Pierre had pegged our dear princess as an easy catch.

ANNA: (voice-over) Was she?

BROGAN: (voice-over) She gave Pierre a chance at Hans’ urging, but she wasn’t truly interested. Meanwhile, the Roveros grew very fond of Hans, considering him part of their family.

[The storybook illustration disappears.]

ANNA: Wow, that’s really nice of them.

Hans’ head is hung with his eyes closed, his hands gripping the chair.

Brogan nods in agreement with Anna.

[The storybook illustration begins again.]

BROGAN: (voice-over) Soon after, Princess Natalia broke off her relationship with Pierre, who then made good on his threat to reveal Hans’ secret. When the princess confronted Hans with the truth, he ran off and sought out Pierre. Their argument ended in fisticuffs, and Hans was the decisive winner. Pierre, being a sore loser, went to the police claiming Hans had assaulted him. They quickly located Hans, as he had returned to the Roveros’ ship. When the palace guards tried to apprehend Hans, King Vincenzo revealed the family’s royal identity and placed Hans under his protection! This meant that only the king of the Southern Isles could override King Vincenzo’s diplomatic immunity.

ANNA: (voice-over) Did he?

BROGAN: (voice-over) Indeed. Some say he was enraged by King Vincenzo publicly protecting Hans. Others say he feared the wrath of the Snow Queen, should she discover Hans had received lax security which led to him gaining the favor of foreign royals. Whatever the case, King Lauris banished the Roveros from the Southern Isles and forbade them from ever returning, while simultaneously decreeing that Hans could never leave the Isles as long as he lived.

[The illustrations depict the Roveros saying goodbye to Hans. Vincenzo and Mirella hug Hans together, though Hans doesn’t reciprocate. Leone takes the necklace from his own neck and puts it around Hans’ neck, then hugs him. Hans still doesn’t move.]

ANNA: (voice-over) But that means Hans would never see the Roveros again!

[Natalia gets the last goodbye. She takes Hans’ bare [[un-gloved]] hands in her own, says something inaudible [[due to the voice-over, there are no words]], then moves to kiss him. Hans quickly turns his face to the side, so Natalia kisses his cheek instead of his lips. He then pulls away from her and walks out of the scene. The Roveros gather together. The last illustration shows them aboard their ship, sailing on the ocean.]

BROGAN: (voice-over) That’s what King Lauris intended. But the Roveros don’t give up on people so easily! I’ll bet they’re out there right now working on a way to reunite their family.

[The storybook illustration disappears in an instant.] There’s a loud clatter as Hans’ chair falls to the floor. The camera barely catches his figure bolting from the room. Kristoff and Anna exchange glances as they sadly stare after him.


	13. Act II, Part 5 [part 13 of 27]

## Act II (cont'd)

[Cut to...] Hans quickly climbs the gangplank, shoves the supplies into the hands of a crew member, and heads to the hatchway.

Elsa [her hair hidden in a scarf] exits the cabin just in time to see Hans disappear below deck. Admiral Joleifsøn and Sergio can be seen behind her.

[Fade transition to...] The horse stalls. The ship is swaying gently, indicating they have resumed their journey.

Sitron is lying down in his stall. Hans is curled up against Sitron, his eyes closed, with his face resting near the horse’s shoulder blade. In his right hand are his work gloves, but they are inside-out, showing their blue silk lining. He is stroking the silk with his right thumb. His collar is open, revealing a gold necklace. On the chain is a small, simple, gold cross pendant, which he is rubbing between the thumb and index finger of his left hand.

Elsa appears by the stall door.

ELSA: (softly) Hans?

Hans doesn’t respond.

ELSA [CONT’D]: When this is all over, we’ll find the Roveros. I promise.

HANS: I know where they are.

ELSA: You do? Then we’ll take you to them, as soon as I recover my powers.

A dark chuckle slips from Hans’ lips.

HANS: The only way that’s happening is if you kill me. (mutters) And even then, I wouldn’t see them.

Elsa’s eyes widen in understanding.

ELSA: They’re... dead?

Hans flinches and squeezes both the gloves and necklace.

ELSA [CONT’D]: How do you know this?

HANS: There was a report from one of our naval vessels. A couple weeks after the Roveros left the Southern Isles, their ship was found in a rocky cove. It was utterly destroyed, and had been there for several days.

ELSA: Then why doesn’t anyone in Sicilia know the Roveros are gone?

HANS: The report identified the ship only by name, which few people know. Also, there wasn’t a trace of anyone in the wreckage.

ELSA: But that means there’s a chance they were rescued!

Hans shakes his head.

HANS: You don’t get it, do you?

Elsa’s face shows that she doesn’t.

HANS [CONT’D]: My whole life has been like this. My family only cares about achievement and status. It didn’t matter how hard I worked at something, I was never good enough to them. I took every chance, every opportunity to make something of myself, but in their eyes I never measured up. The only thing left was to become a king. I thought if I ascended a throne, then they would finally see me as an equal, instead of a worthless waste of space.

He gives a bemused grunt.

HANS [CONT’D]: Well, you know how _that_ went. It was all downhill from there.

He sighs.

HANS [CONT’D]: When I was at my lowest point, ready to give up, the Roveros welcomed me – a complete stranger – with open arms. I’d have been a fool to refuse their charity, but that doesn’t mean I understood it. They had absolutely nothing to gain by helping me, and yet they did anyway. They _cared_ about me... not because they had to, but because they _wanted_ to.

He takes a deep, shuddering breath as he clutches the treasured objects to his chest.

HANS [CONT’D]: For the first time in my life, I was truly loved... and I didn’t even comprehend it. The ache I felt every time I was away from them... I rationalized it as fatigue, muscle strain, anything but love. Even after Father banished them, I persisted in telling myself that I was merely upset at the loss of great food and good company. When I read that report, I researched the location of the shipwreck. That’s when I realized... they had been heading for Arendelle.

ELSA: (shocked) What?!

HANS: I’m sure they concluded that the only person who could change Father’s mind was you. As soon as I figured out their destination, I knew they were dead. Failure, disappointment, tragedy – that’s the way my life’s always been and always will be.

He pauses for a breath.

HANS [CONT’D]: That’s when the facade came crashing down. I finally recognized my feelings, but it was too late. The only people in this world who loved me were forever beyond my reach. I couldn’t take it. I tried to end the pain... but you were there to thwart my attempt. I suppose Someone on high agreed with you about not letting me take the easy way out.

He swallows hard and looks up at Elsa.

HANS [CONT’D]: It’s a fitting punishment, don’t you agree?

Elsa is near tears.

ELSA: No!

She throws open the stall door and drops to her knees in front of Hans.

ELSA [CONT’D]: No, I don’t!

HANS: Why not? It’s the suffering I caused you and Anna returned sevenfold.

ELSA: Hans, listen to me.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eye.

ELSA [CONT’D]: The pain I felt when you told me Anna was dead... when I saw her frozen solid... knowing it was my fault... I would never, in a million years, wish that pain upon _anyone_... not even you.

HANS: Why?

ELSA: Because... because revenge doesn’t solve anything. It only makes people cold and bitter. Forgiveness is how we make the world a better place.

HANS: (mumbles) That sounds like something the Roveros would have said.

Elsa smiles.

ELSA: I’m sure they were wonderful people.

Hans’ face is showing more grief.

HANS: What am I supposed to do?

Elsa removes her hands and looks at them. She then clenches them confidently.

ELSA: You be the man they wanted you to be. You live your life in such a way where you know they’re looking down on you and beaming with pride.

Hans thinks about this. It’s too much, and he starts to crack.

HANS: I miss them.

His face contorts in anguish.

HANS [CONT’D]: I miss them so much.

He breaks down, burying his head in Sitron’s coat and sobbing.

Elsa gingerly rests her hand on Hans’ shoulder. As he continues crying, she shifts so she is sitting next to him and gently rubs his shoulder.

In Sven’s stall, Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and Sven are hugging each other, sad expressions on their faces.

**End of Act II.**


	14. Act III, Part 1 [part 14 of 27]

## Act III

There is a montage depicting the ship’s journey. The ship leaves the sea and enters the Nigue River [[a fictional river that cuts through Africa from the Mediterranean Sea to the Gulf of Guinea (because otherwise they would have to sail around Africa and that would be far too long for the plot)]]. The ship sails south to the city of Lokoga, which is centered around the split between the Nigue River and one of its branches, the Benola River.

The ship docks. Ana runs down the gangplank as soon as it’s lowered and begins to head for the city. Elsa sticks her [scarf-covered] head out the cabin window.

ELSA: And just where do you think _you’re_ going?

Anna freezes mid-step and looks over her shoulder at Elsa.

ANNA: ... Exploring?

Elsa sighs but with a smirk on her face. Kristoff joins Anna.

KRISTOFF: Why don’t we _all_ go?

Hans approaches.

HANS: Good idea. We can gather intelligence on what lies ahead.

[Cut to...] Anna, Elsa, Hans, and Kristoff walk through a crowded marketplace.

ANNA: There’s so many people! Where do we even start?

ELSA: Well, the compass is still pointing south, so I suppose we should prepare to keep sailing down the Nigue River. Perhaps we can find some information on Malanea as well.

HANS: We need to look for maps.

Anna stands on her tiptoes and begins looking in every direction.

KRISTOFF: I thought we had a map?

HANS: Local maps are more accurate. They may reveal something we would otherwise miss.

Anna suddenly points to something.

ANNA: There!

The other three look to a dark corner. There is a little booth with many rolled parchments.

HANS: (mutters) Good eye.

Anna begins to push through the crowd toward the stand. She is followed by Elsa, who is followed by Kristoff, who is followed by Hans. Anna reaches the booth first and reaches for a roll. A voice suddenly speaks from the shadows.

WOMAN: May I help you?

An elderly woman in ragged, old clothes steps forward.

ANNA: Are these maps? Because we need a map.

The woman nods. Anna again reaches for a random scroll.

WOMAN: What sort of map, exactly?

HANS: Something that details the area south of here.

KRISTOFF: Specifically Malanea.

The woman extracts a roll from a pile.

WOMAN: That will be ten pieces.

Elsa takes a coin purse from her pocket and places more than double the amount on the counter. The woman looks at Elsa in surprise, then glances around before leaning toward the group.

WOMAN [CONT’D]: I would recommend avoiding Malanea. In fact, it would be best to stay away from that part of the Gulf of Guinea altogether.

ELSA: Why?

WOMAN: Camia controls Malanea now, and they’re hostile to foreigners.

KRISTOFF: ‘Hostile’ as in lots of yelling or ‘hostile’ as in actually dangerous?

WOMAN: (mumbles) Ah, of course you wouldn’t know. (speaks clearly, but softly) There is an old superstition that the rulers of Camia are a bloodline with the ability to manipulate water.

The main four exchange looks with each other as the woman continues.

WOMAN [CONT’D]: It was this ability that allowed them to wall off the Gulf of Guinea around their border over a millennium ago. Sheer cliffs form a nearly unbroken ring and separate Camia from her neighbors. These mighty obstacles made Camia isolated. They’ve never welcomed the few outsiders brave enough to attempt entry, but otherwise they were peaceful. However, a few years ago they began to quietly expand their territory. Mostly unoccupied jungle and small villages, with the exception of Malanea. The situation has been largely ignored. Still, the Camian army defends their new boundaries fiercely.

HANS: Is there any way into the country at all?

WOMAN: The northern border is the least secure in terms of manpower. To get there, you must go up the Benola River, which ends at the city of Douabo in the country of Yolango, Camia’s north-border neighbor. The rest of the trek must be made over land. It won’t be easy, but you at least have a chance going through the jungle, rather than approach the impassable Gulf Wall.

Anna pulls a few coins from her own purse and holds them out to the woman.

ANNA: Thank you for all your help.

The woman closes Anna’s hand around her money and gently pushes Anna’s fist back to her.

WOMAN: Good luck. You will need it.

[Cut to...] The group has returned to the ship and is in the master cabin. [The ship is swaying, indicating their journey has resumed.] Anna, Elsa, Hans, Kristoff, Olaf, and Admiral Joleifsøn are crowded around the desk, studying the new map.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: Camia’s conquest of Malanea could be why Derrick is free.

HANS: (muses) One would think all foreigners on the island would be imprisoned, but since Derrick was already a prisoner, perhaps he was able to talk his way out of it.

ANNA: So you’re saying a silver tongue runs in the family?

Hans rolls his eyes.

KRISTOFF: If Camian royalty can control water, and Derrick creates fire, then maybe they became friends.

OLAF: That’s great! I love it when people make new friends!

HANS: I doubt ‘friends’ is the right word for it. More like ‘allies.’

ANNA: It doesn’t matter what you call it. The important part is that Derrick stole Elsa’s powers, and the ruler of Camia is at _least_ indirectly responsible for it.

ELSA: Most likely they either need my powers for something, or they wanted me out of the way.

KRISTOFF: Both of those sound like bad news for us.

HANS: I agree. Whatever they’re planning, it can’t be good. We need to get into Camia. Let’s just pray we’re not too late.

[Fade transition to...] The ship is docked in Douabo. Elsa and Anna are in the master cabin with Admiral Joleifsøn discussing the final part of the journey.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: If all goes well, this should only take a few days.

ELSA: Which is why we need to thin our ranks.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?

ELSA: A large group will attract attention and slow our travel. We need to keep the element of surprise while moving as quickly as possible.

Admiral Joleifsøn frowns.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: You have a point, but what exactly are you proposing?

ELSA: The group that will continue to Camia will be myself, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Olaf, Sven, Sitron, and two other horses for Anna and I.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: And what of the loyal subjects of your royal navy?

ELSA: You and your crew are to remain in port one week, and if you hear no news, return to Arendelle.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: You expect my men and I to abandon our queen and princess?!

ELSA: I expect you to obey my orders, and to take care of Arendelle should the rest of us fail.

Elsa and Admiral Joleifsøn stare each other down for a moment. Admiral Joleifsøn suddenly bows.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN: By your command.

He straightens.

ADMIRAL JOLEIFSØN [CONT’D]: I will inform the crew and begin preparations.

Elsa nods. Admiral Joleifsøn leaves.

ANNA: So, I understand why everyone else in our group is coming along, but why Hans?

ELSA: He might be able to figure out something about Derrick’s plan that we can’t, with them being brothers and all.

ANNA: What, like devious minds think alike?

Elsa chuckles.

ELSA: I... I feel we don’t have to worry about Hans betraying us.

Anna sighs.

ANNA: I kind of hate to admit it, but I think you’re right.

Elsa nods.

ELSA: Hans knows Derrick, at least better than we do. He might even be able to reason with him.

ANNA: We can only hope.

ELSA: Besides, he adds to our cover story. If anyone questions who we are, we can pretend to be two wealthy couples traveling the world to celebrate their engagements.

Anna giggles.

ANNA: So you’ll have to be engaged to Hans?

ELSA: _Pretend_ engaged.

Anna giggles again.

ANNA: He must be a terrible ‘wealthy suitor’ if he can’t even give you an engagement ring.

Elsa considers this, then pulls out her royal seal. It has a ring on the end of it [[used to hang it up, and this ring would have been seen by the audience when they saw Elsa use the seal in Act I]]. She pulls the ring off, puts it on her left ring finger, and creates some ice diamonds on it.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Ooo, sparkly. Let’s show Hans!

ELSA: What?

Elsa’s question is too late, as Anna has already grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the cabin, across the deck, and over to Hans and Kristoff, who are packing gear onto the horses and Sven. [An observant viewer might notice that Hans takes his gloves from his back pocket and carefully nestles them in Sitron’s pack. [He doesn’t wear them for the rest of the movie.]]

Anna shoves Elsa’s left hand in Hans’ unsuspecting face. Hans instinctively tilts his head back.

ANNA: What do you think?

Hans is still holding his head aloft, so he takes a step back to get a better look at whatever Anna is trying to show him. Meanwhile, Kristoff has stepped over to investigate.

KRISTOFF: It’s a ring.

ANNA: An _engagement_ ring!

Elsa finally snatches her hand away from Anna.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (to Hans) From _you_.

Hans furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Kristoff looks equally bewildered.

KRISTOFF: Wait, you two–

He points to Hans with his right hand and Elsa with his left.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: –are engaged?!

Elsa blushes at this statement, while Hans looks offended. Anna laughs.

ANNA: No, silly! Elsa decided it’s our cover story! Two newly-engaged couples traversing the globe!

KRISTOFF: Well, that’ll be easy for us to pull off, but I’m not sure how their performance will measure up.

Anna waves her hand nonchalantly.

ANNA: Don’t worry! Hans is great at acting like he’s in love! Aren’t you, Hans?

Anna grins at Hans. Elsa covers her mouth with her hands. Kristoff smirks.

Hans makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh and returns to packing supplies.


	15. Act III, Part 2 [part 15 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Montage.] The group rides their mounts south. [Olaf travels in a lidded basket on the back of Elsa’s horse.] They arrive in a rain forest village that’s near Camia’s border. Anna dismounts her horse and approaches a resident.

ANNA: Hello!

The villager warily assesses Anna and doesn’t reply.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Could you tell us the best way to continue traveling south?

The villager looks confused.

VILLAGER: South is Camia.

The bustle of the village quiets as the residents stare at the group. Anna pretends she doesn’t notice the change in atmosphere.

ANNA: Sounds great! How do we get there?

Whispers of gossip break out as the target villager frowns.

VILLAGER: Go back. Stay away from Camia.

The villager hurries away. Anna turns and looks around. The other villagers quickly resume their daily lives.

KRISTOFF: That went well.

Anna balls her fists in determination and approaches another villager. As she does so, a female villager carrying an empty water pot passes the group. The woman intentionally, but not obviously, catches Elsa’s attention. Anna’s villager ignores her questions and walks away. The woman with the water pot walks down a path and exits the village. Anna approaches a third villager, who retreats into his house before Anna even opens her mouth. Elsa touches Hans and glances to the exiting woman before she disappears completely. Hans gets Elsa’s meaning.

HANS: (to the group) We should move on.

Anna grumbles but re-mounts her horse. The group exits the village, traveling down the path for a few minutes. Elsa and Hans keep a sharp eye, looking for the villager. They spot her and follow her to a river.

The woman kneels down to fill her pot with water. Hans grabs four canteens from Sitron’s pack, hands two to Elsa, and dismounts. Elsa follows him, motioning for Anna and Kristoff to stay put. Hans kneels by the river a short distance from the villager. Elsa kneels next to him.

CHIDIMMA: (speaks without looking up) We hear rumors from farther south. The queen of Camia rules her country mercilessly. If one person goes against the queen, she punishes the entire village. Though my village is outside of Camia’s borders, we still fear her. That is why no one will speak with you.

HANS: Except you.

CHIDIMMA: Some of my relatives lived in a village that was a target of her wrath. All the men of the village refused a royal order to join her army. First, the queen caused a drought, trying to force them to change their minds. When they would not submit, she ordered the village burned to the ground. Only a few of the villagers escaped to tell the tale. Everyone else was taken away by the army, and they haven’t been heard from since.

ELSA: That’s terrible!

Chidimma doesn’t move, still staring at her pot submerged in the water.

CHIDIMMA: Follow this river to two great trees that stem from one trunk. Beyond that will be a steep cliff with no way down. This is Camia’s border. From there, it’s at least a four-day journey to reach a traversable part of the perimeter. However, soldiers usually prevent anyone from going through.

HANS: (murmurs) Well, that won’t work.

ELSA: (to Chidimma) Isn’t there another way?

CHIDIMMA: If you must cross in secret, there is one other path. Twenty paces from the twin trees, there is a hidden entrance to a tunnel. This tunnel cuts through the earth and ends at the bottom of the cliff. However, anyone who has ever attempted to use it has never been seen again. It is said that the tunnel is guarded with an unsurpassable magic. This is all I know.

HANS: We’re extremely grateful for your help.

ELSA: Is there anything we can do to repay you?

CHIDIMMA: If we could once again live our lives without fear, that would be payment enough.

[Fade transition to...] The group has followed Chidimma’s instructions and stands at the entrance to the tunnel. They enter cautiously. Lighting lanterns, they proceed down the sloping tunnel. [It is just wide enough for Sven and Sitron to walk side-by-side without hitting each other.]

Olaf pops up from his basket, the lid still on his head.

OLAF: Can I come out now?

Kristoff pushes on the lid to push Olaf back down.

KRISTOFF: No.

Olaf pops back up.

OLAF: But there’s no air flow in here! Baskets are no way to travel.

ELSA: Olaf, this could be dangerous. You’re safer in there for now.

Olaf looks disappointed, but very slowly complies by lowering himself back down.

OLAF: (sadly) Okay.

At the base of the cliff, the tunnel suddenly becomes a large room. The lantern light doesn’t reach to the other side.

Hans and Kristoff both halt their mounts before anyone exits the tunnel into the room.

ANNA: If there’s any ‘unsurpassable magic’ here, I’ll bet it’s in that room.

Hans nods and dismounts Sitron, carrying a lantern.

Hans sticks his sword out into the room. When nothing happens, he waves it around, then sticks his left arm [lantern in hand] out instead. Next, he cautiously takes one step out of the tunnel. Still nothing. He proceeds to slowly and carefully make his way across the room, constantly looking in every direction for any sign of trouble. About three-quarters of the way across the floor, a stone door becomes visible. Hans pauses and moves his lantern to one side to find the edge of the door. When he sees it, he moves his lantern to the other side. The door is quite large, and there are cylindrical pillars on either side that are half-embedded into the earth. Hans raises his lantern above his head, trying to follow the pillars up to the ceiling. The pillars appear to melt into the wall, then reappear higher up, but now farther apart. Hans cranes his neck to see to the top. The pillars disappear into the wall again, but just above them, right in the center, is a partial spherical protrusion. Hans squints, focusing on it. [The camera cuts from Hans’ face to the sphere and slowly zooms in. The camera then cuts back to Hans.] Hans leans forward slightly.

[The camera cuts back to the sphere.] Glowing eyes snap open. Hans immediately heel-turns and runs full-sprint toward the tunnel as a gigantic earth creature frees itself from the wall.

HANS: (screaming) **_Back, back!_**

Everyone in the tunnel scrambles backwards. The creature lumbers after Hans, catching up to him just as he reaches the tunnel. Hans makes it inside, just barely escaping the reach of the creature as it sticks its arm inside the narrow gap.

Kristoff picks up Hans and tosses him onto Sitron’s back

ELSA: Fall back and regroup!

They return the way they came, the creature finally withdrawing its arm. Its footsteps can be heard returning to its resting place.

[Transition to...] The group is back at the entrance to the tunnel (still inside, but at the top). Everyone is breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

ELSA: What now?

ANNA: Maybe Kristoff can lower us down the cliff.

KRISTOFF: I’m not sure we have enough rope to pull that off. Even if we did, getting four people and four animals down a sheer-faced cliff is super risky.

Olaf pops out of his basket.

OLAF: And one snowman!

ELSA: (to Kristoff) More risky than facing a giant earth golem?

Kristoff scratches his head.

KRISTOFF: Honestly, I think we’re better off going back down, and you just freezing that thing in place.

ELSA: With my powers so weak and this jungle climate, I’m not sure my ice will hold long enough for us to get through.

Anna notices that Hans is kneeling on the ground, drawing in the firm earth with a twig. She kneels down on his left side.

ANNA: What’re you doing?

Hans doesn’t look up.

HANS: I have a plan.

_**[[[DVD EXTRA #1: EXTENDED SCENE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574414/chapters/18136753)]]** _

[Cut to...] Olaf walking across the room, holding a lantern. He slows down as he reaches the trigger point.

OLAF: (softly) Any second now...

He takes a couple short, slow steps. On the third step, the golem activates. Olaf turns around, running away.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Elsa!

Sven and Sitron are on opposite sides of the room, in the corners by the tunnel entrance, a rope stretched between them. Kristoff and Anna are atop Sven, Hans and Elsa atop Sitron. As soon as the golem begins to come free of the wall, Sven and Sitron begin galloping straight across the room. Elsa freezes a large patch of the floor in the middle of the room. Olaf jumps onto the slick ice and slides away from the golem. He slides underneath the rope, and Elsa creates a guided ice ramp that flings Olaf into Anna’s waiting arms.

The golem steps onto the ice and begins to slip. It tries to steady itself, but is hit with the rope and some ice blasts from Elsa. The golem falls forward, slamming to the ground. Elsa freezes its arms and legs as Sven and Sitron converge on the door. Everyone frantically tries to figure out how to open it.

KRISTOFF: (mutters) Come on, come on...

Anna begins poking random spots on the door.

ANNA: Maybe there’s a secret switch!

Elsa is still laying down ice over the golem, but it’s fighting to get back up.

ELSA: Hurry!

HANS: Maybe the mechanism is on the side, not the door itself.

Hans searches one side while Kristoff searches the other. Olaf, still holding the lantern, moves it to the side, farther away from the door. Something small glints on the wall.

OLAF: What’s that?

He pokes the shiny rock. It depresses into the wall, and the door swings open. Sven and Sitron exit. Elsa stops icing the golem, and it lifts itself up just as the door closes.


	16. Act III, Part 3 [part 16 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Fade transition to...] It’s dusk. The group has clearly traveled some distance. Kristoff glances at the sky.

KRISTOFF: It’s almost dark. We should stop and make camp.

ANNA: Great, I’m starving!

HANS: We can’t make a fire until nightfall.

Anna open her mouth to protest, but Hans continues before she can.

HANS [CONT’D]: Smoke is easier to see against a sunlit sky. The light from a campfire won’t travel far through these trees.

The group enters a small clearing [[created by tall trees blocking out sunlight, so there’s not much undergrowth]]. A river can be heard and barely seen through the trees.

KRISTOFF: This is a good spot.

They dismount and unload Sitron and Sven. Elsa looks around with her hands on her hips.

ELSA: So we’ll put the sleeping area here, clear the ground over there for the fire... what else...

OLAF: Kristoff needs a bath!

KRISTOFF: (offended) I do not!

ANNA: Yes, you do.

Kristoff sniffs one of his armpits, then recoils and fans his nose.

KRISTOFF: Whew! Okay, maybe I do.

HANS: Set-up first. Then baths. Then food.

ANNA: Then sleep!

Everyone gets to work.

[Fade transition to...] The group is at the river. [There is a bend in the river and a thicket of reeds that provide two separate but close areas for bathing.]

ANNA: We’ll take this side, and you guys take that side, okay?

She and Elsa disappear behind the reeds.

KRISTOFF: Sven, Olaf, you two go with Anna and Elsa and guard them.

Olaf salutes.

OLAF: Yessir!

Sven and Olaf follow the women, Olaf marching like a soldier. Kristoff chuckles, then glances at Hans expectantly. Hans notices.

HANS: I’m not sending Sitron.

KRISTOFF: (humorously) Why? Do you need a personal guard too?

Hans looks away uncomfortably as Sitron inserts himself between Kristoff and Hans. Sitron glares at Kristoff and gives an angry snort [blowing a puff of air in Kristoff’s face that briefly moves his hair]. Kristoff leans back as he holds up his hands in surrender.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: O-kay then.

Kristoff cautiously backs away and begins to go down to the river. Hans gives Sitron a grateful smile, to which Sitron whinnies happily.

HANS: (softly) Come on.

Hans and Sitron follow Kristoff.

_**[[[DVD EXTRA #2: DELETED SCENE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574414/chapters/18136783)]]** _

Kristoff has his shirt and boots off, and is working on his socks. Hans sits down on a rock with his back to Kristoff. Sitron sits next to Hans. Kristoff looks up.

KRISTOFF: Do you think Mother Nature made you exempt from body odor? ‘Cause I’ll bet she didn’t.

Hans doesn’t look back.

HANS: If all of us are in the river, we’re vulnerable to an attack. Someone must be on the lookout at all times.

Kristoff opens his mouth to argue, then shuts it as he realizes there’s no argument to be made.

KRISTOFF: Okay, you take first watch. When I’m done, we’ll switch.

HANS: Naturally.

Kristoff strips off his pants and undergarment in one motion [[appropriately framed to keep a PG rating, of course]], then flings them over his shoulder as he cannonballs into the river [[again, appropriately framed]].

The pants fall on Hans’ head, bum-side facing his face. He rips them off while gagging and choking, and violently flicks them away in the same motion.

HANS [CONT’D]: (choking) Lord, have mercy.

Hans vigorously fans his face and gasps for air.

[Cut to...] Anna and Elsa are both in the river, only visible from mid-neck up.

ANNA: It can’t be that much farther now! By this time tomorrow, you’ll be back to full power. You’ll see.

Elsa smiles.

ELSA: I’m sure you’re right, Anna.

KRISTOFF [OFF-SCREEN, FADED]: Hey, can you toss me the soap?

ANNA: Of course I’m right. When have I ever been wrong?

KRISTOFF [OFF-SCREEN, FADED]: Ow! That was my head!

ELSA: Do you really want a list?

ANNA: No, but I’m sure it’s not _that_ long.

ELSA: Ha! I could write a book! The first chapter would be, ‘A Ginger Prince.’

Anna pouts and sinks a couple inches.

ANNA: When is everyone going to stop bringing that up?

Elsa shrugs.

ELSA: (playfully) Eh, I’d say I can get a couple more years out of it.

Anna scowls.

ANNA: You know, if I had never accepted Hans’ proposal, you would have never freaked out, and you’d still be hiding your powers.

ELSA: Maybe.

Anna gives her sister a skeptical look.

ELSA [CONT’D]: ... Most likely.

Anna looks triumphant at Elsa’s admission, but Elsa is still pondering something.

ELSA [CONT’D]: If I hadn’t run away, I wouldn’t have gone to the North Mountain and created Olaf.

ANNA: And if you hadn’t gone to the North Mountain, I wouldn’t have followed you, and I wouldn’t have gotten to know Kristoff! See, everything worked out, even if Hans turned out to be a treasonous jerk.

Anna smiles at Elsa, but Elsa realizes something.

ELSA: If Hans hadn’t... tried to kill me... you wouldn’t have found an act of true love to thaw your heart.

ANNA: (evasively) Maybe. ... (sullenly) Most likely.

The sisters sit in silence for a moment.

ANNA [CONT’D]: It’s weird, isn’t it? He did all those bad things, but everything ended up better than before.

ELSA: Except for him.

ANNA: Well, duh. He _was_ the bad guy, after all.

ELSA: But he’s not _still_ the bad guy, right?

HANS [OFF-SCREEN, FADED]: The back of my head is not target practice for your throwing arm, you uncivilized buffoon.

KRISTOFF [OFF-SCREEN, FADED]: I was only returning the favor, you high-nosed ratbag.

Anna grins.

ANNA: Maybe just a little bit.

Both girls start laughing.


	17. Act III, Part 4 [part 17 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[The camera pans up to the sky, then back down to the ground, but on the men’s side of the reeds.]

Kristoff is dressed [in new clothes], sitting on the rock, his back to the river. Sitron is blocking most of Hans, who is almost fully dressed [in new clothes] except for the button-up shirt he has just gotten both arms into.

ANNA & ELSA [OFF-SCREEN]: EEEEEEEEEEE!

Kristoff, Hans, and Sitron immediately bolt for the women’s side of the thicket.

KRISTOFF: Anna?! Anna, are you okay?!

The two men (and horse) break through to the other side. [The camera is focused on Kristoff. Hans is behind him, visible only from the collarbone up.]

[The girls are mostly dressed (in new clothes), with only some buttons/shoes/hair ribbons left.] Anna is cowering behind Elsa. There’s a small ice dome on the jungle floor.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: What happened?!

ANNA: (to Elsa) Show them!

Elsa makes the ice dome disappear. A tarantula skitters away into the forest. Everyone turns their heads and watches it go.

Kristoff turns to the girls in disbelief.

KRISTOFF: That’s it?

ANNA: (incredulous) What do you mean, ‘That’s it’?! Didn’t you see the size of that thing?!

OLAF: It was as big as my head! (mutters to himself) Well, maybe not _that_ big.

KRISTOFF: It was just a spider.

Anna wildly motions after the tarantula.

ANNA: ‘ ** _JUST_** ’?!

Hans scoffs, closes his eyes, and rubs his forehead in annoyance.

ELSA: It jumped straight at us. It was quite unnerving.

KRISTOFF: (to Anna) You fought off wolves with a lute, yet you scream at a spider?

Sven nods in agreement. Anna pushes Elsa aside as she marches over to Kristoff.

ANNA: Wolves aren’t potentially poisonous creepy-crawlies that can get tangled in your hair!

She holds up locks of her loose hair for emphasis.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Right, Elsa?

She turns to Elsa. Elsa, however, is staring ahead of her with a horrified and pained expression. Anna looks confused. Kristoff notices Elsa as well. Anna and Kristoff, following Elsa’s gaze, simultaneously turn. Sven and Olaf turn as well.

Hans hasn’t moved, still massaging his forehead with his eyes closed. His shirt is open, and there is a noticeable burn scar [[from healed first- and second-degree burns]] covering the left two-thirds of his chest.

Sitron notices everyone staring at his master, and nudges Hans’ shoulder with his snout.

Hans opens his eyes and looks over his shoulder at Sitron. Sitron’s eyes go from Hans, to the group, then back to Hans. Hans eyes widen as he turns to see everyone staring at him. He immediately realizes what’s happened and clutches his shirt closed.

ELSA: Hans–

Hans ignores her, quickly turns, and briskly walks back toward the camp, buttoning his shirt as he goes. Sitron follows him.

[Fade transition to...] Hans is stirring a pot over the campfire. Everyone else sits a distance away, silently watching him.

ANNA: (forced cheerfulness) It smells good!

Hans doesn’t respond. He removes the pot from the fire and dumps a bucket of dirt over the flames to extinguish them. Olaf looks disappointed.

OLAF: (sadly) Awww...

Hans retrieves a bag of supplies, pulling out carrots which he gives to Sitron and Sven. Hans then divides the vegetable-bean stew into four tin soup cups and passes them out.

Anna blows on a spoonful to cool it off, but blows so forcefully that the stew plops back into the cup.

ANNA: (giggles) Oops.

She gets another spoonful, but this time Elsa flashes some ice to quick-cool it.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Thanks!

She puts the spoon in her mouth.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (with food in her mouth) Tastes good too!

Hans is sitting with Sitron, separated from the others. He is leaning against Sitron, facing away from the group. He still doesn’t respond.

Anna swallows and pouts, then tries to be chipper again.

ANNA [CONT’D]: So, does the Southern Isles teach all its princes to cook, or just you?

Hans sinks down, as if trying to hide himself. Elsa gives Anna a sharp elbow to the side.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (hisses) Ow! What was that for?

She rubs the injured spot.

ELSA: (whispers) Your lack of tact.

ANNA: (grumbles) It’s just weird that someone from a royal background can cook.

She takes another big bite.

HANS: (softly) Natalia taught me.

Everyone stares at him. Anna then hops to her feet, spoon still stuck in her mouth, and trots around Sitron. She sits down in front of Hans, careful not to spill her stew. She tries to say something, then remembers the spoon and sticks it back in her cup.

ANNA: Really?! But Natalia was a princess!

Hans glances up at Anna, then back to his food.

HANS: The family basically lived as commoners for six years. They did many things no aristocrat would dream of doing. Sailing, sewing, cleaning, cooking... Although Vincenzo said Mirella always had a passion for cooking, even as queen. Natalia learned from her. She was good at it, even if she didn’t quite have her mother’s prowess.

ANNA: Hey, Elsa, remember the first time Mama tried to cook?

Elsa nearly chokes on her food.

ELSA: Oh, yes. Unfortunately.

OLAF: How bad was it?

ELSA: Bad.

ANNA: Caroline – the cook – had gotten sick unexpectedly, Gerda had the day off–

ELSA: –so Mama decided she would make dinner, despite having never made so much as a sandwich.

ANNA: The biscuits were as hard as rocks, the carrots were practically mush, and the pork chops tasted like rubber – at least, what I imagine rubber tastes like.

ELSA: Anna wouldn’t eat anything past the first bite. I made it a quarter of the way through, but Papa, he cleaned his plate!

KRISTOFF: The man must’ve had a stomach made of steel.

ANNA: Well, he loved Mama. Love can give you the strength to do anything!

Hans sighs softly. Elsa quickly diverts the conversation.

ELSA: What about you, Kristoff? Any food-related tales of woe?

KRISTOFF: Eh, not really. Though Bulda did have to learn how to cook for humans, so the first few meals were a little iffy.

Hans looks quite confused. Anna notices.

ANNA: (whispers to Hans) He was adopted by trolls.

HANS: (whispers back) Why does that not surprise me?

Anna giggles. Kristoff shoots her a suspicious stare.

KRISTOFF: What are you two whispering about over there?

Anna plays innocent.

ANNA: Nothing!

KRISTOFF: It’s something about me, isn’t it?

Anna waves her hand nonchalantly.

ANNA: Nothing that isn’t common knowledge!

Kristoff grunts and eats some of his stew.

ANNA [CONT’D]: (whispers to Hans) I don’t suppose you could have a chat with him – you know, ex-prince to future prince – and convince him to bathe more that once a month?

Hans smirks.

HANS: I’m not a miracle worker.


	18. Act III, Part 5 [part 18 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

The camera pans up to a bird gathering seeds. The bird then takes off. The camera follows its flight through the jungle. The jungle suddenly clears, and the audience sees a palace in the middle of an enormous lake.

The bird flies into an open window and deposits the seeds into a nest. It takes off again and lands in a large, multi-tiered fountain built into the wall. It happily splashes some water over itself. There is a faint flash of blue light from off-screen. A few seconds later, the bird is bumped by a floating mini-iceberg. The bird takes off in surprise, landing on a different part of the fountain. It twitters angrily at the figure standing by the fountain.

The young woman giggles. She is holding the glowing blue gem in one of her hands.

SUBIRA: I’m sorry, Vidogo.

Vidogo gives a curt chirp before returning to his nest.

Subira moves her hand over the water, and the iceberg picks up speed. She races it around the fountain before capsizing it.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: Hm.

She draws water out of the fountain into a column which she bends and shapes at will. She then aims the gem at the column and freezes it. She tries to manipulate the ice, but nothing happens. Vidogo lands on the ice column and pecks at it.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: I suppose that settles it. The ancestors were right all along. We can’t control ice or steam, only liquid water.

Subira uses the gem to frost the water as a figure appears in the doorway of the room. The figure enters without pausing.

ZURI: _Subira!_

Vidogo flies away at the harsh noise. Subira is startled and the gem fires off a blast of ice. A spiky frozen cascade now covers a corner of the fountain. Subira looks intrigued by this, oblivious to Zuri marching over to her until Zuri snatches the gem out of her hand.

ZURI [CONT’D]: This is not a toy!

Frost covers the floor under Zuri’s feet.

SUBIRA: I wasn’t _playing_ , I was _experimenting_.

Zuri gives a frustrated sigh before pocketing the gem. The frost disappears. Subira notices, but her attention snaps up when Zuri speaks again.

ZURI: What if _Derrick_ –

She spits the name as though it’s a vile word.

ZURI [CONT’D]: –found you wandering around with this? He could try to take it, or trick you into giving it to him.

SUBIRA: He relinquished it to you in the first place. Why would he steal it?

ZURI: So he can use it against us!

SUBIRA: You still don’t trust him?

ZURI: Of course not! Why do you think I make certain he wears enchanted gloves at all times? He could turn in an instant. He is one of _them_ , after all.

SUBIRA: He appears dedicated to the cause. When we heard rumors of a Snow Queen, he immediately sought out a way to not only stop her, but further empower you.

Zuri scoffs.

ZURI: And he couldn’t even do _that_ properly. I can’t use the reversal spell unless the withdrawal spell is finished and the Snow Queen is completely drained of her power. To make matters worse, she followed that imbecile to Camia!

Subira is surprised.

SUBIRA: How do you know?

ZURI: The defense at one of our border crossings was activated earlier today. Only a desperate individual would be foolish enough to attempt such a thing, and determined enough to succeed.

SUBIRA: The Snow Queen is here? Inside our country?!

Zuri nods solemnly.

ZURI: No one has been able to confirm it, but I’m sure. If someone stole my power, I would hunt them to the ends of the Earth.

Subira shivers at the unpleasant thought. Zuri puts a hand on Subira’s shoulder.

ZURI [CONT’D]: Do not be frightened, little sister. I have soldiers along all the northern roads. Should she overcome them, she must still deal with me. I promise you, no harm will come us by her hand.

Subira nods. Zuri smiles.

ZURI [CONT’D]: Once the Snow Queen is gone, there will be no one else who is capable of standing up to my power. Then our crusade for justice can begin.

Subira hesitates before speaking.

SUBIRA: Zuri, you don’t have to do this.

Zuri rolls her eyes.

ZURI: Don’t start this argument again, Subira.

Subira persists.

SUBIRA: There must be a better way to address our grievances–

ZURI: (interrupts) We’ve been over this a thousand times. It’s not just the best way, it’s the _only_ way. You _know_ that.

Subira casts her eyes downward.

A frog croaks outside. Zuri looks up, removing her hand from Subira’s shoulder.

ZURI [CONT’D]: The hour is late. You should sleep.

Zuri walks to the door. She is about to leave, then turns back for a moment, holding up the gem.

ZURI [CONT’D]: I trust there will be no further incidents of theft from the treasury.

SUBIRA: _Borrowing_. It’s not like the guards prevented me from going inside.

Zuri smirks.

ZURI: I shall have to speak with them about that.

She pockets the gem and leaves.

Subira slowly walks to a bench and sits down, her face a mix of worry and contemplation.


	19. Act III, Part 6 [part 19 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Fade transition to...] It’s early morning. The group of heroes is walking through the rain forest, following the compass. They come to an old rope bridge across a gorge with a swift river at the bottom. They must cross the bridge, but it doesn’t look stable. Hans and Kristoff study it.

HANS: We’ll have to cross one at a time.

In the background, Sven looks up and back at the treeline.

KRISTOFF: Maybe we can tie down a rope–

He’s cut off by a flash of movement. A panther tries to jump Sitron, but Sven knocks the panther away with his antlers. Everyone is on the defensive, except for Olaf, who squeals in delight.

OLAF: It’s a giant kitty cat!

Kristoff pushes Anna onto the bridge.

KRISTOFF: Never mind the rope!

Anna starts to cross. The panther gets up, shaking off the blow.

Hans waves Elsa toward the bridge as he draws his sword.

HANS: Go. Take Sitron and Olaf.

Elsa puts Olaf in Sitron’s saddle and leads Sitron onto the bridge. Sven, Hans, and Kristoff put themselves between the panther and the bridge.

There is a brief skirmish. The panther knocks Kristoff onto the bridge. The bridge starts to falter.

OLAF: (scolding) Bad kitty!

Elsa clenches the side ropes and ice spreads from her palms. She encases the existing bridge in ice, trying to strengthen it.

Hans is able to injure the panther with his sword, but the panther’s still fighting. It takes a swipe at Hans and knocks the sword away. Sven gets Hans onto his back [by lowering his head and front shoulders, coming up behind Hans, and lifting him in the air so Hans somersaults backward and lands sitting on Sven’s back] to save Hans from the panther. However, the panther takes the opportunity to charge Sven, and it knocks Sven onto the bridge. The bridge shatters into several chunks which all plummet to the river below. 

The group is swept downstream on their ice “rafts.” The river is tumultuous, but Elsa is able to connect all the pieces into one large iceberg.

ANNA: Way to go, Elsa!

KRISTOFF: We’re not out of the woods yet!

OLAF: Woods? We’re in a river!

Elsa tries to anchor the iceberg to a side of the gorge, but the river is moving too rapidly and the iceberg quickly breaks away.

ELSA: Anyone else have any ideas?!

HANS: Pray!

The camera switches to a bird’s-eye view of the traveling iceberg. A blurry figure in a tree spots the strange sight, and bird-calls downstream. The call is passed along.

The camera returns to the group. Everyone is clinging to the frozen rope barriers.

Sven brays.

KRISTOFF: Who’s panicking? I’m perfectly calm!

ANNA: What’s that?

She points to a spot ahead of the iceberg. The river seems to disappear.

HANS: (flatly) Waterfall.

KRISTOFF: Okay, _now_ I’m panicking!

ELSA: Everybody hang on!

Everyone braces themselves. The iceberg drops.

The iceberg is a quarter of the way down the huge waterfall when the water suddenly defies gravity and flows horizontally. Noticing the shift in direction, everyone looks around and is awed by the sight.

The airborne river brings the iceberg to shore before merging with the natural river once more. The heroes scramble off the iceberg onto land. Sven kisses the ground while Sitron calmly munches a mouthful of grass. The humans finally notice Subira standing before them, two royal guards on each side of her.

There is a tense moment as the groups stare down one another. Frost covers a small area of ground around Elsa’s feet. Subira notices.

SUBIRA: You must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

The heroes are mildly surprised but don’t move.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: I am Princess Subira of Camia. I mean you no harm.

The heroes relax slightly.

ANNA: You saved us with your water powers, right?

Subira nods.

KRISTOFF: If you’re the princess, then who’s the merciless queen we heard about?

Subira’s expression saddens.

SUBIRA: My sister, Zuri.

ELSA: So the rumors are true?

Subira nods.

SUBIRA: She wasn’t always ‘merciless.’ However, it’s been years since I’ve seen any trace of her old self. I’ve tried to reason with her, but she won’t listen. The only remaining option is a _coup d'état_.

ELSA: You must be very loyal to your subjects if you’re willing to overthrow your sister for their sake.

SUBIRA: If that were her only crime, it would certainly be reason enough. But her plans go far beyond our borders.

She motions for the group to follow her. They walk through the rain forest.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: Zuri and her army stand ready to sail to Europe. She plans to annihilate it with her mastery of water, then conquer the remains.

There are various gasps and surprised/horrified expressions from the group.

ANNA: Why?!

SUBIRA: She seeks retribution for the supposed exploitation and suppression of our people.

KRISTOFF: I take it you don’t agree.

SUBIRA: There are certainly problems, but they are not one-sided. A vengeful conquest is not the way to achieve justice. My sister refuses to see that.

HANS: Did Zuri send Derrick to get Elsa out of the way before the invasion?

SUBIRA: He volunteered.

Subira halts the group in front of a small waterfall. She uses her powers to part the water, revealing a secret tunnel. Everyone enters.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: Ever since Zuri freed Derrick from his prison in Malanea, he’s assisted her with her plan. He passed on his knowledge of warfare, geography, and politics. He also made sure to keep up with current news from the North.

ELSA: And that’s how they heard about me.

Subira nods.

SUBIRA: Zuri wanted to send an assassin to Arendelle. However, Derrick pointed out that if the assassin failed and you traced him to Camia, Zuri and her army wouldn’t stand a chance.

ANNA: So Elsa’s ice powers are stronger than your sister’s water powers?

SUBIRA: We can only manipulate existing water in liquid form.

KRISTOFF: Ah, so freezing everything would make your powers useless.

Subira nods.

SUBIRA: Derrick immediately began researching ways to nullify your power. After some time, he found a legend from the East.

Olaf perks up at the anticipated “story time.”

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: Millennia ago, there lived a king and queen of different kingdoms who fell in love. The queen had the ability to control water in any form, while the king had the power to wield fire. However, because of the strength and opposing nature of their powers, they caused each other pain if they came into contact with the other’s skin. So they had a sorceress create gems that would absorb their powers with one incantation and release the powers with a different incantation. That way they could be together when they wanted, but they wouldn’t permanently lose their abilities. The gems were entombed with their bodies.

OLAF: (dreamily) Wow.

SUBIRA: Derrick informed Zuri of the legend, and they concluded that draining your power would be better than killing you.

ELSA: Not that I don’t appreciate being alive, but why?

SUBIRA: The murder of a queen would spark an international investigation. If someone learned of Zuri’s plan before it was executed, they might discover a way to negate _her_ powers. On the other hand, if you merely lost your powers, you would likely keep it a secret. The loss of your abilities would make you and Arendelle look weak, and other countries could exploit that weakness. That’s what Derrick theorized, a least.

KRISTOFF: He was right.

The group reaches a staircase and begins their ascent.

SUBIRA: In addition to all that, if they could successfully drain your power, Zuri would have another weapon. With mastery of water _and_ ice creation at her disposal, she would be unstoppable.

HANS: Does she not consider Derrick’s fire powers part of her arsenal?

SUBIRA: She doesn’t trust Derrick. She makes him keep his neutralizing gloves on at all times. Everyone is under orders to never remove them for him. She would only let Derrick recover the gems under supervision from her personal guard, and she always keeps the fire gem on her person.

ANNA: Why doesn’t she just drain his powers, then?

SUBIRA: Derrick has been completely loyal since his rescue. Zuri doesn’t want to give him a reason to turn against her.

HANS: It sounds like she’s so worried about Derrick that she hasn’t even noticed your misgivings about her plot.

SUBIRA: I’m her younger sister. She was the leader, and I always followed. She’s attributed my opposition to timidness and naïveté. Now, I must reverse our roles for the sake of our kingdom... and the world.

The group passes through a door into the lowest part of the castle.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: That is why I am thankful I found you before my sister did. My plan can be executed more smoothly with your help.

They come to a door. Subira knocks twice, then opens the door. There are several soldiers and royal guards in the room. Everyone enters the room, except one guard who stays outside and closes the door.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: Let us begin.


	20. Act III, Part 7 [part 20 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Cut to...] Subira runs up to two guards standing outside a room.

SUBIRA: (breathlessly) Snow Queen... in the palace...

GUARD 1: Where?!

Subira shakes her head and supports herself with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

SUBIRA: (panting) I’m sorry...

GUARD 2: It’s alright, Your Highness. (to the other guard) Go, inform Queen Zuri! I will stand guard.

The first guard nods and takes off.

GUARD 2 [CONT’D]: And bring reinforcements when you return!

The guard disappears up a flight of stairs.

The remaining guard and Subira watch him leave. As soon as he’s out of sight, Subira straightens and the guard turns and unlocks the door. Subira enters the treasury as Anna peeks around a corner. The guard waves her over. Anna, Elsa, Hans, and Kristoff hastily walk to the door. Subira emerges from the room and hands Elsa the gem.

SUBIRA: Now, just as I taught you.

Elsa starts to recite the draining incantation. Kristoff addresses Subira.

KRISTOFF: You’re sure Sven and the others will be safe in the stable?

Subira nods. The gem activates as Elsa reaches the point in the incantation where Derrick was interrupted [[in Act I]]. The rest of her power begins to drain, and the remaining blonde in her hair begins to disappear.

SUBIRA: Our father loved horses, but Zuri hates them. She never goes near there.

Elsa finishes the draining incantation. Her hair is now completely brown.

Kristoff nods at Subira as Elsa begins the reversal incantation.

As Elsa begins the spell, pale blue light exits the gem and flows down her arm, encompassing her whole body as she continues to speak. Her hair changes from brown to blonde in increasingly frequent streaks. As she finishes the spell, there is a blinding flash of light, and everyone shields their eyes. When they [and the audience] can see again, Elsa stands before them fully restored [with an amazing new dress].

HANS: Step one is complete.

Elsa places the blue gem in Subira’s palm and closes her hand around it [a perceptive viewer will notice there are actually two gems, but it’s very hard to see]. Elsa then turns to the guard.

ELSA: I apologize for what I’m about to do.

GUARD 2: Do whatever is necessary to end this war before it begins.

Elsa nods and steps back (as does everyone else except the guard). [Camera switches to guard’s POV.] Elsa raises her hand and shoots a blast of ice. Everything goes black.

[Cut to...] Zuri exits her room in a fury, the guard from the previous scene trailing behind.

ZURI: (fuming) The Snow Queen, in _my_ palace! I don’t know how she snuck in, but I know how she’ll be _leaving_.

She slashes a gash in the stone wall with a blade of water as she marches on, just missing decapitating her royal guard. The guard slows down to stay even farther behind the angry queen.

Subira rounds a corner. Zuri sees her.

ZURI [CONT’D]: (relieved) Subira!

They run to each other.

ZURI [CONT’D]: I’m glad you’re unharmed.

SUBIRA: The Snow Queen–

ZURI: (finishes) –is here, I know.

SUBIRA: She found the gem! She’s recovered her full power!

ZURI: Don’t be ridiculous, she would have to know both incanta–

Zuri stops short. Her eyes widen in realization, then narrow in anger.

ZURI [CONT’D]: (snarls) _Derrick_.

She steps around Subira, deadly intent written on her face.

SUBIRA: What do we do?

Zuri turns back to her sister.

ZURI: _I_ am going to put an end to the Snow Queen’s reign. _You_ are going to hide somewhere safe until this is all over.

SUBIRA: What about Derrick?

ZURI: (sneers) I’ll deal with _him_ later.

She takes a step forward, then turns back as she reaches into her dress wrap.

ZURI [CONT’D]: Take this.

Zuri tosses the [not-glowing] red gem to Subira. Subira bobbles it for a moment before clutching it to her chest.

ZURI [CONT’D]: In the event Derrick finds you before _I_ find _him_.

Subira nods. Zuri marches away. Subira turns to the guard.

SUBIRA: Inform everyone of what’s happened. Make sure you stress that the order to never remove Derrick’s gloves still stands.

The guard nods and takes off. Subira watches him go, then looks down at the gem.


	21. Act III, Part 8 [part 21 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Cut to...] Derrick is in his chamber. He hears muffled shouts and looks curious. He exits his room, and is jumped by Kristoff.

Kristoff bear-hugs Derrick from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. Anna gags Derrick with a scarf so he can’t scream for help. Kristoff drags Derrick back into the chamber, Anna following. Derrick struggles, but Kristoff has a tight grip on him. Anna looks to the doorway as Hans enters.

HANS: We’re clear.

Hans pauses as he full-on faces Derrick. Hans’ face shows sadness and pain, but Derrick chuckles through his gag when he realizes who stands before him.

ANNA: Hans.

Hans starts moving again.

HANS: Right.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red gem, wrapping its cord around his wrist a couple times [[so it can’t easily be snatched away from him]].

Derrick sees the gem and struggles once more, but it’s no use. Hans holds his arm out straight [[trying to put as much distance between himself and Derrick as possible]] and touches the gem to Derrick’s face [just below a scar that slants diagonally across his cheek]. No one notices Derrick maneuvering his hand into his pocket [the audience likely wouldn’t notice either, as the movement is near the bottom of the screen and mostly hidden]. Hans opens his mouth to begin the draining spell, when a blast of dust shoots him in the face from below and off-screen. Hans coughs and staggers backward.

ANNA: Hans!

Her head snaps to Derrick, and she swats the small cylinder [[from the Prologue]] out of his hand. In the background, Hans is still coughing and wheezing, hunched over his knees. As the cylinder clatters and rolls across the stone floor, Hans drops, unconscious.

ANNA [CONT’D]: _Hans!_

She whirls around and rips the gag from Derrick, fire in her eyes [[figuratively speaking]] as she grabs his collar.

ANNA [CONT’D]: _What did you do to him?!_

Derrick laughs.

DERRICK: Come now, where are your manners?

Anna, furious, punches Derrick in the face.

Derrick grunts and lowers his head enough to be out of the frame. The audience hears him spit, and when he raises his head there is a drop of blood on his puffy lower-lip.

DERRICK [CONT’D]: Well, since you asked _so_ politely...

Anna pulls her arm back for another punch.

DERRICK [CONT’D]: (quickly) It’s a little souvenir I picked up while on my expedition. The powder supposedly causes one’s consciousness to be permanently trapped inside their own mind. Like a never-ending dream... or nightmare. Or it’s simply knock-out dust. Take your pick.

KRISTOFF: (to Anna) You have to wake him up.

Anna nods and darts to Hans. As she does, Derrick throws his head back and smashes Kristoff’s face. Kristoff releases Derrick, who attempts to flee. Kristoff quickly recovers and tackles Derrick to the ground. Anna starts to head back to Kristoff.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: No!

He struggles with Derrick.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: (as he fights) Help Hans!

Anna doubles back, dropping to her knees at Hans’ side. She begins to shake Hans, trying to wake him, as Kristoff and Derrick fight.

_**[[[DVD EXTRA #3: DELETED SCENE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574414/chapters/18136822)]]** _

Anna continues shaking Hans, who is comatose. A piece of furniture just misses Anna’s head as Kristoff and Derrick continue their brawl. Anna drags Hans around a corner to relative safety. She then peeks back around the corner and watches the fight for a moment [as does the audience] before going back to Hans.

ANNA: Come on, Hans! I know that powder stuff is messing with your head, but you can beat it! (softly) You _have_ to beat it…

[Cut to inside Hans’ mind.] The camera is in a close-up frame of Hans’ face. There is silence. His eyes are closed, and he slowly opens them. As he stands, the camera pulls back to reveal that he is surrounded by nine full-length mirrors.

However, none of the mirrors are reflecting anything. Hans cautiously approaches one [[mirror 1]]. He is right in front of the mirror when a reflection suddenly appears: himself in the Arendelle winter cloak, with the wicked grin his face showed when he was about to kill Elsa.

Hans yelps in surprise and jumps back, then quickly turns to examine the rest of the mirrors. The reflections are wearing various outfits [[mirror 1: the winter cloak; mirror 2: his gray-and-blue ensemble; mirror 3: a new random prince outfit; mirror 4: the clothes from the day he and Anna bickered on the deck; mirror 5: his coronation suit; mirror 6: one of the outfits from Brogan’s storybook narration (when Hans was lying to the Roveros); mirror 7: another new random prince outfit; mirror 8: his gray-and-blue ensemble as they appeared in _Frozen Fever_ ; mirror 9: the clothes he was wearing the night Elsa and company rescued him]] and they have varied expressions on their faces. Hans looks around and realizes he’s trapped in the nonagon of mirrors.

HANS: Let me out.

REFLECTION 1: And who are _you_ , exactly?

Hans looks as though he knows this is some sort of trick question, but answers it anyway.

HANS: Hans.

REFLECTION 2: Excuse _you_ , _I’m_ Hans!

REFLECTION 3: No, _I_ am!

HANS: None of you are me. You’re nothing but reflections.

REFLECTION 4: Then which one of us is your true reflection?

HANS: None of you.

REFLECTION 5: One of us has to be your true image.

REFLECTION 6: The only way to escape is to figure out which.

REFLECTION 7: You have to pick one of us.

Hans takes another brief look at each mirror.

HANS: No, none of you are _me_.

REFLECTION 8: Do you even _know_ who _you_ are?

REFLECTION 9: Can you honestly insist your true self isn’t here?

HANS: All I see are masks and illusions. Nothing in these mirrors is real.

Starting from behind him [[reflections 5 and 6]], the reflections phase into the next mirror moving toward mirror 1 [[5 into 4, 4 into 3, 3 into 2, 2 into 1; simultaneously, 6 into 7, 7 into 8, 8 into 9, 9 into 1; so 9 and 2 both phase into 1 at the same time]]. All the reflections combine in mirror 1, and a new reflection appears: Hans with slicked-back hair, wearing a crown and fancy royal vestments, a sheathed sword on his left hip, with smug satisfaction on his face.

HANS [CONT’D]: You aren’t real either.

“KING HANS”: No, but I _could_ be.

The reflection steps out of the mirror, now a physical manifestation standing before the real Hans.

“KING HANS” [CONT’D]: You can still achieve your dream. You can still become me.

HANS: Impossible.

“KING HANS”: Not at all.

“King Hans” snaps his fingers. All the mirrors converge [[in the same pattern the reflections did]] into the first mirror behind him. The mirror turns into a door that then opens with darkness behind it.

“KING HANS” [CONT’D]: Just pass through this doorway, and you will find your destiny. You’ll be the king you were always meant to be.

“King Hans” moves aside as he motions to the doorway. Hans stares at both for a long moment. He finally shakes his head.

HANS: No.

“KING HANS”: This is who you are. I am everything you’ve worked for all your life.

HANS: That isn’t what I want anymore.

He takes a step backward. A soft _THUNK_ is heard. Hans turns around to see what he stepped on. It’s a hand mirror.

Hans picks it up and examines it. The frame is completely devoid of glass [except for one tiny shard along the bottom edge]. “King Hans” chuckles.

“KING HANS”: It doesn’t matter what you want. I’m all you have left.

Hans studies the mirror fearfully, then finally notices the shard.

HANS: There’s still a piece here!

“King Hans” laughs outright this time.

“KING HANS”: That tiny little shard?! What can you possibly do with that?

Hans’ face shows he is desperately trying to think of an answer. When he can’t, he closes his eyes and hangs his head in sorrow.

NATALIA [OFF-SCREEN]: It’s a starting point!

Hans’ head snaps up to see Natalia standing before him. Her face is kind, practically radiant. She pulls a piece of the mirror from her pocket.

NATALIA [CONT’D]: Reading is your favorite pastime.

She places her shard into the frame, nestled in the bottom right-hand corner against the existing shard. [When she does so, “King Hans” fades ever so slightly and the door shuts a bit.]

LEONE: Your repertoire of knowledge is outmatched only by my curiosity.

Leone places a shard in the bottom left-hand corner, against the other side of the first shard. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more.]

MIRELLA: You won’t eat shepherd’s pie unless you’ve separated all the ingredients.

Mirella places her shard in the upper left-hand corner of the frame. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more.]

VINCENZO: You can diffuse a tense situation with only a few words.

Vincenzo places his shard in the upper right-hand corner of the frame. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more.]

Sitron snorts. There is a shard balanced on his nose. Hans holds out the frame to him, and Sitron gently flicks the shard into place. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more.]

OLAF [OFF-SCREEN]: Who is this Hans?

Hans looks down at Olaf, who is looking up with a serious expression. Olaf then springs into a lively wiggle, a shard in one of his hands.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Just kidding! I know who Hans is!

Hans goes down on one knee to bring the mirror frame to Olaf’s level.

OLAF [CONT’D]: (“whispers”) He’s the guy who owes me three-quarters of a hug!

Olaf places his piece in the frame. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more.]

OLAF [CONT’D]: But I know it’ll be the best hug ever!

Sven grunts, a shard sticking out from between his teeth. Hans stands.

KRISTOFF [AS SVEN]: You’re good at taking care of animals.

Hans raises his eyebrow at Kristoff, who was obviously “talking” for Sven.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Sven’s right.

Kristoff holds up his own mirror shard.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Also, this is like the fourth time you’ve risked your life to help us.

Sven and Kristoff both place their shards. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more (though more than the previous times, as two pieces were placed instead of one).] There is now a jagged hole remaining in the center of the mirror.

ELSA: You’re a quick thinker. You see a problem and immediately move to implement the solution.

Elsa places a shard in the right-hand side of the remaining gap. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more.]

ANNA: You set a goal and you put everything you have into reaching it.

She holds up a shard.

ANNA [CONT’D]: You agreed to aid us in completing this mission, remember? We’re not quite done yet.

She places her shard in the frame. [“King Hans” further fades and the door shuts a little more. “King Hans” is almost completely faded and the door almost fully closed.]

ANNA [CONT’D]: Don’t give up.

Hans looks down at the mirror. It is almost complete, except for a small missing piece between Elsa and Anna’s pieces.

HANS: There’s still a piece missing.

He looks around at the group before him. Everyone is smiling. His eyes rest on Natalia.

NATALIA: That’s because the only person who can bring it all together is you.

Hans stares for a moment, then pats the pocket on the left side of his shirt [over his heart]. Surprised, he reaches in and pulls out the last piece. He glances up at “King Hans”, who is glowering at him.

“KING HANS”: (faded and distorted) Fool! You’re about to lose everything!

Hans merely smiles confidently and places the shard in the gap. The cracks in the glass quickly fuse together, and the mirror is whole again. “King Hans” disappears entirely, while the door shuts completely and vanishes. Hans looks at all his friends and family before him, then looks at himself in the hand mirror. The mirror suddenly flies out of his hand and grows to a full-length mirror, reflecting him just as he is for a short moment. The mirror then becomes a door, which opens to reveal bright light. Hans steps through.

[Cut to...]

Hans bolts upright, putting a hand to his head and panting.

ANNA: Hans! You did it! You’re awake!

She throws her arms around him in a hug.

Hans gives her a quick pat with one hand while the other holds up the fire gem, it’s necklace cord still wrapped around his wrist.

HANS: We’ve still got work to do.

{Credit and thanks to the Tumblr user once known as arvndelles (now deleted) for the ideas of the powder, dream sequences, and mirror usage.}


	22. Act III, Part 9 [part 22 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Cut to...] Kristoff and Derrick have moved into the hall. They are locked in a stalemate when Derrick spots a palace guard round a corner.

DERRICK: Tendaji!

Tendaji runs toward the two. Derrick wrestles with Kristoff and extends an arm.

DERRICK [CONT’D]: My glove!

Tendaji hesitates.

TENDAJI: But Queen Zuri’s orders...

KRISTOFF: Don’t do it!

Derrick tries to pry himself away from Kristoff.

DERRICK: This brute is with the Snow Queen! We have to stop him!

Tendaji jumps into the fray. He and Derrick start to subdue Kristoff, though it’s still a tough battle. Hans and Anna run into the hall.

ANNA: No!

She jumps on Derrick, startling him. Hans grabs Tendaji in a choke hold, which frees Kristoff. Kristoff goes back to Derrick. Tendaji slams Hans into a wall to try and break free, but Hans stays latched on. Derrick struggles against Anna and Kristoff. Tendaji stretches his arm...

HANS: **_Look out!_**

Hans shouts the warning just as Tendaji rips one of Derrick’s gloves off.

Derrick’s hand immediately bursts into flame. Kristoff grabs Anna and jumps back just in time to avoid a flaming fist. Hans tosses Tendaji aside and grabs Anna’s hand.

HANS [CONT’D]: Run!

The three dash down the hall, diving into a room just as a wall of flame blows past.

When the flames disappear, Derrick looks around and realizes the three are nowhere to be found. He holds his still-gloved hand out to Tendaji, who removes the glove.

DERRICK: Go assist Queen Zuri. I can handle these three.

Tendaji obeys and leaves. Derrick walks down the hall to the closest room. He sends a burst of flames through the room [but they don’t fill the whole room, specifically the ceiling and open balcony]. Derrick then withdraws the flames, leaving charred furniture behind. He notices the balcony and walks toward it.

Hans swings down from the chandelier and kicks Derrick into the fountain. He releases his hold on the chandelier and his momentum carries him to the fountain. Hans lands on Derrick and the two struggle as Hans tries to hold him underwater. As this happens, in the background, Kristoff quickly pulls himself [with Anna on his back] up from where he was hanging from the base of the balcony. The couple rushes to the fountain and help Hans keep Derrick submerged.

Hans gets the red gem into his hand [[it was still wrapped around his wrist, just not in his palm]] and presses it hard against Derrick’s face. He recites the draining incantation. As soon as he’s done, he jumps out of the fountain and backs away. Kristoff and Anna quickly follow, and Derrick sits up, sputtering and gasping for air.

Kristoff holds his hand out to Hans.

KRISTOFF: We need to destroy that thing.

Hans hands over the [now-glowing] gem as Derrick crawls out of the fountain. Kristoff holds the gem by the cord, and whips it against the stone floor. Nothing happens.

DERRICK: (scoffs) It’s magic. You can’t simply _break_ it.

Hans takes the gem from Kristoff.

HANS: Perhaps only when magic resides _within_ it.

Hans then recites the reversal incantation, absorbing the fire powers into himself. When he finishes, he super-heats the gem in his palm, causing it to explode. Right when he does this, however, he clutches his chest in pain. Anna and Kristoff each grab an arm, supporting him.

ANNA: What’s wrong?!

Derrick laughs.

DERRICK: _Fool_. Did you really think it would be that easy? You have no idea what I went through, being born with that ability. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. It took me years just to get used to the pain. You’ll _never_ master the fire. You’ll only destroy everything you care about.

Derrick grins wickedly at Anna and Kristoff.

KRISTOFF: Don’t listen to him, Hans!

ANNA: Yeah! If you can beat that powder stuff, you can overcome this too!

Hans glances up at Anna.

HANS: You’re right.

He stands tall and turns his gaze to Derrick.

HANS [CONT’D]: I won’t let anger drive me. I won’t let fear control me.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He holds it for a second, then slowly releases the air in his lungs. As he does, fire emanates from his hands and fills the room, but doesn’t burn anything. The three heroes stare in happy amazement. The fire fades away.

Derrick is sitting on the floor, dumbfounded. Hans walks over to him. Derrick eyes Hans suspiciously as Hans offers his hand to Derrick. Derrick stares at Hans’ hand, then looks up to his face, observing Hans for a long moment. Derrick then grasps Hans’ hand and allows his brother to help him to his feet. They stare at each other for a moment until a strange sound diverts their attention. The four go out to the balcony to see ice spreading across the lake.


	23. Act III, Part 10 [part 23 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Cut to...] Zuri rushes to a window to see ice taking over the lake. She pulls water from a nearby fountain and rides it down to the edge of the lake. As she lands on the shore, she moves and manipulates the unfrozen lake water to punch upward, shattering the thick ice into large pieces. She does this a couple times before she is interrupted by a voice.

ELSA [OFF-SCREEN]: (loudly) Queen Zuri.

Zuri turns around, more angry than surprised.

ZURI: Well, if it isn’t the Snow Queen.

ELSA: My name is Elsa, and I am the queen of Arendelle. I ask that you lay aside your plans for war, and instead strive for peace between all nations.

ZURI: War is the only way to bring peace.

ELSA: No, you will only harm millions of innocent people!

Zuri scoffs.

ZURI: None are ‘innocent.’ You’re all the same.

Zuri’s hands are at her sides but hidden behind her dress. Water begins to creep along the ground toward Elsa.

ZURI [CONT’D]: You’re all guilty. I will avenge Camia and all of Africa, repaying the North for every wrong committed against my people!

The water twists up at Zuri’s command, trapping Elsa in a sealed vortex. Elsa begins to freeze her prison from the inside out. Zuri summons more water, layering it over the existing vortex, but Elsa increases her power and flash-freezes it all, the now-frozen vortex exploding outward. The shattered ice remains suspended in the air as a storm of power swirls around Elsa. She plants her feet and faces Zuri again.

ELSA: The only one currently wronging your people is _you_. Causing droughts, destroying villages, imprisoning your own subjects – all because they refuse to participate in your mad crusade!

ZURI: By obstinately denying their duty to their people, they are aiding the enemy, and reap the same reward!

Zuri sends sharp water spears toward Elsa, but they freeze when they hit her swirling power and drop to the ground. Elsa retaliates by sending her hovering ice shards at Zuri. Zuri swipes them away with a torrent of water.

The two continue to fight and become locked in a stalemate. Ice layers on the palace [[from both Elsa’s ice and from Zuri’s water becoming frozen]]. The weight of the ice on a nearby balcony tears it from the wall. Elsa turns her head at the noise, and throws up an ice shield over both herself and Zuri as the balcony crashes down. Ice and stone shatter and hit the shield. It cracks, but holds.

Zuri uses the distraction to slam a torrent of water into Elsa, knocking her to the ground. The water also hits the shield and knocks it down. Zuri raises a water blade above Elsa’s head. Zuri moves her arm, and the blade comes swishing down...

Only to be stopped by a shield of swirling water. Zuri looks up in surprise as Subira climbs over the remains of the ice shield.

ZURI [CONT’D]: (angry) What are you doing?!

SUBIRA: (pleading) Zuri, is this truly what you want? Fighting and destruction?

ZURI: I want justice for our people, and I will obtain it by any means necessary.

SUBIRA: How can there be justice for our people when you yourself are guilty of crimes _against_ them? You once used your gift to _help_ others, but now you only use it to _harm_ them.

ZURI: My ‘crimes’ are nothing compared to the transgressions of the North. Any ‘harm’ that occurs now is far outweighed by the good that will be achieved in the future.

Subira puts a hand on Zuri’s [bare] shoulder.

SUBIRA: Zuri–

ZURI: (snaps) _Enough._

ELSA: Your sister’s right, Zuri.

Elsa is now standing, having recovered during the sisters’ argument.

ZURI: _Silence!_

Zuri lashes out at Elsa, but Elsa easily defends herself.

ELSA: (decisively) Since you refuse to listen to reason, you leave me no choice!

She creates a swirling blizzard around Zuri and Subira. Zuri surrounds herself and Subira with swirling water as a barrier against the blizzard. However, the water on the outside edge starts to freeze. Zuri becomes even more determined, continuing to pull water from the lake. Subira’s mouth is moving, but neither the audience nor Zuri can hear what she’s saying over the roar of the wind and water. The swirling water begins to slow and freeze as the blizzard pushes in toward the sisters. Zuri struggles to keep the water going. She keeps fighting as long as she can, but the water freezes with increasing speed until it is finally totally frozen and swept away in the wind. Zuri braces herself for the impact of the blizzard.

In an instant, all is quiet. Zuri opens her eyes to see Elsa not actively controlling anything, but still ready to attack if necessary. In the background, Subira is no longer touching Zuri and is slowly backing away from her. Zuri attempts to take advantage of this strange opportunity to strike and moves her arms to summon water. Nothing happens. She tries again, but still nothing. Zuri looks out at the lake. There are still icebergs, but the water is not fully frozen. Her look of utter confusion morphs into incredulous realization.

ZURI: **_SUBIRA!_**

Zuri spins around and charges toward her sister [who is now quite a distance away]. Subira is holding the blue gem [it’s glowing, indicating there is magic inside] and she quickly creates a swirling torrent around herself for protection. Elsa flashes an ice wall into existence, stretching from the palace into the lake. Subira’s protective torrent disappears as she realizes she’s safe. Zuri runs up to the wall.

ZURI [CONT’D]: **_SUBIRA!_**

Zuri slams her fists against the ice. Subira’s eyes fill with tears and she turns her back to Zuri [the audience only sees Subira’s back as well]. She then recites the reversal incantation, Zuri screaming at her the entire time. When finished, Subira whips the gem against the stone of the broken balcony, shattering the gem. Zuri sinks to the ground, staring at the shattered gem. Subira quickly washes it away into the lake.

The fight has gone out of Zuri and she sits motionless for a moment. Elsa melts all the ice in sight. Zuri finally raises her head and looks at Subira with an expression of disgusted hatred.

ZURI [CONT’D]: You’ve ruined _everything_. I will _never_ forgive you.

Subira is barely holding back her tears as she responds.

SUBIRA: I did what was necessary to ensure a better future for _everyone_.


	24. Act III, Part 11 [part 24 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

Royal guards approach the three now that the fight is over. Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Derrick follow them. Zuri notices the guards.

ZURI: Arrest her!

She points to Subira.

ZURI [CONT’D]: Arrest her for high treason!

One of the guards [who was never seen aiding Subira] steps forward.

GUARD 1: Princess Subira is right. You are guilty of crimes against your subjects. You betrayed your own people.

ZURI: You fools! There are hundreds of thousands ready to fight. Do you think you can dissuade _them_ so easily?

Another guard [who was seen with Subira earlier] steps forward.

GUARD 2: Perhaps once they know they no longer need to fear _you_ , they will say differently.

GUARD CAPTAIN: All hail Queen Subira!

ALL GUARDS: (in unison) All hail Queen Subira!

Realizing she’s lost everything, Zuri slumps forward and stares at the ground.

GUARD CAPTAIN: (to Subira) What is your sentence for your sister, Your Majesty?

SUBIRA: Bring Zuri to her room. At least two guards must watch her at all times. Ensure that no harm comes to her.

GUARD CAPTAIN: Understood.

Two guards grab Zuri’s arms and pull her to her feet. However, she is completely limp and won’t stand on her own. Entering the frame, Derrick approaches them. The guards stop him, eyeing him suspiciously. Derrick holds up his hands.

DERRICK: I’m no threat.

Hans nods at Subira, who then nods to a guard.

GUARD 3: At ease.

The guards step back [except the two holding Zuri upright]. Derrick touches Zuri’s arm.

DERRICK: Zuri.

Zuri doesn’t respond. Her personal guard [[the one that was with Derrick in the Prologue]] picks her up bridal-style and carries her away. Derrick and a few guards follow.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and Subira watch as the former queen and her entourage disappear from sight.

Anna starts to bounce up and down.

ANNA: We did it!

She runs to Elsa and hugs her.

ANNA [CONT’D]: We really did it!

Elsa flashes Subira an apologetic glance. Subira gives Elsa a bittersweet smile.

KRISTOFF: We can finally go home.

ELSA: What will you do now, Queen Subira?

SUBIRA: To start, I will free any prisoners whose only crime was defying my sister. Anything she has destroyed, I will provide supplies and labor to repair. I will work toward improving the lives of _all_ people, using both my power over water and my power over this kingdom.

Subira looks out across the water.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: My sister was correct when she observed the many injustices in our world. However, her war was _not_ the way to solve those problems. It may have been beneficial to one group, but it would have harmed another. The best method for solving conflict is to work peacefully with others. That is what I will strive for.

[Transition to...] The group is on a Camian ship that will take them back to Douabo.

Subira and Elsa meet within the cabin, away from any observers. Subira produces the blue gem, glowing with power.

[Flashback:] When Elsa gets her powers back, while everyone is still recovering from being blinded, she makes a copy of the blue gem out of ice. When she hands Subira the blue gem, there are actually two – the real gem and the fake one. [Still flashback, cut to...] When Subira has her back turned to Zuri, she switches the real gem for the fake one. Subira then recites the reversal incantation, but it does nothing, since the real gem is in her pocket and not touching her skin. Subira then breaks the fake gem and washes it away. [End flashback.]

Subira holds the gem out to Elsa.

ELSA: Are you sure you want to do this?

SUBIRA: Having my power is enough. My sister’s power combined with my own is too much... and if my sister ever found a way to steal my power, she would be even stronger than before.

Subira presses the gem into Elsa’s hand.

SUBIRA [CONT’D]: Find someone worthy of this responsibility. Choose wisely, for as soon as the power is transferred, the gem must be destroyed. Carry this with utmost secrecy. If Zuri learns this gem is still intact, she won’t rest until she finds it.

Elsa nods as she takes the gem from Subira.

ELSA: I understand.

[Cut to...] Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Olaf, Sven, and Sitron are on the deck of the Camian ship.

KRISTOFF: Oh, I almost forgot.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cylinder.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: I grabbed this on our way out.

He holds it out to Anna and Hans.

ANNA: So how do we break it without anyone getting dusted?

Hans looks around and spots a bucket. He dips it in the lake to fill it about one-quarter full, and sets the bucket on the deck. He holds out his hand to Kristoff, who gives Hans the cylinder. Hans puts his hand in the bucket, pointing the cylinder’s opening downward, hovering just above the water. He presses the button. There is a hiss of air, but no dust comes out.

ANNA [CONT’D]: I guess it was one-use-only.

HANS: We should still get rid of it.

Kristoff takes the cylinder back and puts it on the deck in front of Sven [also close to the edge of the deck]. Sven gives a mighty _STOMP!_ and crushes the cylinder into pieces. Sitron then sweeps the pieces off the edge of the deck, into the lake.

OLAF: Woo, teamwork!


	25. Act III, Part 12 [part 25 of 27]

## Act III (cont'd)

[Cut to...] The heroes are back on Admiral Joleifsøn’s ship.

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are relaxing by the bow, enjoying the wind. Elsa and Anna are talking nearby. [Everyone is in new clothes.]

ELSA: Anna, everything that’s happened has caused me to re-evaluate some things.

ANNA: Like what?

ELSA: My whole life, I’ve been defined by my powers. My ability to make ice and snow out of thin air; my inability to control its manifestation. Even though I can now view my powers as a gift instead of a curse, they still characterize my existence. However, nearly losing my powers made me think: What if something like this happens again, only I never regain my abilities? What if I wake up one morning and my powers are suddenly gone? What would I do if I couldn’t create ice and snow with a flick of my wrist? _Who am I_ without my powers? Am I someone no one will listen to because I have no authority behind my words? Or can I stand on my own, without people bowing to me out of fear? Would I be lost without my gift? Or could I still carry on with my duties as a ruler and a sister? I’ve thought long and hard about this, and I’ve come to a decision. For as long as I have my powers, I will embrace them. However, I won’t build my life nor my legacy on them. Therefore, I don’t want to be known as ‘The Snow Queen.’ I want to be known as ‘Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.’

ANNA: With or without your powers, I know you’ll be a great queen. And I’ll be right behind you, supporting you every step of the way!

Elsa smiles.

ELSA: Thank you.

Anna smiles back.

OLAF: You’ll still make snow for us to play in though, right?

ELSA: Of course, Olaf.

OLAF: Yay!

Anna suddenly bounces in excitement.

ANNA: Ooo! I know something else this experience has made you re-evaluate!

ELSA: (confused) What’s that?

Anna throws her arms out [at her sides but raised upward].

ANNA: Sailing!

Elsa is surprised for a second, then smiles sheepishly.

ELSA: I suppose it wasn’t so bad, after all.

Her smile suddenly becomes a scowl.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Except for the _storm_ where you almost _drowned_.

Anna waves her off.

ANNA: Pft, that was a fluke! A one-time thing! No reason to let that stop us from traveling!

ELSA: I think I’ve had my fill of adventure for now. I just want to go home and stay there for a couple years.

ANNA: _Years?!_ But there’s so many places I want us to visit! Corona, DunBroch, Enchancia... of course we'll have to visit Camia again. Subira said we were welcome any time.

Elsa giggles.

ELSA: Well perhaps you and Kristoff can visit those places on your honeymoon.

Kristoff rolls over to look at the sisters.

KRISTOFF: Are you kidding? With a list like that, we’ll be gone for months! Who would deliver ice?

ANNA: You can teach Hans how to do it!

Kristoff twists his lips, unsure how he feels about this idea.

KRISTOFF: Sure, he’s good, but I don’t think he’s cut out for the ice business.

Anna waves her hand nonchalantly. Barely visible in the background, Hans ascends the staircase from below deck.

ANNA: It’ll be fine! He doesn’t even have to go harvest the ice – Elsa can make it for him!

Kristoff is aghast at this suggestion.

KRISTOFF: That’s cheating!

HANS [OFF-SCREEN]: That’s _practical_.

Everyone looks at Hans. He blushes slightly.

HANS [CONT’D]: I heard my name, so I thought I should find out why it was spoken.

[Kristoff stands as Anna speaks.]

ANNA: We’re just discussing your future!

HANS: (softly) Oh.

He clears his throat and stands a bit straighter.

HANS [CONT’D]: I suppose, then, this would be a good time to ask... what exactly you plan on doing with me.

He locks eyes with Anna first, then Elsa.

Elsa removes a folded paper from her pocket. She speaks as she unfolds it.

ELSA: Our agreement was that you would be brought back to the Southern Isles and Sitron would return with us to Arendelle.

Hans nods.

HANS: Yes, of course.

Anna crowds into Elsa’s space to read the agreement.

ANNA: It reads ‘if you _assist_ the royal family of Arendelle and their companions in completing their tasks and goals.’ I’d say you did more than ‘assist’!

Elsa nods in agreement.

ELSA: You proved to be an invaluable asset.

KRISTOFF: We couldn’t have done it without you.

Hans shakes his head.

HANS: We all did what we had to do. Remove any one of us, and this whole thing was a failure.

OLAF: That just means we’re all equally important!

KRISTOFF [AS SVEN]: He’s right.

ELSA: I believe this contract is no longer necessary. Don’t you agree, Anna?

Anna takes the paper from Elsa.

ANNA: Absolutely!

Anna quickly tears the paper into tiny shreds. She then tosses them overboard, the wind sweeping them into the water. She brushes her hands together, then puts her hands on her hips with sweet satisfaction on her face.

Hans is stunned.

ELSA: As queen of Arendelle, I officially pardon you, Hans Westergaard. You are free to go wherever you want and do whatever you wish. With Sitron by your side, of course.

HANS: (stammers) But, but my father–

ELSA: (interrupts) Oh, I’ll explain everything to him. I’m sure once he hears of this, he’ll fully reinstate you.

Hans looks unhappy and shakes his head.

HANS: No. My former title, my royal status... they mean nothing to me. Honestly, I’d rather not set foot in the Southern Isles ever again.

ANNA: Then where would you go?

Hans shrugs.

HANS: Anywhere but there. I’ll figure it out.

Anna and Elsa exchange glances indicating they’re thinking the same thing.

ELSA: Hans, you’re welcome to make Arendelle your home.

Hans’ mouth falls open as he stares at the two sisters. They smile warmly at him. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf watch the scene with approval.

Hans covers his mouth with a hand as he turns away, his cheeks and nose turning bright red. Less noticeably, his eyes begin to water. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, clearing his throat repeatedly as he turns back to the sisters with a more composed expression.

HANS: I have something to tell you. I didn’t say it earlier because I didn’t want to sound disingenuous, or make you think I was simply trying to sway your decision on my fate.

He pauses for a breath.

HANS [CONT’D]: _I’m **sorry**_ , for _everything_.

There’s no immediate reaction from the others, so Hans waits for only a second before continuing. He goes down on both knees in a deep bow.

HANS [CONT’D]: I profoundly and sincerely apologize for my appalling actions. Princess Anna, for taking advantage of your innocent heart so you would marry me, for betraying your trust, for leaving you to die. Queen Elsa, for planning to usurp your throne, for falsely charging you with treason, for using your love of Anna against you, for attempting to murder you. All of you, for how I’ve acted since you saved me. I treated you with contempt when I should have been grateful. I’ve been a horrible person, to say the very least, and I’m deeply ashamed of myself.

There is a brief moment of silence as the others take in his words.

ANNA: That’s true, you did terrible things that you shouldn’t be proud of...

Anna kneels down in front of Hans and puts her right hand on his left shoulder.

ANNA [CONT’D]: But, Hans, you don’t need to be ashamed of the man you are now.

Hans looks up and meets Anna’s gaze. Anna is smiling. Elsa kneels down and puts her left hand on Hans’ right shoulder. She is smiling as well.

ELSA: We _forgive_ you, Hans.

Hans’ eyes shift to Elsa.

OLAF: We _all_ do!

Hans looks over at Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven. Sven and Kristoff nod in agreement.

KRISTOFF: And I’m sure the Roveros would be proud of you.

Hans gives a small, appreciative smile, then turns to the sisters once more.

HANS: (softly) Thank you... for everything.

There is a pause as everyone smiles at each other.

ANNA: (brightly) So!

She jumps to her feet, partially pulling Hans up with her [much to his surprise].

ANNA [CONT’D]: Are you going to come back to Arendelle with us?

Hans fully straightens. Elsa stands as well.

HANS: Well, if you’re perhaps in need of a royal stable hand, I could stay... take care of Sitron and the other horses...

ANNA: Actually, I was just telling Kristoff that he should train you to be an ice deliverer!

KRISTOFF: Ice _**harvester** and_ deliverer.

ANNA: Whatever!

Hans clearly doesn’t share Anna’s enthusiasm

HANS: I’m not so sure that’s the right job for me.

KRISTOFF: I’ll say. Plus, I’d have to teach you to work with Sven. There’s no way Sitron could match his ice-hauling skills.

Hans raises an eyebrow at Kristoff.

HANS: Would you like to place a wager on that, Bjorgman?

[Transition to...] The ship is docked at a newly-built pier in Arendelle’s harbor. The main cast is just disembarking.

CITIZEN: Watch your step, Your Majesty. We’ve not fully reinforced the pier just yet.

ELSA: Of course, thank you.

She pauses and takes a deep breath, then exhales. She’s smiling.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Home sweet home.

ANNA: Woo-hoo!

Olaf turns to Hans.

OLAF: Now that we’re home, it’s time to settle our account!

Hans looks confused for a moment, then a bemused smile appears.

HANS: Oh, right. The hug.

Olaf holds his arms as far apart as he can.

Hans hesitates, then reaches under his collar and touches his unseen necklace. With a deep breath, he kneels down and gives Olaf the best hug ever. Everyone else watches.

When it’s over, Olaf does a little dance of joy. Hans smiles softly.

OLAF: Now we need a happy-to-be-home group hug!

He waves everyone over, and Anna picks him up. Hans stands, a little unsettled about the three humans, one snowman, and two animals closing in around him.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Group hug!

Everyone hugs, smiles on their faces [except Hans, whose expression is “I don’t know about this...” which then changes to “Well, maybe it’s not _so_ bad...”]. The hug lasts for a long moment... until a sudden creak and groan is heard.

HANS: (with recognition) Oh no.

The pier collapses, and everyone splashes into the harbor below.

**End of Act III.**


	26. Epilogue [part 26 of 27]

## Epilogue

[SUBTITLE:] One year later

It’s the end of a marriage ceremony.

BISHOP: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Anna and Kristoff kiss, and all the guests clap. The newlyweds turn and walk down the aisle, passing by some recognizable guests [Subira, Admiral Joleifsøn, Captain Magnvald, the crew, Hans]. The camera doesn’t move, and the skirt of Anna’s dress takes over the frame and darkens it.

The dress then pulls back as Anna walks away. The scene has changed. The main characters, the recognizable guests, and some extraneous citizens are gathered in the castle courtyard. The camera focuses on Kristoff, Sven, Hans, and Sitron.

KRISTOFF: (mid-sentence) ... and Mrs. Peterson likes her ice cut in cubes, not slabs–

HANS: Yes, yes, I know. You’ve told me all this a hundred times like I haven’t seen it for myself.

KRISTOFF [AS SVEN]: Hans knows what he’s doing.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Okay, okay. I’m counting on you guys.

Hans pats Sven with one hand and Sitron with the other.

HANS: Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.

The camera moves to Anna, who is slowly making her way through a crowd of well-wishers.

ANNA: Elsa? – Oops, sorry. – Elsa?!

Elsa appears beside her.

ELSA: Sorry, Anna. I was double-checking the ballroom. I had to add my own–

She flicks a sparkly spray of magic and snowflakes.

ELSA [CONT’D]: –finishing touch.

Anna grins.

ANNA: I can’t wait to see it! But first–

ELSA: Right, I know.

She moves herself and Anna into a clear area, then stomps her foot. An ice rink appears. Elsa then creates literal ice-skates on Anna’s flat shoes. Anna slips, and Elsa grabs her hand and steadies her.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Are you sure about this?

ANNA: Nope! But it’s my only chance to try skating in a wedding dress!

Elsa giggles as Anna waves her hand high.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Kristoff! Kristoff!

Kristoff slides over suavely.

KRISTOFF: May I have this icy dance, Mrs. Bjorgman?

ANNA: (politely) Of course you may.

The two begin skate-dancing.

Elsa looks on joyfully, stepping back to give the two more room. Olaf slides by in the new gap.

OLAF: Wait for me!

Elsa giggles, then returns to watching Anna. She doesn’t notice Hans being pushed toward her – much against his will – by Sven and Sitron. Hans is several inches from Elsa when she finally sees him out of the corner of her eye. As soon as she begins to turn toward him, Hans stops struggling against Sven and Sitron and straightens, putting on his most dignified air.

HANS: Lovely wedding.

ELSA: It is, isn’t it?

Elsa looks back to Anna. Hans attempts to back up, but Sitron pushes Hans with his snout. Elsa looks back to Hans and he resumes his noble posture.

HANS: I don’t suppose you would care to dance?

He holds out a hand.

HANS [CONT’D]: Or skate. I’m not sure what the proper verb would be in this case.

Elsa smirks.

ELSA: Perhaps we could invent a new verb.

The two begin skate-dancing. Hans shoots Sven and Sitron an “I _will_ get even” glare over Elsa’s shoulder. Sven snickers while Sitron waves his hoof in a “go on, shoo, bye-bye now” motion.

The camera cuts to Kristoff and Anna as they dance.

[[To the music of “For the First Time in Forever” from the first movie]]

ANNA: For today, always, forever

KRISTOFF: We’ll be right where we belong

[Olaf comes gliding in.]

ANNA: Here amongst our family

[Sven slides over.]

KRISTOFF: Those who make us strong

[Hans and Elsa join the group, Elsa grabbing Anna’s free arm.]

HANS: We don’t know if we’ll have tomorrow

ELSA: But we’ll cherish every day

ANNA: ‘Cause today, always, forever

ANNA & ELSA: For today, always, forever

GROUP: For today, always, forever

GROUP: Our hope is here to stay

[The camera pans out and up to the sky/sun as the last note is held. The scene cuts to black when the song ends.]


	27. Ending Credits [part 27 of 27]

## Ending Credits

[The music that begins to play is [“Tell Your Heart to Beat Again” by Danny Gokey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkdkiuJgqxk).]

[[This is sung in Leone’s or Hans’ voice.]]

[The song plays through the fancy credits, and fades into an instrumental number as the scrolling credits start. The music fades in time with the credits.]

**THE END.**

_**[[[DVD EXTRA #4: ALTERNATE ENDING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6574414/chapters/18136855)]]** _


	28. DVD Extra #1 [from part 15]

## [[DVD EXTRA #1: EXTENDED SCENE]]

[Transition to...] The group is back at the entrance to the tunnel (still inside, but at the top). Everyone is breathing heavily and trying to calm down.

ELSA: What now?

ANNA: Maybe Kristoff can lower us down the cliff.

KRISTOFF: I’m not sure we have enough rope to pull that off. Even if we did, getting four people and four animals down a sheer-faced cliff is super risky.

Olaf pops out of his basket.

OLAF: And one snowman!

ELSA: (to Kristoff) More risky than facing a giant earth golem?

Kristoff scratches his head.

KRISTOFF: Honestly, I think we’re better off going back down, and you just freezing that thing in place.

ELSA: With my powers so weak and this jungle climate, I’m not sure my ice will hold long enough for us to get through.

Anna notices that Hans is kneeling on the ground, drawing in the firm earth with a twig. She kneels down on his left side.

ANNA: What’re you doing?

Hans doesn’t look up.

HANS: Thinking.

KRISTOFF: Looks like you’re playing in the dirt to me.

Elsa kneels down by Hans’ right side.

ELSA: What are you thinking?

Kristoff exchanges glances with Sven, then shrugs and kneels down in the remaining gap.

The camera focuses on Hans’ drawing, which is a rectangle for the room, a circle for the embedded golem, and a line dividing the room into 1/4 and 3/4 parts.

HANS: The golem didn’t activate until I got close enough to see it.

Hans uses his twig to point to the dividing line.

HANS [CONT’D]: If that remains the same the next time we enter the room, we can lead the golem into a trap.

ANNA: What kind of a trap?

HANS: That’s what I’m deliberating.

[Camera view switches to looking up at the four staring down (the map’s “POV”).] The four look at drawing with contemplative expressions. Elsa suddenly gets an idea and snatches the twig from Hans’ hand. Hans gives her a miffed glance before returning his eyes downward to watch what she’s drawing.

ELSA: What if I ice the floor here? Then the golem would slip when it emerges from the wall.

HANS: That’s not a guarantee. It might catch its balance.

Anna grabs the twig from Elsa.

ANNA: What if we move the ice patch away from the wall?

She makes unseen marks in the dirt [[the camera is still pointed up at the group huddle]].

ANNA [CONT’D]: It’s easier to slip when you’re already moving and there’s nothing to grab on to.

ELSA: What are you drawing?

Anna is concentrating on her doodle.

ANNA: It’s the golem falling!

 _SNAP!_

Anna holds up the broken twig with a sheepish grin.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Oops.

KRISTOFF: We could guarantee a fall with a rope anchored to the wall–

He looks around for a new twig. Olaf appears in the frame, offering Kristoff one of his branch arms.

OLAF: Here!

Kristoff takes the arm, not noticing Hans’ brief disturbed expression.

KRISTOFF: Thanks.

He draws in the dirt.

KRISTOFF [CONT’D]: Stretch the rope across the room, right about here.

HANS: It could just step over the rope, though.

Kristoff scratches his head with Olaf’s hand.

KRISTOFF: What if we anchor the rope to Sven and Sitron, and have them gallop full-speed toward the golem? Combine that with an ice patch, and we’re sure to knock it down.

ELSA: Then I can freeze it to the floor. That should buy us enough time to get through the door.

HANS: But the less time we take, the better. We should combine the most necessary supplies onto Sitron and Sven. Anna rides with Kristoff, Elsa rides with me. That way, we cross the room in one go.

ANNA: But what about our–

She motions to herself and Elsa.

ANNA [CONT’D]: –horses?

HANS: We can send them back to the village. The natives will take them in, assuming us to be lost or dead.

KRISTOFF: I think we’ve got a plan.

He hands Olaf’s arm back to the snowman. Olaf sticks it back in place.

OLAF: Great! But do I get to ride on Sitron or Sven?

HANS: You get to be the bait.

OLAF: Ooo, bait! What’s bait?


	29. DVD Extra #2 [from part 16]

## [[DVD EXTRA #2: DELETED SCENE]]

[Cut to...] Sven is sitting down with his back to the girls. Olaf stands next to him.

OLAF: Okay, Sven, we have to be watching for anything suspicious – whatever that means.

Sven surveys the jungle, though one gets the impression it’s not for threats.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Well, I guess I’ll know it when I see it. And when I do–

He pulls out his left arm with his right hand and holds the branch like a sword.

OLAF [CONT’D]: _En guarde!_

He waves his arm in mock sword fight with the air.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Wah! Ooo! Schvp!

Sven nibbles on some jungle foliage. He spits it out in disgust as Olaf prances around. Olaf then swings his “sword” so hard he spins himself around and falls over.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Oof!

[Cut to...]


	30. DVD Extra #3 [from part 21]

## [[DVD EXTRA #3: DELETED SCENE]]

[Fade transition to...] Hans awakens in empty darkness. He looks around in confusion until a voice speaks from behind him.

“NATALIA” [OFF-SCREEN]: Why are you still here?

Hans snap-turns to face the voice, which he clearly recognizes. The audience now sees a woman who appears to be Natalia. She looks cold and indifferent. Hans stands and faces her.

HANS: Natalia?

Leone appears from the darkness, next to Natalia.

“LEONE”: Why are you still fighting?

Hans looks shocked.

HANS: What?

Vincenzo and Mirella appear.

“MIRELLA”: It’s pointless to continue.

“VINCENZO”: Just give up.

Hans is clearly hurt and confused by their statements.

HANS: I don’t understand.

Elsa appears.

“ELSA”: Isn’t it obvious?

Anna appears.

“ANNA”: Nobody wants you around.

King Lauris and Queen Adela [[Hans’ parents]] appear.

“ADELA”: Not a single tear would be shed if you ceased to live.

“LAURIS”: You have always been a failure, and that’s all you’ll ever be.

Various other people appear, including Kristoff and Hans’ brothers, mocking and insulting him. The chatter grows more chaotic until everyone is talking at once. As this happens, Hans covers his ears and slowly sinks to his knees.

HANS: (to himself) No... no... this isn’t real... they’re lying... right?

ANNA [OFF-SCREEN, FADED]: Hans! Hans, wake up!

Hans looks up.

HANS: Anna?

ANNA [OFF-SCREEN, FADED]: You’ve got to wake up!

The rest of Anna’s pleas are drowned out by the antagonistic crowd. Hans closes his eyes and tries to find her voice again. He grows increasingly frustrated as he can’t hear Anna, but he’s done listening to these “people.”

HANS: _ENOUGH!_

[Cut back to reality.]


	31. DVD Extra #4 [from part 27]

## [[DVD EXTRA #4: ALTERNATE ENDING]]

  


## Act III (cont’d)

[Transition to...] The ship is docked at a newly-built pier in Arendelle’s harbor. The main cast is just disembarking.

CITIZEN: Watch your step, Your Majesty. We’ve not fully reinforced the pier just yet.

ELSA: Of course, thank you.

KAI: All of Arendelle has been eagerly awaiting your return. In fact, there are some with direly important matters to discuss.

Elsa pouts.

ELSA: Right this second?

KAI: _Direly_ important.

Elsa sighs.

ELSA: Very well. Lead the way.

However, as Kai turns his back and walks off, Elsa stops at the base of the pier. She takes a deep breath, then exhales. She’s smiling.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Home sweet home.

OLAF [SIMULTANEOUSLY]: Yay!

ANNA [SIMULTANEOUSLY]: Woo-hoo!

Kristoff and Hans are leading Sven and Sitron (respectively) down the dock.

KRISTOFF: (to Hans) So, when do you want to settle our bet?

HANS: We should wait a few days, at least. Give everyone a chance to rest and recover.

In the background, Anna elbows Elsa and nods toward the boys. Elsa turns, and the two sisters watch the conversation.

KRISTOFF: (smugly) Oh, having second thoughts, are we?

Hans smirks.

HANS: Not a chance.

The two give each other haughty, competitive stares. Sven and Sitron mirror their masters’ expressions. Anna and Elsa giggle.

NATALIA [OFF-SCREEN]: (jubilant scream) **_HANS!_**

Hans and the rest of the heroes snap-turn to see Natalia running toward the ramp that descends to the docks. [The other three Roveros are a short distance behind her.] Hans’ face shows utter shock and disbelief.

HANS: (whispers) Natalia...

His expression turns to complete joy, and he begins to run.

HANS [CONT’D]: (yells) _Natalia!_

They meet in the middle of the dock [closer to Anna, Elsa, and Olaf than Kristoff, Sven, and Sitron]. Hans reaches for Natalia as they run to each other, and she practically leaps into his arms. Hans twirls Natalia around a few times, both clutching the other tightly. Hans stops spinning and sets Natalia down, but keeps hugging her, his face partially buried in her shoulder and hair. Natalia nuzzles her face into the crook of Hans’ neck. The camera pulls back, showing everyone watching them happily. [The rest of the Roveros are now standing next to Elsa.]

Hans tears himself away to look Natalia in the eyes.

HANS [CONT’D]: But your ship was destroyed!

NATALIA: We escaped in the lifeboat, and were rescued a few days later. We sent you a letter as soon as we could, but I guess you never got it. Maybe they didn’t give it to you, or maybe you were already gone–

Hans shakes his head.

HANS: (interrupts) It doesn’t matter. The important thing is that you’re here.

His eyes water a bit and his voice cracks with his next sentence.

HANS [CONT’D]: (softly) I was so certain you were dead.

He cups Natalia’s cheeks with both hands as he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against hers. Natalia returns the gesture, closing her eyes and cupping Hans’ cheeks.

Mirella turns to Elsa.

MIRELLA: I was worried when we finally made it to Arendelle, only to find that you had left with no indication of when you’d return!

ANNA: So you _were_ coming here to ask Elsa to change King Lauris’ mind!

LEONE: Well, both of you, but yes.

VINCENZO: We knew your influence was our only opportunity – besides an outright miracle – to reunite our family.

He motions to Hans.

VINCENZO [CONT’D]: Though it seems both thoughts were correct.

Leone grabs one of Anna’s hands and one of Elsa’s hands, gripping tightly as he looks each sister in the eye.

LEONE: _Thank you_ for bringing my brother back to us.

Anna grins. Elsa blushes and smiles shyly.

ELSA: We can’t take any credit. The whole thing was purely accidental.

MIRELLA: There’s no such thing as an accident, my dear.

Elsa and Anna exchange smiling glances. Leone realizes he’s still holding the girls’ hands and releases them with an awkward laugh. Anna shakes her hand out [[as though it had gone numb and she’s trying to get the feeling back]]. Elsa covers her newly-freed hand with her other hand and clutches both to her chest, still blushing.

The camera cuts back to Hans and Natalia. Natalia pulls back slightly, opening her eyes and lifting Hans’ face a bit as she does so.

NATALIA: Hans?

Hans meets her gaze, then smiles as he understands her unspoken question. They kiss.

As their lips meet, the pier is engulfed in a light, heatless blaze emanating from Hans’ hands. Everyone is shocked at this, except Anna and Kristoff, who come together and hold hands. The surprise of the others quickly turns to amazement.

The fire fades away as the two end their kiss. Hans and Natalia stare at each other lovingly for a moment, until Leone comes over and hugs them both.

LEONE: Well, that was different!

Hans and Natalia are both confused, having not noticed the fire. Leone headlocks Hans and noogies him.

LEONE [CONT’D]: I take it we missed some life-changing events?

Hans smirks as he pushes Leone away.

HANS: Just a few minor things.

Mirella and Vincenzo walk over and hug Hans.

VINCENZO: We’re so thankful you’re here.

MIRELLA: We missed you.

Hans blushes and smiles, happy but a little overwhelmed by all the attention.

Olaf starts dancing around excitedly.

OLAF: Oh, that’s right! Hans owes me the rest of that hug!

He climbs up Sven [who, along with Sitron, has moved closer to the group from his previous position at the end of the dock]. Olaf then slides down Sven’s snout, Sven tossing him off simultaneously. Olaf lands on the back of Hans’ head and shoulders just as Mirella and Vincenzo pull away.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Gotcha!

Hans cringes at the sudden blob of cold on his back, but half-smiles as Olaf hugs him [and the flurry cloud dusts his hair]. Olaf straightens, still piggy-backing Hans, and puts a hand by his mouth.

OLAF [CONT’D]: Alright, everyone, group hug!

HANS: (protesting) Wait–

The Roveros quickly squish against Hans, with Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Sitron close behind. Everyone hugs, smiles on their faces [except Hans, whose expression is “I don’t know about this...” which then changes to “Well, maybe it’s not _so_ bad...”]. The hug lasts for a long moment... until a sudden creak and groan is heard.

HANS [CONT’D]: (with recognition) Oh no.

The pier collapses, and everyone splashes into the harbor below.

**End of Act III.**

## Epilogue

[SUBTITLE:] Two years later

It’s the end of a marriage ceremony.

BISHOP: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Anna and Kristoff kiss, and all the guests clap. The newlyweds turn and walk down the aisle, passing by some recognizable guests [Subira, Admiral Joleifsøn, Captain Magnvald, the crew, Hans, Natalia [who has a ginger baby girl on her hip], Leone, Vincenzo, Mirella]. The camera doesn’t move, and the skirt of Anna’s dress takes over the frame and darkens it.

The dress then pulls back as Anna walks away. The scene has changed. The main characters, the recognizable guests, and some extraneous citizens are gathered in the castle courtyard.

The camera follows Anna, who is slowly making her way through a crowd of well-wishers.

ANNA: Elsa? – Oops, sorry. – Elsa?!

Elsa appears beside her.

ELSA: Sorry, Anna. I was double-checking the ballroom. I had to add my own–

She flicks a sparkly spray of magic and snowflakes.

ELSA [CONT’D]: –finishing touch.

Anna grins.

ANNA: I can’t wait to see it! But first–

ELSA: Right, I know.

She moves herself and Anna into a clear area, then stomps her foot. An ice rink appears. Elsa then creates literal ice-skates on Anna’s flat shoes. Anna slips, and Elsa grabs her hand and steadies her.

ELSA [CONT’D]: Are you sure about this?

ANNA: Nope! But it’s my only chance to try skating in a wedding dress!

Elsa giggles as Anna waves her hand high.

ANNA [CONT’D]: Kristoff! Kristoff!

Kristoff slides over suavely.

KRISTOFF: May I have this icy dance, Mrs. Bjorgman?

ANNA: (politely) Of course you may.

The two begin skate-dancing. Others join in [Olaf and Sven, Hans and Natalia [with the baby snugly wrapped to her back], Vincenzo and Mirella, Leone and Elsa].

The camera cuts to Kristoff and Anna as they dance.

[[To the music of “For the First Time in Forever” from the first movie]]

ANNA: For today, always, forever

KRISTOFF: We’ll be right where we belong

[Olaf comes gliding in.]

ANNA: Here amongst our family

[Sven slides over.]

KRISTOFF: Those who make us strong

[Anna pushes off of Kristoff and links arms with both Hans and Elsa.]

HANS: We don’t know if we’ll have tomorrow

ELSA: But we’ll cherish every day

[Anna returns to Kristoff.]

ANNA: ‘Cause today, always, forever

ANNA & ELSA: For today, always, forever

GROUP: For today, always, forever

GROUP: Our hope is here to stay

[The camera pans out and up to the sky/sun as the last note is held. The scene cuts to black when the song ends.]

## Ending Credits

[The music that begins to play is [“Don’t Deserve You” by Plumb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S3RtUNrSzs).]

[[Hans and Elsa sing the song as though they’re singing it to their loved ones (Hans to Natalia, and Elsa to Anna), representing the different types of love (romantic and familial, respectively) displayed in the movie.]]

[The song plays through the fancy credits, and fades into an instrumental number as the scrolling credits start. The music fades in time with the credits.]

**THE END.**   



End file.
